Au dela du voile
by Celeste.B
Summary: Trad slash SBRL:Après avoir traversé l’arcade, Sirius s'est retrouvé pris au piège entre notre monde et celui des morts. Invisible aux yeux des gens, il n'a trouvé qu'un moyen de communication , les miroirs de Remus et Harry..[FIC FINIE]
1. De l'autre côté

**_Auteur_ **: Helene

**_Titre original_** Beyond the veil

**_Beta Reader_** : Amano ai

**_Rating_** : **PG** : C'est un slash Remus/Sirius, alors si ça vous dérange, n'allez pas plus loin , même s'il n'y a rien de choquant dans cette fic ;)

**_Disclamer_ : **Je ne possède rien de l'univers de JK Rowling, snif j'aurais bien voulu un Remus ou un Sirius :P°° et la trame de l'histoire elle, appartient à Helene. C'est un UA enfin , je ne sais pas, il faudra attendre la sortie du tome 6 , le 16 juillet 2005 (yesss) !!

_**Résumé** _: Au delà du voile

Après avoir traverser l'arcade Sirius est prit au piège dans un monde où il n'est ni vu, ni entendu. Il se démène pour essayer de communiquer avec ses amis et leur dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort… Mais quelque chose d'effroyable rode derrière le voile.

_Note _: J'ai déjà traduit quelques chapitres, mais j'attends vos impressions avant de les mettre en ligne, alors reviews please !!

**

* * *

**

**AU DELA DU VOILE**

**Chapitre un : De l'autre côté.**

Etrangement, la seule chose qui le surprit, pour commencer, c'est qu'il ne sentit aucune douleur quand il heurta le sol.

Lorsque tout se fut éclairci dans sa tête, que la terre arrêta de tourner, il put entendre de nouveau les sons autour de lui. Sirius, allongé sur le dos, fixait le plafond couleur charbon de la chambre de la mort, et s'interrogeait sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas blessé.

Et pourtant la chute avait été brutale.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, bien sûr – c'était le but d'un stupéfix et il l'avait reçu en pleine poitrine- mais depuis, Bellatrix n'avait pas attaqué autour de l'arcade pour l'achever, il ne pouvait nier pourtant qu'elle avait agi dans ce but.

Les bruits des combats semblaient s'être dissipés : en fait, d'une seconde à l'autre quelqu'un s'assurerait qu'il va bien. Probablement Remus. Il était certain de recevoir des reproches pour avoir agi ainsi mais bon sang, qu'il s'était senti bien de pouvoir narguer ainsi Bella. Il ne s'était pas senti si vivant depuis des mois.

Il crut entendre quelqu'un crier. Harry ? Puis le bruit de pas précipités s'estompa.

C'était très étrange que personne pour le moment ne soit venu le voir. Combien de temps encore devrait-il rester allongé ici ? Peut-être que Remus était en colère contre lui pour avoir risqué sa vie comme ça, et était en train de laisser les sorts se dissiper d'eux-mêmes. Il effaça immédiatement cette pensée. Remus n'était pas comme ça. Mais tout de même, c'était bizarre.

Sirius essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger, et réalisa avec surprise qu'il pouvait le faire. Et, de plus, sa poitrine ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il se mouvait néanmoins avec difficulté. Habituellement, après un stupefix ou un impedimenta, c'était douloureux mais pas comme ça. Là, il avait l'impression de se déplacer dans du miel ou de la glue, comme si l'air était visqueux, une masse compacte qui l'écrasait de toute part. Il s'attendait presque, en prenant une profonde respiration, à sentir l'air descendre dans sa gorge sous la forme de mélasse et il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il sentit – rien

Pas même la fraîcheur de l'air dans sa bouche.

Découvrant qu'il lui était impossible de s'asseoir, Sirius tenta de se tourner doucement sur le côté. Il était allongé sur l'estrade de pierre au centre de la pièce – mais il devait être suspendu dans les airs, réalisa-t-il soudainement, car il ne sentait pas les pierres froides sous sa joue.

L'arcade était a à peine deux pas de lui. Le rideau qui y était accroché flottait légèrement malgré l'absence de vent, et donnait l'impression qu'on ne pouvait rien voir au travers..

Cependant il pouvait voir ce qui se passait au-delà. Il distinguait des gens bouger dans la chambre sombre, lentement, comme victime d'un choc soudain. Sirius plissa les yeux. Il aperçut Remus. L'autre homme avait grimpé la moitié des marches de pierre, comme s'il avait suivi quelqu'un mais s'était arrêté en cours de chemin. Il venait juste de se retourner, bougeant comme dans un rêve. Il commençait à descendre les marches, quand Sirius le vit tourner la tête, son regard attiré comme un aimant sur l'arcade de pierre là où il était allongé.

Remus s'effondra sur une des marches. Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr, depuis cette distance, mais Remus semblait plus pâle que d'habitude - blanc dans l'obscurité - et ses mains, qu'il passait machinalement dans ses cheveux pour dégager ses yeux, tremblaient.

Une sensation glaciale envahit le creux de l'estomac de Sirius. Il essaya de nouveau de bouger. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à prendre une position assise. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui était si difficile de bouger : il lui semblait n'exercer aucune pression sur le sol en-dessous lui. C'était comme flotter sous l'eau, mais sans une surface solide pour prendre appui, et la seule solution qu'il trouva était de prendre prise sur l'air lui-même.

Assis maintenant, il distinguait d'autres personnes. Des mangemorts, immobiles, sûrement stupéfixés ou blessés ; Maugrey Fol œil, debout, du sang lui coulant sur le visage. Un garçon avec le nez cassé, alternait les regards horrifiés vers la porte d'où ils venaient d'entrer, et des regards apeurés vers l'arcade.

L'arcade, réalisa tardivement Sirius, c'est à travers elle qu'il était tombé.

L'arcade dans la chambre de la mort, que les vivants ne peuvent pas franchir.

« Moony » le mot était sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. « Moony » appela-il plus fort, regardant frénétiquement en direction de son ami. Son cœur fit un bond comme Remus se levait. Une seconde plus tard, cependant son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le vit simplement prendre la direction du jeune garçon au nez cassé. « Remus ! » criait-il désespérément. « Remus ! »

Remus ne regarda pas dans sa direction.

« Moony ; Moony ! S'il te plait, par Merlin, regarde par ici ! Juste un instant ! Remus ! »

Remus aidait silencieusement le garçon blessé en arrêtant le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines. Maugrey s'arrêta un instant pour dire quelque chose, de façon bourrue comme à son habitude. Remus approuva sans parler et Maugrey le laissa. Remus lui jeta un dernier regard en le suivant des yeux, et pendant une seconde il cilla en direction de Sirius.

Il s'occupa de nouveau du jeune blessé, et Sirius réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu.

Pour la première fois, il baissa son regard sur lui-même Il s'attendait à voir un corps de fantôme –blanc et translucide- mais il paraissait entièrement solide à ses propres yeux. Avec hésitation, il posa sa main à plat contre son torse et l'appuya légèrement. Il se sentait définitivement solide, mais aucune chaleur n'irradiait sous ses doigts, et il ne sentit pas plus le tissu de sa robe. Il tenta d'aggriper une poignée de tissu et tira fort. Encore une fois, il perçut une résistance contre ses doigts et une secousse sur son corps, et sa main s'abaissa, résolue.

Il toucha son visage : ni ses joues et ni sa paume n'appréciait sa chaleur ou la texture de sa peau.

Combattant la panique qui commençait à l'envahir, Sirius essaya de se lever. C'était encore bien plus difficile que de s'asseoir. Il était constamment à la limite de perdre son équilibre, et il avait le sentiment que, si il le perdait, il flotterait sens dessus dessous comme une plume. Les personnes autour de lui ne montraient pas le plus petit intérêt a son combat.

_Etait-il mort ?_

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres explications. Mais comment était-il mort ? Sirius revécut mentalement les derniers moments précédant sa chute à travers le voile. Bella l'avait touché avec quelque chose de douloureux – plus qu'un simple sort de stupéfixion supposa t il mais certainement pas le sort de la mort. L'éclair était rouge et étroit, contrairement au flamboyant éclair vert brillant de l'avada kedevra. Sa poitrine l'avait brûlé et il avait inévitablement perdu son équilibre. Il n'avait même pas été capable de faire quelques pas, il était simplement tombé en arquant le corps comme un arbre dans la tempête. Il avait senti le voile se soulever derrière, le laissant passer. Puis plus rien.

Il était tombé à travers l'arcade – qui, selon le peu de chose qu'il connaissait sur son sujet, était totalement impossible. Des choses sortaient de l'arcade. Les esprits y retournaient. Les vivants ne pouvaient pas la traverser. Ca leur était impossible !

Marcher était quasiment une histoire ancienne, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se débrouilla pour, tout en ayant plus l'impression de nager à contre courant plutôt que de marcher. Un pas. Deux. Il fixa son regard sur l'arche. Il devait arriver à traverser le voile. Tout prendrait à nouveau un sens s'il pouvait juste l'atteindre. Un autre pas. Un autre. Il était maintenant tout proche.

Sirius combla le dernier centimètre et franchit l'arche. Ou plutôt tenta de la franchir. En fait, il fut stoppé dans son élan comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur de brique.

_Non_.

Sirius posa violemment ses paumes de main contre le voile. Il ne bougeait pas comme du tissu devrait normalement le faire. C'était comme s'il heurtait un mur invisible fait de pierres branlantes qui serait caché derrière le rideau. Il essaya de cramponner le côté du voile, pour le soulever. Ses doigts cherchaient à tâtons contre la surface et glissèrent comme s'il avait touché un bloc de glace.

Se déplaçant aussi vite qu'il put, Sirius contourna l'arche et essaya de faire la même chose de l'autre coté, mais avec le même résultat. Le rideau en lambeaux suspendu derrière lui, se moquait de sa colère.

Il commençait à marteler l'invisible barrière avec ses poings et frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, à peine conscient qu'il lançait formules, contre-sorts, maléfices , mauvais sorts et diverses formules pour briser, faire disparaître, ouvrir, déchirer…

Rien.

_Non !_

Sirius tomba sur ses genoux, apeuré et désemparé. Ses mains ne le faisaient même pas souffrir, réalisa t il hébété. Le voile ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre – exception faite qu'il ne le pouvait pas réellement, pensa t il hystériquement, car il n'avait pas de cœur, mais néanmoins il avait l'impression de le ressentir, et le malade pris de panique sentait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Un sentiment d'horreur s'infiltra en lui, grandissant, envahissant ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Peut être que, quand ils disaient que les vivants ne pouvaient pas traverser le voile, ils voulaient simplement dire qu'ils cesseraient d'être vivants s'ils franchissaient la limite. Remus semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître au sujet de cette arche. Et il avait toujours refusé de lui en dire plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

Remus était seulement à quelques mètres de lui, et Sirius réalisa qu'il dirigeait le garçon au nez cassé vers la sortie.

« Ne pars pas ! » lança désespérément Sirius, en piétinant. Il essaya en vain de courir derrière son ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à courir assez vite. « S'il te plait, Remus tu dois m'aider ! Remus ! »

Sa voix se réduit en un gémissement, à peine perceptible même pour lui.

« Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas.. ne me laisse pas ici et ne m'oublie pas…pas encore une fois…ne me laisse pas ici… »

Rémus s'approchait de la porte, hésitant, et se retourna une dernière fois. Sa baguette qu'il tenait en l'air pour éclairer son chemin, illuminait son visage blafard et faisait ressortir les mèches grises de ses cheveux. Il paraissait si las, si choqué, si perdu. Ses yeux étaient vides. Ils les ferma à la vue de l'arcade, et se retourna. Sirius se tut. Il sut alors que Remus pensait qu'il était mort.

Et, comble de l'horreur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de preuves pour le contredire.

* * *

**A la prochaine et joyeux noel à tous !!!**


	2. A travers le miroir

_Voilà enfin la suite. Ce deuxième chapitre est vraiment très long , un des plus long de l'histoire ; j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'attends vos impressions ; ca m'encourage à continuer !!_

_**RAR :**_

**Nana **:merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ca te plaise ; pour sirius oui il peux aller ou il veut en fait, mais il est toujours invisible aux yeux des autres, snif..

**Jenny **: merci; oui sirius, lui, va les revoir très vite, (enfin surtout un ;) , dans ce chapitre, mais c'est plutot a sens unique..enfin tu verra, ce n'est pas un chapitre très gai..

**Nat666** : merci pour cette très belle review. Sirius est aussi un de mes persos préférés, et c'est assez dur d'accepter sa mort snif, .C 'est pour ca que j'ai choisis de traduire cette fic ; si rowling pouvait le faire revenir, mais bon je n'y crois pas, alors on se console avec les fics.Sinon moi je n'ai pas vraiment pleuré, car j'avais vu sur internet le nom du personnage qui mourrait dans le livre sans le vouloir grrr ca m'a vraiment gaché la suite; pour le prochain tome pas d'internet avant d'avoir fini le livre;)

**Benane** : oui je suis contente, merci pour le message. Je n'ai pas encore lu tes histoires honte sur moi dès que j'ai un moment j'irai les voir, ; en fait je lis surtout en anglais c'est pour ça.Et , je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de fic remus/sirius en français, alors qu'en anglais, c'est très courant, de tous styles, ratings…j'espère que la suite va de plaire autant, et comme ce chapitre est trèsss long alors je veux une longue review, comme promis., …

* * *

**Chapitre deux : A travers le miroir**

Sirius découvrit rapidement qu'il lui était impossible d'être essoufflé. A la place, une course prolongée a travers le lourd, et sirupeux air lui provoquait une sorte de douleur dans tout le corps. Non pas qu'il ait techniquement un corps, mais ça épargnait beaucoup de questions, s'il pensait à lui en ces termes. Ses membres se révélaient être pesants et courbaturés, son torse le faisait terriblement souffrir comme si un hippogriffe s'était assis sur lui, et des coups sourds martelaient sa tête avec insistance. En plus il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger plus vite qu'une personne que l'on aurait amputée d'une jambe.

Il recommença à courir.

Après un certain temps, il atteignit le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il s'était presque habitué au silence qui remplaçait le bruit sourd de ses pieds foulant le sol. Le soleil s'était levé, mais ses rayons n'apportaient qu'une infime gaieté aux mornes maisons. Sirius ralentit le pas lorsqu'il approcha de la porte d'entrée, et leva la main instinctivement comme pour frapper.

Puis il se rappela son triste sort et grimaça. Il traversa la solide porte de bois et se trouva immédiatement dans le lugubre hall. Les bruits affluèrent aussitôt autour de lui : la moitié de l'ordre devait être présent et le portrait de sa mère se remit à hurler. Il l'ignora et se hâta en direction de la cuisine.

Montant deux marches à la fois – excepté bien sûr qu'il ne le faisait pas réellement- Sirius se précipita au travers de la porte de la cuisine, heurtant presque Mondigus Fletcher. Il s'éloigna rapidement : il ne souhaitait vraiment pas découvrir s'il était capable ou non de traverser les gens de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec les murs.

« ….on se voit au ministère ! » disait quelqu'un d'apparemment anxieux qui balançait ses bras comme un moulin à vent surcaféiné.

« Fudge _doit_ nous croire maintenant, il l'a vu de ses propres yeux ».

« …..le garder ici toute l'année, pour ça au résultat…. »

« …on n'arrive toujours pas y croire. Tu dis que c'est sa propre cousine qui l'a tué ? ……»

Sirius balaya rapidement l'assemblée du regard. Il aperçut Maugrey Fol œil en pleine discussion avec Kingsley et quelques autres. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Tonk, des Weasley ou de Remus.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous m'entends ? » hurlait Sirius d'une voix ferme. Il espérait sans vraiment y croire que quelqu'un se tournerait dans sa direction, mais personne ne lui jeta un seul regard.

Un dernier regard vers Maugrey donna une idée à Sirius. Son œil magique pouvait voir à travers le bois, la pierre, et même les capes d'invisibilité – peut être qu'il pouvait aussi voir les esprits, les fantômes… bref, de le voir maintenant, quelque soit la chose qu'il était devenu.

Il marcha avec précaution en longeant les murs de la pièce, jurant en vain contre ceux qui bloquaient son chemin. Apres cinq minutes de manœuvres et n'étant toujours pas plus près de Maugrey, il abandonna finalement, prit une profonde respiration, et s'élança à travers les personnes grouillant dans la cuisine.

Il ne ressentit rien, ce qui était plutôt déconcertant, mais pas aussi déconcertant que de réaliser que les personnes _elles,_ ne sentaient rien. Aucun d'entre eux ne frissonnait ou ne jetait de regard interrogateurs. Personne de s'évanouissait, n'avait le souffle court ou devenait pâle. C'était comme marcher dans une salle entièrement vide vu le peu de réaction qu'il suscitait.

« Fol-œil » appela t il avec espoir dès qu'il fut à sa portée. « Fol-œil, est ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? »

Maugrey écoutait attentivement la sorcière de grande taille qui était à côté de lui, grognant occasionnellement, et hochant sa tête vigoureusement. Son œil magique pivota en direction de Sirius…et s'arrêta. Sirius retint son souffle (ou eu l'impression qu'il retenait son souffle) et s'appuya sur / traversa Kinsley pour se retrouver debout devant l'ancien Auror.

L'œil errant s'était retourné et examinait maintenant la cheminée.

Sirius hurla de frustration. Après un moment de réflexion, il profita de sa colère, bascula sa tête en arrière et laissa sortir ses peurs refoulées et son désespoir. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre après tout. Il s'était retourné, courant à moitié en direction de la porte, quand une conversation attira son attention :

« Je n'ai pas vu Remus. Il est blessé ? »

« Non, mais ils étaient de vieux amis, ils se sont connu à l'école –je pense qu'il est en haut- il veut sûrement rester seul.. »

_Plus que des amis_, voulait clamer Sirius, _êtes vous tous aveugle ?_ Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas si évident. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Ils laissaient planer le doute et les non-dits en pensant qu'il serait toujours temps, plus tard, de dire toutes ces choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites.

Sirius courut hors de la pièce, monta les marches et traversa le hall. Sa mère criait, hurlait des injures au mince filet d'air qu'il produisait, maudissant son nom comme si elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il se demandait si quelqu'un lui avait mentionné sa 'mort'. Probablement pas : il avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait ri si elle l'avait su.

Il passa devant les chambres qu'il avait donné aux Weasley, et aux membres de l'ordre qui voulaient se reposer quelques heures entre deux missions. Le dernier étage était le moins occupé, et plusieurs portes étaient toujours verrouillées, vu la poussière sur les poignées. Un ancien miroir fissuré était accroché en haut des escaliers. Sirius regarda instinctivement son reflet et frémit quand il ne vit rien. Tout au fond une porte menait au grenier, mais il tourna avant de l'atteindre.

Sa chambre lui avait toujours beaucoup plu lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle était plus grande que celle de ses parents, qui étaient assez heureux de pouvoir le voir le moins souvent possible ; plus grande que celle de son frère, qui détestait gravir plus de marches que lui ; assez haute pour voir de sa chambre une magnifique bande de ciel, au-dessus de ce misérable square Grimmaurd. Sa chambre était le seul endroit dans la maison qui ne le remplissait pas de haine, de souvenirs amers, et il l'avait donc nettoyée en premier , aussi vite que possible. C'était même agréable quelques fois : les bougies répandaient leur lumière comme une douzaine d'étoiles filantes, les rideaux s'ouvraient sur la nouvelle lune ornant le ciel et qui prendrait des semaines pour être pleine. Remus s'étendait à côté de lui, et son visage se détendait tandis qu'il s'endormait.

Aucune bougie n'était allumée. Les rideaux étaient à moitié fermés. Le soleil faisait une faible tentative pour éclairer la pièce, et y parvenait à peine. Sirius remarqua qu'il pouvait voir plus clairement qu'avant dans l'obscurité, mais chassa cette idée de sa tête quelques instants plus tard. Remus était allongé sur le lit, à la place qu'occupait Sirius. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne bougeait pas.

Son coeur cognant fortement dans sa poitrine, Sirius traversa rapidement la chambre. _Non. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Pas Remus. Pas mon Remus. Il a surmonté douze années.. s'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas faire…_

« Remus ? » murmura t il, en se mettant à genoux, pour mieux voir le visage de son ami. Il réalisa que les yeux de Remus étaient ouverts en même temps qu'il vit sa poitrine monter et descendre lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, tremblant de soulagement.

Après un moment, il s'assit aussi près qu'il le pouvait de Remus. Il savait que son ami ne dormait pas – ses yeux demeuraient ouverts, le regard perdu dans le vague, cillant occasionnellement – mais il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas et ne pleurait même pas. C'est ce qui commençait à effrayer Sirius. Il voulait partir chercher quelqu'un – leur dire que Remus avait besoin de compagnie, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le fasse sortir de son silence, qui tenterait d'apaiser sa douleur.- mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Tout ce que Sirius pouvait faire, c'était de s'asseoir près de lui, un peu comme pour une veillée mortuaire. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de similaire à son cas. Il n'était pas un fantôme, d'après le terme usuel – quelqu'un aurait été capable de le voir s'il en était un – et il ne pouvait pas être un esprit frappeur ou une autre sorte d'esprit car il était totalement incapable d'affecter le monde.

Ce qui l'amena à une autre conclusion. Etait-ce cela qui attendait les gens après la mort ? Est-ce que les personnes qui mourraient étaient forcées de demeurer sur terre sous cette forme, invisibles, muettes et sans consistance ? Est-ce que de partout affluaient des centaines d'autres personnes comme lui, invisibles à ses yeux, qui hurlaient, observaient et erraient ici pour toujours ?

Sirius tressaillit. Un petit bruit à côté de lui, lui fit regarder en tout sens. Rémus avait finalement fermé les yeux. Tandis que Sirius l'observait, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage pâle. Il poussa une sorte de petit gémissement plaintif, qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot, et brusquement il se tourna de l'autre coté, en tâtonnant aveuglément à la recherche d'un oreiller pour étouffer le son.

Sirius entendit son nom. Puis le silence, presque total, seulement troublé par les sanglots et le souffle saccadée de Remus

Si c'était cela qui nous attendait après la mort, pensa tristement Sirius, alors il allait presque comprendre la croisade de Voldemort qui faisait tout pour y échapper. C'était pire qu'Azkaban, pire que d'être enfermé dans la maison de ses parents une année entière, peut être même pire que le baiser des Détraqueurs, sûrement même. Au moins, après ça, il n'aurait plus conscience du monde extérieur. Alors que de rester ici pour toujours à regarder les gens qu'il aimait, souffrir, et ensuite l'oublier était insupportable.

Il se rappela quelque chose que Dumbledore aimait répéter : _Les morts que nous avons aimé ne nous quittent jamais. _Il était alors peut être lié à ce monde aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour se souvenir de lui.

_Dumbledore._

L'espoir s'enflamma soudainement de nouveau, l'excitant comme une longue gorgée de boisson chaude. Il avait perdu un peu de considération envers Dumbledore durant l'année passée – la rancune, l'isolement, et les cuisants reproches qu'il avait subi, avait érodé la confiance qu'il portait en cet homme.- mais c'était toujours le sorcier le plus puissant, surpassant même Voldemort. De plus, Dumbledore avait l'honneur d'avoir comme animal de compagnie un phénix.

Sirius avait vu l'attachement de Fumsek pour Harry l'année passée, quand il lui avait guéri une vilaine coupure sur sa jambe. Il avait entendu des histoires sur les propriétés du chant du phénix. Il savait que la créature avait le don de faire renaître les morts.

Si seulement il était mort, ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire. Il était juste bloqué quelque part, pour une raison ou une autre, et, dans l'esprit de Sirius, il n'y avait pas tellement de choses ressemblant à une porte à sens unique…

Sirius se mit prudemment sur ses pieds. Dumbledore et Fumsek étaient à Poudlard, c'était donc là qu'il devait aller. Il faisait le trajet à pied avant – il faut en convenir, sous la forme de Patmol- et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dormir maintenant. Ca lui prendrait des jours, s'il allait à la même allure que pour arriver ici, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de pressants engagements.

Enfin, pas qu'il ne pouvait remplir maintenant.

Il resta un moment debout à observer Remus, toujours étendu là en silence. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui ?

Avec hésitation, Sirius se pencha. Il se sentait un peu stupide – mais en même temps, un afflux d'amour protecteur l'envahit, et sur cette pensée, il déposa un baiser fantomatique sur les larmes qui humidifiaient sa joue.

« Je ne pense pas être vraiment mort Remus » déclara Sirius avec confiance, alors qu'en réalité il n'en était pas sûr. « Je reviens dès que je peux. Prend bien soin de toi »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et après une longue et pénible pause, Sirius se retourna.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver le chemin du retour aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Les coups sur la porte étaient hésitants. Cela en disait beaucoup sur l'identité de la personne qui frappait. Cela signifiait : _peut être qu'il préférerait être seul_ ou alors _je m'en fais pour rien._ Remus pensa que probablement, s'il l'ignorait, la personne comprendrait son besoin d'être seul et n'entrerait pas.

La poignée tourna. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas avoir bon à tous les coups. Sirius le taquinait toujours à ce sujet, mais Sirius n'avait pas non plus toujours raison. En fait Sirius faisait souvent des choses stupides. Comme attaquer seul une bande de Mangemorts. Comme toutes ces railleries alors qu'il aurait dû se taire ! Comme se faire tuer !

_Oh! Mon dieu._

_« _Remus ? »

La voix de Molly était aussi hésitante que ses coups sur la porte. Remus ne répondit pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand. Il avait souhaité qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Parler signifiait penser, et il ne le voulait pas. Penser signifiait pleurer et il avait déjà versé tant de larmes qu'il était incapable de pleurer davantage, au point que ça lui brûlait les yeux.

C'était comme fixer le soleil : ensuite vos yeux sont brouillés par la lumière rémanente et vous ne pouvez plus rien voir. Tout s'était passé très vite : l'urgente convocation de Rogue, le départ de l'ordre, puis la bataille dans la chambre de la mort- il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis que Remus avait trouvé Sirius inquiet qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant que quelqu'un lui dise si Harry était sorti de la foret. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les anciens souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'en un instant le monde avait changé.

Il ne pouvait pas…faire cela…encore une fois…

« Remus » répéta Molly, d'un ton plus doux mais aussi plus affirmé. Il y distinguait même de la pitié – _non soit honnête de la compassion – _et l'instinct maternel pour le réconforter. « Tu…ne devrais pas rester seul. »

_Pourquoi pas ? J'étais seul pendant douze ans. De plus, nous n'en avions plus pour longtemps alors pourquoi je me sens, encore maintenant, trompé ?_

Il ne bougeait pas. Les pas traversaient la pièce, et il sentit le lit s'abaisser légèrement comme elle s'asseyait.

_Sirius n'arrivait jamais à comprendre que, même en étant discret, le matelas bougeait et avertissait Remus de sa présence. Et alors il sursautait quand Remus demandait calmement ce qu'il faisait et il lui répondait 'je pensais que tu dormais'. Remus se retournait, souriait et Sirius …………_

La main de Molly était posée sur son épaule, et Remus se rappela soudain l'épisode de l'épouvantard. Il l'avait réconforté comme cela après que la créature lui avait montré chaque membre de sa famille mourir chacun à leur tour. Il se demanda pourquoi ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de voir Sirius étendu sur le sol, glacé – sa plus grande peur étant depuis toujours, la lune qui le forçait à vivre en esclavage. Et puis, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sirius pouvait mourir – pas Sirius, le courageux, l'impétueux et toujours rieur, qui était déjà revenu des ténèbres.

Sirius n'était pas _autorisé_ à mourir, pensa t-il avec colère. Il avait déjà perdu 15 ans de sa vie…

Ce n'était pas _juste._

Il était conscient que Molly lui parlait, de stupides mots réconfortants teintés au fond d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait rien faire s'il ne lui répondait pas. A cette pensée, il sentit une sorte d'amère satisfaction. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule, étrangement chaude contre le froid qui se répandait dans son cœur et dans ses veines.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de partir, mais ce qui sortit, de façon sinistrement calme était « il est parti ».

Puis le silence.

« Je suis si désolée Remus »

L'était-elle vraiment ? se demanda t il, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé Sirius, et quelques instant après il fut choqué de cette pensée. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui changer les idées. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour contrarier Molly. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes à détester. Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort. Harry.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !_

Sa torpeur reculait, remplacée par une tourbillonnante douleur voulant se transformer en un hurlement, mais qui semblait ne pas trouver la sortie, après tant d'années de self control. Un peu chancelant, il s'assit, se dégageant de l'emprise de Molly avec se formant sur ses lèvres l'envie de la congédier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

A la place, il la regarda en silence, ayant besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait demander. Alors elle, compréhensive, le serra dans ses bras comme une mère ou une sœur ou juste une bonne amie, et là il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau pleurer.

* * *

Une sensation déchirante envahit Sirius 3 ou 4 jours plus tard, quelque part juste après Edimbourg. Il trébucha – dans les limites où il pouvait le faire – et secoua la tête, la main devant ses yeux. La terre s'était subitement …_déformée_- les lumières de la ville tournoyaient – et en une seconde tout devint blanc….

« Sirius Black ! »

Et avec l'écho de son nom sonnant toujours à ses oreilles, Sirius se trouva debout face à son filleul.

Harry paraissait fatigué. Usé. En fait il y avait un air chez lui qui lui rappelait la douleur de Remus. L'air de quelqu'un qui paraît plus vieux que son âge. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées comme une personne malade. Il fixait attentivement un petit objet carré, qu'il tenait devant son visage.

Le miroir à double sens, réalisa Sirius.

Il l'avait _appelé_ ici.

L'espoir le submergea. Peut être que s'il retournait à Londres et retrouvait son propre miroir, il pourrait parler à Harry ? Et peut être que si son filleul levait les yeux il le verrait ?

« Harry….. » Commença Sirius dont l'excitation se ressentait.

Harry, qui était assis comme une statue, fit un brusque mouvement qui envoya voler le miroir dans sa valise. Il y eu un bruit de verre cassé. Harry leva les yeux en direction de – ou plutôt à travers- Sirius, sauta de son lit et traversa le dortoir comme s'il souhaitait briser le sol sous ses pas.

Sirius ferma les yeux un moment, désappointé. Il se dirigea vers la valise, espérant sans vraiment y croire que le miroir n'était pas brisé. Une douzaine de fêlure le narguait, reflétant son visage, sans espoir, entre les chaussures et vêtements d'harry.

Sirius grogna. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc.

_Il voyait son reflet dans le miroir._

Il se pencha en avant. Dans le même temps, Harry jeta un paquet d'affaires à lui dans la valise, dissimulant le miroir brisé. Sirius jura bruyamment.

« Bon sang Harry, ça t'aurais tué de regarder avant de balancer tes affaires dessus ? » hurlait –il colérique, en fixant son filleul qui naturellement n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Sirius grinça les dents, et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche – ça l'aidait de se dire qu'il était assis sur le lit et pas juste positionné au-dessus dans les airs- et observa Harry pester et faire des allées et venues entre son lit et sa valise. Il arrivait à se voir dans le miroir. Mais était-il le seul à se voir ? Est ce que Harry verrait son reflet s'il daignait y jeter un œil ? Sirius pensait que oui. Ce qui le rendait encore plus frustré de voir que les vêtement recouvraient le miroir.

Non. Attendez. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait les autres miroir, bien sûr ! Mais le sien était dans un tiroir à coté de son lit. Remus aura peut être nettoyé sa chambre ou l'aura t il laissé comme cela ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires personnelles. Sirius fut frappé par une image de lui arrivant vivant en plein milieu d'une vente aux enchères hors de sa maison, comme le hobbit dans le livre moldu que Remus aimait lire..

Harry fut stoppé en plein mouvement. Les traits de son visage étaient douloureux – plein d'espoir, mais aussi si las. Comme s'il croyait réellement à quelque chose, mais en même temps il y avait une part en lui qui savait que ça ne pouvait pas se réaliser.

Puis le garçon laissa tomber la robe qu'il tenait, parcourut la pièce à vive allure, s'engouffra par la porte et disparut.

« Eh ! Attends ! » lançait inutilement Sirius. Il hésita un moment mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Il suivit Harry hors du dortoir.

Malheureusement son filleul avait déjà disparu et Sirius ne pouvait pas se déplacer plus vite qu'un vieillard boiteux même s'il courait. Il passa un long moment à chercher dans différents couloirs, salles de classe, grommelant des jurons pour lui-même. Il s'arrêta un instant devant un large miroir au cadre doré pour voir s'il y revoyait son reflet, et fut déçu quand il ne le vit pas. Il traversa la grande salle où se tenait la fête de fin d'année, notant au passage qu'Harry ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se positionna devant Dumbledore, qui ne fit pas le moindre petit geste indiquant qu'il l'avait aperçu.

Déprimé, Sirius erra hors de la salle (Sirius était mal à l'aise de regarder ainsi les élèves manger sachant qu'il ne ressentait même pas la faim depuis des jours) et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry y était peut être retourné. Sur le chemin, il fit un détour en direction du bureau de Mc Gonagall (pour voir si elle avait vraiment un panier pour chat sous son bureau), puis vers le placard de Rusard où il rangeait les objets qu'il confisquait et enfermait les élèves (lui et James s'étaient débrouillé pour ne jamais se faire prendre – et le contenu était en réalité plutôt décevant) et enfin les toilettes des filles (juste parce qu'il le pouvait). Il commençait à penser que ne pas posséder de corps pourrait être amusant.

Il était dans les toilettes quand il jeta un œil à tout hasard dans le miroir…..Et se vit.

Sous le choc, il faillit tomber par terre. Il fixa, avec incrédulité, son reflet. Il paraissait très pale et faible, mais il était définitivement bien réel. Il s'approcha d'un pas du miroir.

Son reflet disparut.

Sirius grogna légèrement et recula avec précaution. Il y était de nouveau – c'était comme s'il avait marché à l'intérieur puis a l'extérieur d'une zone spéciale qui le rendait visible. Il fit de nouveau l'expérience, en faisant quelques pas à droite et à gauche. Il était maintenant certain que s'il bougeait hors d'un certain périmètre, son reflet disparaissait.

Sirius était confus . Qu'y avait-il de si spécial dans cette portion de miroir ? Il se déplaça encore une fois sur le coté, et aperçu quelque chose d'autre dans le reflet.

Il fit demi-tour pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet qui était accroché sur le mur derrière lui – à l'opposé du grand miroir. C'était un autre miroir, beaucoup plus petit, tâché et fêlé. Les deux miroirs étaient positionnés pour se refléter l'un l'autre. Probablement pour que les filles puissent se coiffer, pensa Sirius.

Il ondula sa main dans l'espace séparant les deux glaces. Et en effet il se voyait dans les deux.

« Ok » dit-il à haute voix, en pensant à toute vitesse. « Donc un miroir ne me montre pas, mais deux, oui. »

Sirius resta dans l'espace entre les deux miroirs, savourant le fait qu'il puisse se voir. Un miroir seul , ne fonctionnait pas. Mais le miroir d'Harry était enchanté, lié à un autre- donc ce miroir unique le montrait aussi . Sirius faisait maintenant les cents pas dans la pièce, se jetant un regard à chaque fois qu'il passait à hauteur du petit miroir. Mais comment l'utiliser ?

Remus possédait un miroir à double sens. Sirius s'arrêta, fixant son reflet en souriant quand il eut une idée. S'il pouvait juste obtenir de Remus qu'il regarde dans son miroir….

Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout devint froid.

Sirius frissonna. Il s'était si bien habitué à ne plus rien ressentir que le brusque changement de température devint insupportable. Il s'attendait à voir son souffle s'échapper de sa bouche sous forme de vapeur. Les lumières de la pièce faiblirent, réalisa-il en commençant à s'alarmer. Puis subitement il ne vit plus rien excepté lui-même dans le carré de miroir, les yeux exorbités et apeurés.

Il y avait des voix. Il entendait des gens qui murmuraient, riaient, le narguaient. Il crut un moment qu'il était de retour à Azkaban, et que les Détraqueurs arrivaient.

« Non…non… » murmura t il en reculant. « Je ….je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait »

Sirius fit un autre pas en arrière, fuyant le miroir. Il coura a travers le mur, espérant quitter derrière lui le froid glacial, mais ce dernier le rattrapait aussi vite que la marée montante. Sirius lança un regard en arrière en courant toujours, et vit les murs du couloir noircir, comme si l'obscurité grimpait dessus.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

Avait-il fait quelque chose en marchant entre les deux miroirs ? Etait ce une sorte de piège ? Il fonça droit devant lui puis, au détour d'un couloir, traversa les murs de deux classes, et se jeta dans les escaliers. Peut être que s'il allait dans un endroit peuplé, les gens seraient capable de stopper cette chose, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas _lui…_

Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes : les étudiants se dispersaient vers la sortie en bavardant et riant. La fête était terminée. Sirius continua sa course _à travers_ eux en se retournant de temps en temps pour voir leurs réactions.

Rien, même pas un battement de cils.

Sirius dévisageait avec horreur l'ombre qui filait sur les murs, frôlait le plafond enchanté et se propageait en faisant des vrilles tout autour de la salle. C'était comme une énorme main aux innombrables doigts planant au-dessus de la pièce , avide de trouver quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un. Lui-même, pensa plutôt Sirius, sachant que personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir.

Il se retourna et s'enfuit sur toute la longueur de la salle, espérant malgré tout que Dumbledore pourrait faire quelque chose. Le directeur parlait avec Rogue, ignorant totalement les ténèbres tout autour d'eux. Sirius fit demi-tour mais réalisa qu'il était encerclé. L'ombre avait rampé jusqu'au sol. Il fit marche arrière en direction de Dumbledore. L'ombre touchait maintenant la robe de Rogue…

Rogue stoppa sa conversation avec Dumbledore et parut alarmé. Un étrange mélange de colère et de peur se lisait sur son visage. Dumbledore le regarda curieusement, mais Rogue fit un mouvement net et déterminé de la main.

Sirius sentit alors la chaleur revenir peu a peu. L'obscurité semblait hésiter encore un peu, puis se dissipa en s'enroulant sur elle-même. L'oppressant sentiment de menace était parti.

« ---Que se passe t-il ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Rogue balaya du regard la salle en plissant les yeux. Pendant un court instant, Sirius fut déchiré entre l'espoir que son vieil ennemi puisse le voir tout en priant pour le contraire. Les yeux de Rogue cillèrent droit dans sa direction, néanmoins l'homme au nez crochu se retourna vers le directeur.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr » disait-il à voix basse. « On aurait dit une sorte d'attaque, mais elle n'était dirigé sur aucun d'entre nous »

« Legilimancie ? » questionna Dumbledore, le regard bleu transperçant.

Rogue hésita. « Non… » répondit-il doucement. « Non, pas ça. C'était comme… ». Il s'arrêta. Sirius attendait avec exaltation, mais le professeur de potion n'en dit pas plus.

« Bien » dit Dumbledore, et Sirius remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il paraissait fatigué. « Je dois y aller…Beaucoup à faire….Bonne chance Severus. »

Rogue approuva sèchement et partit, sa longue cape tournoyant dans son sillage. Dumbledore le suivit, laissant Sirius seul et bouleversé.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?_ Il s'assit à la table des professeurs et souhaita pouvoir y poser ses avants bras. _Etait-elle après moi, ou est ce que j'étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Comment avait fait Rogue pour la stopper devant tout le monde, alors que personne ne pouvait la voir ?_

Sirius reprit de nouveau son chemin à vive allure , toujours inquiet. Il se rendit compte qu'il jetait des regards nerveux sur tous les murs. Il avait le besoin pressant de se trouver aussi loin que possible de l'école. Quelque chose savait qu'il était ici. Ce quelque chose avait essayé de lui nuire – ça ne lui aurait même pas traverser l'esprit que cette effrayante ombre avait de bonnes intentions. On aurait dit des …Détraqueurs.

Sirius frissonna. Il était maintenant près de la sortie de la salle. Il regarda précautionneusement par la porte. Pas d'étudiants en vue, ni d'ombres malveillante. Il prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Quoi que ce fut, c'était partit.

Tardivement, il se souvint de son plan pour trouver Fumseck. C'était probablement le moment ou jamais. Il retourna donc sur ses pas en direction du bureau du directeur.

Des voix s'élevaient devant lui, vers le bout du couloir. Sirius s'arrêta pour écouter. Il réalisa qu'une d'entre elle appartenait à Nick quasi sans tête, le fantôme de Griffondor. L'autre voix ne lui était pas familière.

« ..Mais, ne devrions nous pas avertir quelqu'un ? » disait Nick.

« Ca ne les concernent pas » répliqua doucement mais clairement une voix de femme, «Ils ne peuvent même pas la voir, l'ombre ne peut pas les toucher… »

« Tout de même » répondit Nick incrédule « Le directeur pourrait peut être nous éclairer sur ce phénomène ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu de similaire en 500 ans… »

Sirius tourna au coin du couloir et vit devant lui Nick et un fantôme de femme, qu'il se souvint vaguement avoir croisé durant ses années ici. Elle avait tendance à hanter la bibliothèque, et lors d'une 'occasion' particulière elle lui avait causé un horrible choc dans la section interdite. Les deux fantômes flottaient tranquillement dans sa direction, et Sirius hésitait entre se mettre sur le coté ou de simplement les laisser le traverser.

La question fut vite résolu lorsque Nick l'aperçut et qu'il sauta si brusquement que sa tête tomba sur ses épaules. Remis de ses émotions, il s'exclama « Grands Dieux ! SIRIUS BLACK !»

Sirius le fixa, ébahi.

La femme le détailla de haut en bas avec intérêt, avant de venir en aide à Nick pour remettre sa tête en place.

« Vous pouvez me voir ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit doucement la femme,

« Aussi clairement que les autres » dit Nick.

« Alors je suis un fantôme ? » demanda Sirius, le cœur serré.

Nick glissa vers lui, puis le regarda de près.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être un » dit-il pensivement. Le fantôme tendit la main pour essayer d'empoigner le bras de Sirius. Sa main ne fit que le traverser. « Non ; les fantômes peuvent se toucher, vois-tu ! »

« Mais vous arrivez à me voir- et à m'entendre ». Sirius avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

« Effectivement ». Nick fit un cercle autour de lui, ne faisant aucune tentative pour dissimuler sa curiosité. « Bizarrement, je viens juste de parler de votre récent, euh, décès- avec le jeune Harry. Je lui ai assuré que vous ne reviendriez pas. Comment êtes-vous - pardonnez-moi ma curiosité – revenu ? »

« Je ne suis pas revenu au sens exact » expliqua rapidement Sirius. « Je ne pense pas être allé quelque part. Mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir été tué. »

Les deux fantômes paraissaient confus.

« Mais maintenant, plusieurs témoins clameront le contraire » murmura la femme.

« Arianwen a raison : un grand nombre de personnes sont convaincu de votre mort » dit Nick. « Connaissez-vous Arianwen, Sirius ? C'est une très bonne amie à moi – vous avez sûrement dû la croiser … »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance » répondit Arianwen.

Sirius acquiesça avec impatience en sa direction. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces civilités. « Est ce que nous pourrions parler deux minutes ? »

Les fantômes approuvèrent (la tête de Nick vacilla dangereusement) et Nick les guida à travers le mur le plus proche , dans une salle de classe vide. Sirius résuma rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de la mort et ses efforts pour communiquer avec son entourage.

Quand il eut terminé, les deux fantômes étaient toujours étrangement silencieux.

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius nerveusement.

« Vraiment étrange » dit Arianwen lentement. Elle glissa à coté de lui et éleva ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Sirius. Ses doigts translucides le frôlant presque. « Il était écrit qu'aucun vivant ne pouvait repasser le voile, mais pourtant vous êtes revenu ici . »

Sirius cligna des yeux. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ressentait …_quelque chose_ irradier de ses mains. Ce n'était ni une sensation de chaleur, ni de froid, mais simplement une sensation.

« Vous voyez, l'arcade ce n'est pas un sujet que nous abordons souvent » dit Nick en jouant nerveusement avec sa fraise. « Ceux d'entres nous qui demeurent ici…ont refusé de la traverser. Donc nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté. »

Sirius renifla. « Pas grand chose, autant que je sache ». Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se libérer des main d'Arianwen. Elle rabaissa ses bras , en le regardant toujours au travers de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Vous n'êtes pas de l'autre côté » dit elle tranquillement. « Toutefois vous avez passé la limite et maintenant il vous est impossible d'avancer ou de reculer. Vous êtes bloqué entre deux mondes, une sorte de limbe si vous préférez. L'espace entre les reflets. Le monde des échos d'un miroir reflétant. (ndt : _The echoworld of a mirrored mirror_ en VO)

Sirius la fixait…_bien sûr…_

« Et c'est bien ? Mal ? Y a-t-il un chemin pour revenir ? »

Arianwen fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant, je présume. Il en est question dans de vieux livres mais j'ignore si les âmes perdues ont été retrouvées. »

« Magnifique » soupira Sirius, en jetant sa tête en arrière et en s'étirant pour soulager une douleur fictive. « Donc, je ne suis pas mort, mais je peux le devenir, et pour couronner le tout une ombre me poursuit et apparemment elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

Nick laissa échapper une légère exclamation. Sirius le regarda avec curiosité.

« Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » demanda anxieusement le fantôme.

« Ouais ». Sirius frissonna en y repensant. « Je pense que…quoi que ce soit…c'était après moi. »

Les yeux d'Arianwen étaient maintenant grand ouverts. Elle jetait des regards aux alentours nerveusement. Nick paraissait aussi inquiet.

« Etes vous sûr ? »

« Certain ». Sirius essayait de capter son regard. « Nick ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous savez ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne sais pas précisément ce que c'est » dit lentement Nick. « Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous devez savoir. Cet.. endroit où vous vous trouvez… Je ne peux pas prétendre en savoir énormément a ce sujet… Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas seul. »

Un frisson glacial parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sirius.

« Quoi ?!? Qui ? »

Nick quasi sans tête détourna le regard. « Certaines magies peuvent influencer ce monde – legilimencie, occlumencie, les rêves magiques… Tout comme certaines créatures… Les sombrals, je suppose, peuvent sentir votre présence, ainsi que les phénix. Et… ». Il hésita.

Arianwen finit sa phrase, d'une voix ferme mais paisible.

« Tout comme les détraqueurs, qui se nourrissent d'âmes comme la vôtre. »

* * *

prochain chapitre** : 'Une lueur d'espoir'**


	3. Une lueur d'espoir

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , virg05, sirianna, tabasco, loulou31, benane !**

_Virg05_ : voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

_Sirianna _: Contente que ca te plaise ; oui c'est une histoire au thème interressant, bien écrite et en plus c'est un sirius/remus, que demander de plus ; !

_Tabasco_ : Moi aussi j'ai lu quelques histoires sur le retour de sirius, et , dans la majorité des cas les auteurs le font revenir comme ça, beaucoup trop rapidement, sans explications plausibles. Ici l'auteur exploite les indices , laissés par rowling, (comme les miroirs par ex) mais elle ne s'en contente pas, elle imagine aussi bcp d'autres choses ; tu verra par la suite si j'ai toujours la chance de t'avoir comme lecteur(trice) au prochain chap.

_Loulou31_ : merci bcp c'est vrai qu'elle est triste, enfin surtout les trois premiers chap . Sirius n'est plus isolé maintenant , les fantomes le voient, mais ils n'auront pas vraiment une grande importance dans l'histoire…tu verra , réponse dans ce chap ;)

_Benane_ : je l'ai eu ma grande review , merci, merci ! j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que tu aimera autant sinon plus !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Une lueur d'espoir **

Le Poudlard express laissa échapper un long et perçant sifflement pour avertir les passagers du départ imminent du train. Un ou deux élèves retardataires se ruèrent vers les portes, et le chef de gare fit signe au conducteur de démarrer.

Sirius se cala bien sur ses pieds tandis que le train commençait à bouger. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça fonctionne. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il se retrouverai à léviter au-dessus des rails. Il observa Harry, qui regardait par la fenêtre pendant que ses amis parlaient paisiblement, puis détourna son regard vers la valise de son filleul, qui contenait la clé du succès ou de l'échec de son plan.

Puis il réalisa que le paysage défilait à un bon rythme, et qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de chute à travers le mur. Il soupira de soulagement et se résolut à regarder Harry.

Il y avait une évidente connexion à faire. Le miroir l'avait appelé à lui ; le miroir avait montré son reflet. Pour cette raison, le miroir était probablement, pour lui, une sorte d'ancre dans ce monde ; Arianwen avait suggéré que s'il demeurait proche du miroir, il serait transporté tout le long dans son sillage.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris son explication – et son sens du mélodrame lui tapait sur les nerfs - mais il était plus que décidé à tenter sa chance.

Il était prêt à tout pour s'éloigner de Poudlard.

Ron demanda quelque chose à Harry, chose à laquelle son neveu ne répondit que vaguement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le paysage défilant. Sirius aurait voulu qu'Harry parle plus. Ses réponses ne dépassaient pas plus de quelques mots dits le plus vite possible, et en voyant les regards que se lançaient Ron et Hermione, ils évitaient prudemment certains sujets.

« C'est bon » dit Sirius à haute voix. « Si tu veux avoir de la peine, je veux dire. Va droit au but. Laisse toi aller, pleure. Je serai flatté, honnêtement. »

« Eh! Harry » dit Ron « ça te dirai une partie d'échecs »

« Ou tu ne peux pas, je suppose » murmura Sirius pour lui, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il ne trouvait vraiment pas ça très amusant. Pas quand il voyait ces adolescents si tranquilles qui, l'été dernier, respiraient la joie de vivre, riaient, se querellaient, se taquinaient. Pas quand il se remémorait les larmes de Remus. Non, il ne pouvait pas plaisanter sur ça, . Il voulait juste trouver le moyen de revenir au plus vite, d'alléger des peines qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû endurer.

Peut être aurait-il dû attendre Dumbledore après tout. Debout, Sirius faisait les cents pas dans le petit compartiment comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était inquiet, en ne remarquant même pas qu'il marchait à travers les occupants. Les fantômes et lui avaient cherché toute la nuit dans Poudlard une trace du directeur, mais en vain. Soit sa chambre était plus protégée et cachée qu'ils ne le pensaient, soit Dumbledore avait tout bonnement quitté le château.

Ils firent néanmoins quelques découvertes. Fumseck, qui était endormi dans le bureau de Dumbledore, s'était mis à chanter pour accueillir Sirius et ensuite s'était posé au-dessus de son épaule. Le phénix était petit et sans plumes – ce qui était étrange, car Sirius était certain qu'il lui restait de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne se consume – mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait, semblait un miracle après une si longue période dépourvue de toutes sensations. Fumseck avait chanté paisiblement tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le bureau, mais ça ne lui avait été d'aucun secours.

Ils découvrirent aussi que les portraits ressentaient la présence de Sirius, malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir (sauf à certains endroits précis). Cela avait fasciné Arianwen, et fait s'envoler le peu d'espoir restant pour rassurer quelque peu Sirius, qui se sentait pour le moins nerveux , attendant d'un moment a l'autre l'arrivée d'un Détraqueur à travers le mur.

Finalement quand l'agitation reprit dans le château, Nick avait suggéré d'aller voir Mac Gonagall, comme Dumbledore était introuvable. Sirius aurait voulu accepter – mais il ne le fit pas car au même moment il avait ressenti le retour de l'ombre malveillante qui l'avait suivi plus tôt. Il fit semblant d'hésiter, mais refusa de rester une seconde de plus dans ce château.

Les deux fantômes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à Préaulard, d'où ils observèrent les élèves arriver dans leurs calèches tirées par les Sombrals (il se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu ces créatures - c'était il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il suivait Harry lors de sa rentrée en troisième année) et se répéta ce qu'avait dit Arianwen au sujet du miroir. Il décida de tenter sa chance.

Et maintenant, il était là. Il regardait Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs – il essaya d'avertir son filleul que le pion adverse avançait sur sa gauche, mais Ron atteignit habilement la reine, achevant les dernières chances d'Harry.

Il lut aussi le magazine de Ginny au-dessus de son épaule. Il regarda avec méfiance l'étrange plante appartenant au garçon qui avait le nez cassé au ministère – il devait s'appeler Neville, d'après ce qu'il comprit - Sirius n'était pas vraiment en accord avec la végétation en général. Ca lui rappelait ses trop fréquentes altercations avec le saule cogneur, dans sa jeunesse.

Ce qui lui fit reporter ses pensées sur Remus, le plongeant de nouveau dans une profonde tristesse.

Néanmoins il y eut quelques moments d'exaltation pendant le voyage, lorsque le vacarme et l'agitation venant d'un compartiment un peu plus loin brisa le silence. Sirius voulut aussitôt se précipiter là-bas et examiner les lieux quand il se rappela qu'il devait être toujours proche du miroir. Il dû attendre que Ron sorte du compartiment et revienne quelques minutes plus tard avec un Harry indemne mais quelque peu désordonné, qui raconta aux autres que Malfoy lui avait tendu une embuscade.

Sirius ne pouvait que savourer les descriptions que faisait Ron de ce qui avait été infligé aux Serpentard. C'était presque digne de James et lui, comme il le disait souvent.

A part ça le trajet fut peu mouvementé. Le Poudlard express se traîna dans la gare de King Cross et Sirius suivit Harry hors du train.

« Je suppose que c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir » dit-il avec regret. Il s'était déjà décidé à aller chercher Remus au square Grimmaurd. Il espérait que les portraits seraient capables de l'aider, tout en modérant ces propos car le seul et a moitié convenable (et sensé) était Phineas Nigellus, et le vieux directeur ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Mais il fut quasiment aussi surpris qu'Harry, en traversant la barrière, de trouver Remus Lupin attendant de l'autre coté.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela que ça ira mieux » dit Sirius à Remus, qui préparait une tasse de thé. « Tu es supposé revenir au quartier général de l'ordre. Ok, moi aussi je déteste cet endroit, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas y faire attention ». Il soupira. « Ou fais semblant pour moi? Tu as toujours fait des choses dans ce genre, Remus… »

Remus versa l'eau bouillante dans une vieille théière fêlée et posa le couvercle dessus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre en attendant que le thé infuse.

Sirius tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant au dehors, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un ciel voilé de gris. La pluie martelait les carreaux de la fenêtre. Le ciel était bas, sombre et menaçant. Il ne pouvait pas voir la mer depuis cet angle, mais il l'entendait : une mer démontée dont les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers. Même les herbes hautes, balayées par le vent, paraissaient grises.

Il avait séjourné ici quelques semaines l'année dernière, avant de déménager au square Grimmaurd, et bien sûr il l'avait déjà visité quand il était encore à l'école – c'était la demeure des parents de Remus. Ironiquement, tous les deux avaient été obligés de revenir dans les maisons qui les avaient vu grandir, même si leur enfance n'aurait pas pu être plus différente.

Sirius se souvenait toujours de la mère de Remus lui expliquant avec patience le fonctionnement des appareils électroménagers moldus. Il n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi leur maison était si différente des maisons de sorciers ordinaires : il savait maintenant comment les loups-garous étaient traités dans le monde des sorciers.

Remus se leva enfin, souleva le couvercle et versa le liquide ambré et fumant dans une tasse. Sirius l'observait, inconsolable. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de thé comme Remus, mais à cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir reprendre la théière des mains trop frêles de Remus et boire une tasse en sa compagnie.

« Si tu revenais au quartier général » continua t il, hésitant après cette succession de pensées« Je pourrais peutêtre demander de l'aide au vieux Phineas. Bon sang Remus, j'aimerai vraiment que tu retrouve le sourire. Quand je t'ai vu à la gare, j'ai pensé que c'était un lendemain de pleine lune tellement tu étais pâle. »

Remus ajouta un peu de lait – très peu, mais il insistait toujours pour avoir un nuage de lait dans son thé – et emmena sa tasse de la cuisine vers le salon, guidé seulement par la faible lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Sirius le suivit. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Tu devrais allumer la lumière » le réprimanda Sirius. Remus était assis par terre derrière une grande boite en carton. « Tu fatigues tes yeux, dans le noir. »

Remus but une gorgée de son thé et posa ensuite sa tasse sur la table basse tout près de lui. Puis il soupira en fixant un long moment le carton. Après un temps de réflexion il se pencha au-dessus de la boite et l'attira plus près de lui.

Sirius lui s'assit sur le canapé. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas réellement assis dessus. Il observait Remus, dénué de toute expression, qui commençait à sortir de la boite toutes sortes de choses qu'il empilait en tas séparés. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point on pouvait se sentir impuissant lorsque l'on ne peux pas parler.

« Je me rappelle maintenant que tu m'avais parlé de cette boite » dit-il après quelques minutes. « Tu m'avais dit que tu gardais absolument tout ce qui te faisait penser à moi. Je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais encore rien déballé, et tu m'avais répondu que tu devais auparavant faire le tri, et que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à _lui _faire face. A Queudver. Le traître »

Sirius s'approcha de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce que Remus tenait dans ses mains. Il pensa que c'était une photo, mais Remus la mis de coté avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir correctement. Son ami cherchait quelque chose de spécifique : ses mains étaient déterminées quand elles sortaient les objets et les empilaient ensuite.

« Et puis, je suppose que tout est trépident ici » continua Sirius, pour lui-même et pour l'oublieux Remus. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant de parler ainsi. Il réalisa, avec remord et une pointe d'ironie que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait totalement ouvertement à son amant depuis 15 ans. « J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses me voir, Moony. Je veux être avec toi pour passer à travers tout ça. Je veux me remémorer tout ça avec toi. Je veux revenir près de toi et je ne sais pas comment. »

Remus était maintenant absorbé dans la lecture d'un vieux manuel d'école. Les lignes fines aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche semblaient s'être un peu décontractées. Il ne souriait pas, mais Sirius était certain qu'il avait était momentanément distrait de son chagrin.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites » dit doucement Sirius, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point il devenait larmoyant. « Je t'aimais, bien sûr. Et je t'aime toujours, si ça compte de là où je suis. Au début je pensais que j'étais mort. Puis j'ai ensuite pensé trouver le moyen de revenir en un rien de temps. Maintenant, je ne sais pas, exception faite que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là sous cette forme. Remus ? J'aimerai que tu puisses m'entendre. »

« J'aurai aimé t'avoir dit avant… » Sirius pesait ses mots tout en regardant Remus mettre de coté un livre puis sortir un petit cristal. « J'aurai aimé t'avoir dit avant tout ce qu'avait représenté pour moi cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante, lorsque tu m'as fais confiance. J'aurai aimé t'avoir dit pourquoi je pensais que c'était toi l'espion de Voldemort. »

Sirius changea de place, souhaitant pouvoir ressentir les coussins derrière son dos. Remus tenait toujours dans sa main le petit cristal, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas focalisés dessus. Ils étaient perdus dans le vide, et dans chaque ligne de son corps on pouvait y lire de la lassitude.

« Tu devrais te reposer un moment » murmura Sirius, sachant très bien pourtant que Remus ne pouvait l'entendre. L'autre homme soupira, laissa tomber la petite boule de cristal sur le coté et posa sa tête contre le bras du fauteuil où était assis Sirius. Remus ferma les yeux.

Surpris, Sirius le questionna aussitôt. « Est ce tu m'entends »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il s'enfonça alors dans son siège. C'était juste une coïncidence. Il regarda Remus un moment, en commençant par son long cou et en s'attardant sur la tristesse qui se dégageait de chaque ligne de son visage fin et prématurément ridé.

Il voulait désespérément pouvoir bouger et le serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma à son tour ses paupières pour éviter cette vision.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu es venu emménager au quartier général avec moi » Se demandait Sirius à haute voix. « Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te le demander. Subitement tu m'as juste dit qu'avec tout le travail de l'ordre et toutes les soirées passées ici pour les réunions, tu ne viendrais à la maison que pour dormir ; alors tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais nettoyer une chambre ici, et emmener quelques-uns uns de tes livres. »

Sirius sourit, perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux de Remus étaient toujours clos. C'était étrangement réconfortant : il avait vraiment l'impression que son ami l'écoutait attentivement.

« J'étais en train de te fixer stupidement, et tu commençais à t'excuser, et il fallait presque que je crie pour que tu te taises assez longtemps et te dire que j'aimais cette idée. Et tu me souriais, avec cet air dans le regard qui disait que tu me trouvais toujours amusant, ombre de moi-même que je suis. Etait. » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Non. Je suis. Je vis. Je pense » il soupira de nouveau. « Oh ! Quoique je sois, où suis-je en ce moment »

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius se leva du fauteuil et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il leva la main comme pour dégager une mèche de son visage mais retira sa main avant, se souvenant que ses mains passeraient à travers lui.

« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir t'embrasser »

Sirius arrivait presque à imaginer que Remus penchait sa tête légèrement sous ses caresses. Sirius se mit sur ses pieds, toujours accroupi et regarda tristement son amant. S'il était vraiment coincé ici comme ça pour toujours, le pire, et de loin, serait de voir Remus et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés » Demanda t il doucement. « Enfin pas vraiment la première fois – c'était en sixième année, juste avant de tout foutre en l'air. Je veux dire la première fois depuis_, après. _Après ton arrivée au quartier général. Tu étais plongé dans un de tes livres, moi j'étais assis près de toi, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, Moony ». Sirius sourit à cette évocation. « Tu ne devrais pas lire près de moi. C'est diablement sexy. Quand c'est toi qui lis bien sur » Il secoua sa tête et ses yeux s'égarèrent sur Remus.

Sirius fit une pause, et s'intéressa à lui de plus près. Remus paraissait détendu contre le fauteuil, les yeux clos, la respiration paisible, mais Sirius savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il y avait une certaine conscience sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte de transe. Et Sirius avait cru percevoir une réaction de Remus à son commentaire sur la lecture.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fois, lorsque Molly nous a surpris ensemble » continua t il, observant attentivement Remus « Comment elle nous avait fixé. Nous étions certains qu'elle était horrifiée. Puis elle s'était mise à rire. J'étais offensé, toi embarrassé, et elle avait dit qu'elle comprenait enfin pourquoi personne ne t'avais mis le grappin dessus pour t'épouser; je lui ai demandé « et pour moi » Elle m'a juste regardé et ajouté « chacun ses goûts.. »

Sirius se tut, surpris, Remus s'était mis à rire. Un rire court et à peine perceptible, mais c'était définitivement une réponse. Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine, Sirius combattit intérieurement pour contrôler sa voix. Il soupçonnait que si Remus l'avait vraiment entendu, il était impératif qu'il garde un ton régulier et doux qui pourrait lui rappeler des souvenirs.

« Moony » dit-il attentivement « Est ce tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? Pourrais-tu retrouver ton miroir à double sens, s'il te plait, et le ramener ici ? Tu pourrais le faire tout de suite »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Sirius aurait retenu son souffle s'il en avait eu. Puis Remus bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Il plissa les sourcils en signe de confusion tout en lançant des regards interrogateurs autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Sirius priait, silencieusement, tous les dieux .

Remus se redressa mais ne fit aucun effort pour se relever. Le cœur de Sirius s'enfonça profondément , mais ce fut pour mieux remonter lorsque Remus sortit le miroir de sa poche. En y repensant, il lui était dans ses habitudes de garder tout sur lui contrairement à Sirius.

Sirius se rua alors aussitôt derrière Remus à l'endroit où son reflet serait visible. Il entr'aperçu le visage de son ami – songeur et désappointé – avant que ses yeux ne cillent en sa direction et s'agrandissent sous le choc.

_« Sirius » _Haleta-il en se retournant.

« OUI » hurla Sirius extasié, souriant à Remus, qui fixait maintenant droit à travers lui, le visage aussi blanc que la craie. « Regarde dans le miroir, regarde dans le miroir… »criait Sirius.

Remus hissa le miroir à hauteur de ses yeux, avec précaution. Et se retourna voyant de nouveau le visage de Sirius, agenouillé derrière lui.

Remus tourna encore une fois la tête, très doucement. Ses yeux balayant chaque millimètre autour et au-delà de Sirius, puis re-fixa le miroir.

« Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant » demanda-il d'un ton neutre, mais on y percevait pourtant des tremblements dans la voix. « Ou alors es-tu vraiment là »

« Je suis réellement ici, triple idiot » répondit Sirius avec affection. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Dans le miroir, il vit Remus cligner des yeux.

« Comment »

Sirius haussa les épaules. A sa plus grande consternation, Remus baissa le miroir et prit une profonde respiration.

« C'est le même principe que les photos » dit-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas réel. »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que si et je suis bien réel » protesta Sirius avec indignation. Il sentait sa seule opportunité partir à une vitesse alarmante. « Tu ne vas quand même pas oser ranger ce miroir, Moony… »

Remus fit justement ce geste malheureux, mais sa main hésitante était toujours dans sa poche. Et se décida à ressortir tout doucement le miroir, avec une expression douloureusement méfiante.

Sirius se positionna derrière lui et leva sa main contre la surface du miroir. Remus fit de même lentement essayant de toucher Sirius. Leurs doigts glissaient l'un à travers l'autre, et Remus déglutit difficilement.

« Sirius » Répéta-il doucement, et cette fois d'après le ton de sa voix, il semblait vraiment croire qu'il pouvait être entendu.

« C'est bien moi » dit Sirius pour le rassurer, bouillonnant d'euphorie. Remus le voyait « Mais tu as un meilleur travail à faire, et c'est de trouver le moyen de me faire sortir d'ici au plus vite, Moony ou je vais commencer à devenir fou » il ria. « enfin _plus fou_ »

Remus le regardait attentivement, les yeux plissés, et Sirius devina qu'il essayait de lire sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai vu mourir » dit-il gravement.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et la referma avant. Il y avait trop de questions en suspend . Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Es-tu un fantôme »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Peux-tu…me suivre »

Sirius approuva énergiquement ;

Remus se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Puis son regard se concentra sur le miroir.

« Et si c'était un piège … » dit-il d'un ton neutre« l'auteur …le regrettera amèrement. »

Sirius soupira. « Ce n'est pas un piège, Moony. Je te le jures. Où allons-nous »

Remus semblait avoir compris la dernière phrase car il répondit « J'ai besoin de parler à Harry. »

* * *

Harry ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention à la sonnette. Très peu de personnes venaient lui rendre visite, mais il tendit légèrement l'oreille pour savoir qui venait interrompre sa nouvelle activité favorite : se complaire dans la culpabilité.

Il fut surpris, néanmoins, quand sa tante Pétunia cria son nom. Et il fut encore plus surpris – quand il se décida à bouger de l'endroit où il fixait morosement par la fenêtre, et se traîna vers la porte d'entrée – de voir le professeur Lupinêtre le sujet du comportement suffisant de sa tante, qui le dévisageait entièrement avec dédain.

Lupin était vêtu de façon moldue, avec les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait à la gare l'autre jour, et paraissait encore plus fatigué, las, si c'était possible. Mais en même temps, l'air de quelqu'un qui essaye de contrôler son effervescence.

« Professeur Lupin » Dit Harry, pour dire quelque chose. Pétunia lui lança un regard furieux (pour avoir l'audace de connaître une telle personne) et Lupin la regarda rapidement.

« Harry » dit-il dans une sorte de salut. « Est ce…je peux te dire un mot »

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée avec un regard oblique en direction de Pétunia, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas incluse dans « ce mot ».

« Je vais juste mettre mes chaussures et j'arrive » dit rapidement Harry, tout en se ruant vers sa chambre.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils marchaient tout le long de Privet Drive, poursuivit par le regard meurtrier de la tante. Elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit vu en compagnie de Lupin. Mais lui et Lupin l'ignorèrent autant que possible. Elle était ainsi réduite à fulminer en silence.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Harry quand ils eurent fait quelques pas dans la rue adjacente. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Lupin. Une part de lui voulait parler de Sirius, tandis que l'autre voulait tout sauf ça. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment Lupin réagissait après ça, s'il ressentait les même choses que lui. Il se demandait aussi si Lupin considérait qu'il était responsable de la mort de Sirius.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit Lupin d'un ton absent. « Elle était bien pire au mariage de tes parents »

Harry le regarda surpris, momentanément distrait . « Elle était à leur mariage »

« Oh, oui » Lupin esquissa un faible sourire. « Elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde une occasion de faire savoir à tout le monde à quel point elle désapprouvait James. » . Son expression changea. « Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, Harry »

Harry approuva prudemment. Après avoir longé le petit parc de Magnolia Crescent, Harry décida d'y pénétrer et vagabonda près des balançoires. Il regardait Lupin avec curiosité attendant la question.

Lupin mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit miroir carré. Harry le fixa, avec un sentiment désagréable dans l'estomac. Il l'avait reconnu. Il en avait un identique, qui était maintenant brisé en plusieurs morceaux, au fond de sa valise.

Lupin lui tendit le miroir, et ajouta simplement « Qu'est ce que tu vois »

Harry fixa Lupin quelques instants, puis tourna son regard vers le miroir. Il vit le reflet du ciel. Il leva le miroir permettant ainsi de voir son visage, ainsi que les arbres derrière lui, le toboggan—«

-et, aussi nettement que le jour, **Sirius**, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Le miroir ne fut sauvé du même sort que son jumeau que grâce aux admirables réflexes de Lupin.

« Comment… » Harry arracha l'objet des mains de son professeur, et regarda de nouveau. Suffisamment sûr maintenant qu'il y avait Sirius, paraissant plutôt amusé. Son parrain gesticula ses mains comme pour dire « _Je fais toujours cet effet là sur les gens_. »

« Sirius t'a bien donné un miroir comme celui là, n'est ce pas » demanda calmement Lupin. Harry fit oui de la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le reflet de Sirius. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lupin assis sur une des balançoires encore en bon état. « Il faut que je le vois, pour vérifier s'il montre aussi son image »

« Il ne montre rien du tout » dit rapidement Harry. Lupin leva un sourcil , interrogateur. « J'ai essayé de l'utiliser. Pour lui parler. J'ai appelé son nom plusieurs fois, mais rien. Alors, j'ai… » Harry baissa la tête ,embarrassé. « Je l'ai, en quelque sorte…, brisé. »

Lupin secoua la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde, et Harry crut percevoir de la compréhension. Puis Lupin étendit ses longues jambes, poussant la balançoire en arrière.

« Il peut se réparer. La question la plus importante que l'on doit se poser est : soit ce miroir à été ensorcellé pour montrer l'image de Sirius, soit il reflète quelque chose de vraiment présent »

« V_raiment… ?_ »

« Vous voulez dire que… Sirius est toujours en vie »

Lupin soupira. Il sembla soudainement plus vieux, et un intrus dans le paysageétant assis sur cette balançoire pour enfant dans un parc moldu.

« Il ne peut pas être en vie, Harry » dit il tristement, fixant le sol. « Personne ne peut survivre au sort de la mort – sauf toi, bien sur, grâce à Lily… »

« Attendez » Harry détourna les yeux de Sirius-qui faisait de grands gestes sans ménagements- et baissa le miroir. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Ce n'est pas l'Avada Kedavra qui l'a frappé »

La tête de Lupin se redressa rapidement. Il perdit momentanément l'équilibre et la balançoire vacilla légèrement.

« Quoi »

« Ce n'était pas le sort de la mort » répéta Harry avec plus de persuasion . « L'éclair était rouge. Il l'a juste assommé. Sirius a ensuite perdu l'équilibre et a basculé à travers cette arcade »

« Tu en es certain, Harry ? Dans la confusion, tu as pu penser que… »

« Non, je le regardais » ; Harry fronça les sourcils. « Vous étiez la bas aussi, vous n'avez rien vu »

« Je l'ai juste entendu narguer Bellatrix Lestrange » dit Lupin, tendu. « Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu un éclair vert dans sa direction et ensuite Sirius tombait. Quand je l'ai vu passer à travers le voile, je pensais… »

Il s'arrêta.

Harry secoua la tête. Il était appuyé contre un des piliers de la balançoire, tenant toujours étroitement dans sa main le petit miroir.

« La lumière verte venait de quelqu'un derrière eux, je suis sûr de cela. Sirius a été frappé par un éclair de lumière rouge – un stupefix au pire. Mais après, il est tombé dans cette arcade, et vous ne m'avez pas laissé le suivre… » Harry se tourna avidement vers Lupin. « qu'est ce c'est que cette chose ? pourquoi étiez vous sûr qu'il était mort après l'avoir traversé »

Lupin fixait attentivement un point quelque part dans le vide.

« Aucun vivant ne peut passer le voile » dit il, comme s'il citait quelque chose. « Aucune personne consciente ne peut entrer dans le royaume des esprits. Seulement par les rêves et la reddition – seulement par… »

Brusquement, il arrêta de se balancer, sauta sur ses pieds et repris le miroir des mains d'Harry, le tournant dans les siennes tandis que sa voix augmentait de volume, d'où certitude et excitation ressortaient. « L'autre monde n'est visible qu'à travers le miroir »

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait avec confusion.

« Je pense que Sirius est en vie » dit il, et Harry pensa n'avoir jamais rien entendu le rendant plus heureux. « Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le faire revenir

* * *


	4. Communication

_Merci beaucoup à Tabasco et jenny pour vos reviews !_

Jenny : tu es toute excusée;)et merci pour les compliments ;j'espère que tu continuera à lire et à reviewer;)

Tabasco : voila la suite; as tu jeté un oeil a la version anglaise? je ne gache pas trop le travail de l'auteur, au moins? Merci à toi de continuer à lire ma traduction; meme si tu auras lu la suite en anglais..

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre quatre : Communication**

Les livres jonchaient le sol sur chaque parcelle, qu'elle soit libre ou bien déjà occupée. Remus savait qu'il aurait bientôt des difficultés pour retrouver sa baguette, et il avait le pressentiment d'avoir accidentellement enfoui la tortue sous les six volumes de l'encyclopédie de la magie, mais c'était l'effet secondaire obligatoire de toutes les recherches qu'il engageait. Sirius avait toujours dit que si un jour on perdait Remus, il suffirait de suivre les livres pour le retrouver.

Malgré lui, il lança ce qui semblait être le centième coup d'œil en direction du petit miroir qu'ils avaient calé contre un chandelier. Il lui semblait que Sirius était toujours assis près de luià regarder le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Quand il fixait rapidement le miroir pour se rassurer, il lui arrivait de surprendre Harry en train de faire la même chose. Leurs yeux se croisaient brièvement, puis ils se souriaient, partageant une sorte de secret : oui, c'était vrai, Sirius était vraiment là. Remus vit la main de Harry glisser dans sa poche, vérifiant que son propre miroir (maintenant intact) était toujours là, en sécurité.

Un mouvement furtif capta son attention. Remus tourna les yeux en direction du miroir à temps pour voir Sirius, assis, une expression d'ennui sur le visage. Voyant Remus qui l'observait, il leva les sourcils, interrogateur. Remus secoua la tête. Puis, se souvenant que Sirius pouvait l'entendre, dit à haute voix « toujours rien »

Harry regarda encore une fois, tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, d'une manière qui rappelait tellement celle de James que Remus eut une étrange impression de déjà vu. Il n'avait pas projeté de ramener le garçon ici, mais Harry avait fait clairement comprendre que son miroir n'irait nulle part sans lui. Et Remus l'avait regardé – ses yeux couleur jade fatigués mais la mâchoire déterminée – et en avait conclu qu'il avait le droit de s' impliquer plus que quiconque dans cette affaire.

Arabella Figg ne l'avait pas questionné, bien sûr : il faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix après tout. C'était probablement la seule à l'avoir compris. Quand ils ont…. bien, il s'occupera de ça plus tard..

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose. » demanda t'il. Harry fit non de la tête, les yeux embrumés. Il fit un petit signe en direction du livre.

« Celui ci est pour moitié en latin » dit-il

Remus tendit le cou pour voir le titre.

« Donne-le-moi. Et prends le mien »

Ils échangèrent leurs ouvrages. Harry regarda les piles de livres qui l'entourait et se demanda à haute voix quelles étaient les chances de trouver quelque chose d'utile dans tout cela.

« Ce sera plus facile dès que nous trouverons quelque chose de plus précis pour ensuite approfondir nos recherches » dit Remus, en parcourant le livre d'un œil d'expert. Ce dernier était comme l'avait dit Harry, en latin. Il lui apparut malencontreusement qu'il s'agissait d'un essai sur les sorts les plus utiles en matière de récurage et autres sorts d'entretien de maison. « Tu recherche bien tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux miroirs et aux voiles »

« Ouais.. » Harry reporta son attention sur le livre. Remus l'observait. Il voyait le doute se refléter sur son visage, et soupira. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Puis quelque chose s'agita. Sirius essayait de capter leur attention. Il se tourna vers le miroir. « Oui Sirius »

Sirius faisait d'expansifs mouvements avec ses bras, tout en parlant rapidement. Remus essayait de suivre ce qu'il disait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« Moins vite » suggéra t il. Sirius roula les yeux, et apparemment recommença à parler un peu moins rapidement.

Remus le dévisageait étroitement, mais fut forcé d'admettre sa défaite. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. »

Harry avait rampé près de Remus pour se rapprocher du miroir, observant les mouvements de son parrain, plus par le simple désir de le voir que pour essayer de le comprendre.

« C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas écrire ou le représenter avec sa baguette » dit Harry pensivement, regardant aux alentours comme s'il cherchait du matériel pour écrire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse toucher les objets. »

Harry se releva. « Les moldus utilisent un procédé pour parler aux personnes malentendantes. »

Remus esquissa un sourire. « Le langage des signes. Je connais, Harry. J'ai vécu auprès de moldus pendant une grande partie de ma vie. »

Harry lui jeta un bref regard gêné. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître…. »

Remus secoua la tête, refusant ses excuses. « Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude, moi aussi d'utiliser des phrases comme celles là. C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point la plupart des sorciers ignorent le monde des moldus. »

Harry lui rendit un bref sourire, quelque chose que Remus n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il regarda Sirius : leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde, et il y vit le même soulagement.

« Quand cela arrive, les sorciers disposent d'un procédé similaire, mais maintenant, la majorité utilisent un sort parlant ». Remus ferma le livre inutile, le posa à coté, et en choisit un nouveau au hasard. « Quand nous étions à l'école, nous avions eu l'opportunité de l'apprendre ; il me semble me souvenir que Sirius trouvait qu'il gaspillait son temps avec cette matière et qu'il aurait préféré le passer ailleurs. »

Sirius observait Remus. Ce dernier était imperturbable. Harry les regardaient, en souriant et ajouta à l'improviste « Pour étudier à devenir un animagus ou juste pour se faufiler sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père »

« La combinaison des deux je pense »

Le regard de Sirius se changea en un regard blessé. Il leva les mains en une tentative évidente pour qu'ils le remarquent.

Remus pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté « Oui Sirius »

Sirius tendit deux doigts d'une manière exagérée.

Remus lui lança des coups d'oeil. « Hum. Deux ? Deux quoi ? Deux personnes ? Deux mots »

« Deux mots » dit brusquement Harry, qui grommela lorsque Sirius approuva, totalement excité. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Remus secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour faire ça… »

« Ok » dit-il résigné. « Deux mots. Premier mot… »

Sirius fit non et montra ses deux doigts.

« Deuxième mot »

Sirius approuva et posa aussitôt ses deux doigts contre son bras.

« Deux syllabes. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Je n'ai aucune idée » dit finalement Remus. Sirius ondulait ses bras autour de quelque chose. « Hum, nager »

« Voler » tenta Harry

« Un oiseau »

« Un…poisson volant »

Sirius arrêta ce qu'il faisait et regarda Harry avec incrédulité.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe de défense. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaye de dire »

Remus soupira. « Je ne pense pas que ça puisse fonctionner, Sirius » dit-il doucement. Sirius, dans le miroir, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je n'ai jamais été très bon à ce jeu »

Harry repris son livre, et le feuilleta de manière absente.

« Cela m'aiderai si je savais ce qu'est réellement ce voile » murmura t il mais de façon audible.

Remus hésita un instant. Il jeta un œil à Sirius, qui parut soudain alarmé. C'était vrai qu'il en connaissait plus sur le voile que beaucoup de sorciers – mais il avait toujours était réticent à partager ses connaissances. C'était pour le moins…inquiétant, et s'il était totalement honnête envers lui-même, cela l'effrayait.

« Tu as raison » dit-il enfin. Harry leva la tête brusquement, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Remus trouva triste de voir qu'Harry, pensait que personne ne pouvait lui confier des choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il regarda Sirius, qui était penché en avant, avide d'entendre la suite. « Très bien, je vais vous dire ce que je sais au sujet de la porte. En fait très peu » ajouta-il pour les avertir.

« La porte » répéta Harry. « Vous voulez dire cette arcade »

« Oui » Remus repris un autre gros volume, plus pour occuper ses mains, qu'autre chose. Il crut percevoir un semblant de sourire, mi-amusé, mi-affectueux sur le visage de Sirius. « Elle est connue sous ce nom. Si tu questionnais Sirius, il te raconterai probablement que c'est le passage dans le monde des morts ou aussi que des esprits y ressortent occasionnellement.

Harry était intrigué. « Et ils le font »

« Pas exactement. » Remus poussa ses cheveux hors de sa vue – ils étaient plus long qu'à l'époque où il enseignait. « Cette porte est connue pour être une sorte de manifestation. »

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie »

« Ce n'est pas…au sens strict…réel » Remus leva la main, avant d'être interrompu une nouvelle fois par Harry. « Ecoute Harry. » Il aperçut Sirius dire quelque chose – et était certain qu'il comportait le mot 'professeur' – mais il décida d'ignorer le miroir. « Cette porte, ce n'est pas un objet qui a été construit. Personne n'a posé les pierres de cette arcade ; personne n'a fixé ce voile dessus. Ce que tu as vu dans la chambre de la mort était plus une représentation de quelque chose que tes yeux ne peuvent saisir. C'est à peu près semblable aux épouvatards qui prennent la forme de tes pires angoisses. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, et regarda Lupin avec des yeux interrogateurs. Remus hocha la tête, et le garçon dit « Alors les autres personnes la voient différemment »

Remus fit non. « Non..Non, la porte est fixe. Sa forme a été imposée il y a fort longtemps, par des sorciers qui souhaitaient étudier la mort. »

« C'est assez difficile de poser des mots dessus » ajouta-il après un moment de silence pendant lequel il rassemblait ses pensées « Mais la porte est plus une frontière temporelle qu'une frontière physique. C'est …un instant dans le temps, on pourrait dire comme cela. Plus spécifiquement, l'instant de la mort. »

Harry frissonna.

« C'est pourquoi, il devrait être impossible pour n'importe quel vivant de passer à travers elle » expliqua Remus. « Ou plutôt, on a toujours supposé que c'était impossible. Tu peux imaginer que personne n'était particulièrement avide de la tester. »

« Elle a été utilisée dans quel but » Demanda Harry.

« Recherches » répondit Remus sinistrement. « Pour ma part, je crois que certaines choses doivent rester inconnues, mais d'autres pensent différemment. Beaucoup de sorciers voulaient savoir ce qui les attendait après la mort. Ils pensaient qu'en examinant et en pénétrant la frontière, dont la porte n'est juste qu'une manifestation, ils trouveraient le moyen de voir après la mort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils n'ont fait qu'une découverte : certaines choses sortent de l'arcade. »

« Comme » Incita Harry comme Remus s'était tût.

« …Des Esprits » dit-il à contre cœur. « Les fantômes quelque fois : quelques personnes meurent, et demeurent des fantômes à l'endroit ou leur corps gisent, mais les autres semblent avoir entrepris une sorte de parcours, et à la fin de leur périple, ils émergent de l'arcade. Quelque fois, on peut percevoir des voix de l'autre coté ; et des sorciers ont passé des heures, des jours, voire des mois dans la chambre de la mortécoutant les voix, essayant d'en comprendre la signification. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont devenus fous. »

Harry regarda Sirius avec inquiétude, Sirius qui paraissait également mal à l'aise. Il lançait des regards aux quatre coins de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose surgisse subitement.

« Et les Détraqueurs » dit gravement Remus.

« Quoi »

« Les Détraqueurs viennent de l'arcade, d'après ce que nous savons » dit doucement Remus. « Ou ils l'ont fait une fois. Tu vois Harry, avant la première guerre contre voldemort, les détraqueurs existaient mais étaient inconnus. Ils étaient pour beaucoup, des démons légendaires – des créatures sans corps tout droit sortis des vieux contes ou de cauchemars à moitié oubliés. Puis, pendant que voldemort acquerrait du pouvoir, ils ont commencé à émerger de l'arcade. Une panique collective a envahit le monde des sorciers – le ministère fut quasiment déserté. Heureusement, on découvrit que le charme du patronus – qui était un très ancien sort de protection – pouvait les faire reculer, et même les contrôler jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Malencontreusement, Voldemort était déterminé à offrir aux détraqueurs certaines…libertés, que n'importe quel sorcier, sain d'esprit, n'aurait autorisé. » Remus grimaça, essayant d'éviter le souvenir de Sirius à la merci de ces créatures. « Pendant la première guerre, ils ont continué à apparaître – à plus ou moins grande fréquence – et je ne sais pas, si on a découvert que voldemort les avaient crées délibérément ou si leur apparition n'était que pure coïncidence. Quelle qu'en soit la véritable cause, après sa défaite, ils ne sont plus venus. Ceux toujours présent ont été enrôlés par le ministère et ont été placés comme gardes à Azkaban. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, personne n'a trouvé le moyen de les détruire de façon permanente. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius, dans le miroirétait toujours assis mais recroquevillé sur lui-même. Remus souffrait de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et le réconforter par sa simple chaleur. Il leva la main avec hésitation, pour toucher le miroir ; Sirius imita son geste une seconde plus tard, et leurs reflets se mêlèrent.

« Donc…maintenant que Voldemort est de retour… » dit finalement Harry, ses yeux verts plus grand ouverts que d'habitude.

« Nous ne savons pas. » Remus baissa son bras et se tourna vers son ancien élève. « C'est une des nombreuses choses qu'a fait l'ordre cette année : surveiller l'arcade de près pour voir si elle recommençait ou non à produire des détraqueurs. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien eu. »

Harry serrait les poings inconsciemment sur ses genoux. « Vous voulez dire que – s'ils détruisent cette porte, Voldemort ne pourra pas en créer d'autre – et ils ne l'ont pas encore fait »

Remus secoua vaguement sa main. « Ils ne savent pas. Comme je disais, la porte est simplement une représentation de quelque chose de beaucoup moins compréhensible mais de nettement plus important que les détraqueurs. S'ils la détruisaient, ils perdraient là l'opportunité de pouvoir l'étudier.

Harry le regarda attentivement un instant. « Vous ne les approuvez pas, n'est ce pas »

Remus secoua la tête. Il regarda Sirius encore une fois, et une vague d'amertume l'envahit. _C'était il y a longtemps. Oublie ça._

« Se préoccuper de la mort est un moyen sûr pour rendre une vie vaine » dit-il rapidement. « Voldemort nous a plus qu'enseigné cette leçon.

Silence.

Harry fixait le sol, tout en triturant sans s'en rendre compte la moquette décolorée. Sirius examinait ses mains levées à hauteur de son visage, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles disparaissent d'un instant à l'autre. Remus ne pouvait contrôler ses tremblements. Le sentiment d'urgence s'installait en lui. Ils ignoraient combien de temps Sirius pouvait demeurer dans ce monde. Et s'il existait un moyen de le faire revenir, ils avaient intérêt à le trouver rapidement.

« Magie » dit soudainement Harry. Remus le regarda avec interrogation. « C'est le mot qu'il essayait de nous faire deviner. Il imitait quelqu'un brandissant une baguette. La Magie. »

Tous deux regardèrent le miroir. Sirius fixait de nouveau Harry, mais cette fois ci avec une expression de fierté sur le visage.

« Comment as-tu trouvé » Demanda Remus par curiosité.

« Je me suis souvenu du duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. » Répliqua Harry ; Sirius sursauta, et commença à gesticuler violemment. Il se stoppa en plein milieu de son geste lorsque Harry se retourna vers lui. « Et quel était le premier mot »

Sirius fit une rapide série de gestes qui indiquait que l'autre mot comportait aussi deux syllabes, puis il imita une personne endormie.

« Dormir » Suggéra Harry, en même temps que Remus, qui s'exclama vivement « Rêver »

Harry observa Lupin qui se précipitait à l'autre bout de la pièce pour dégager quelques livres d'une grosse pile près de la porte.

« Les rêves magiques ! Connue sous le nom d'Oniromancie, la divination par les rêves– mais bien sûr… » Remus passa son livre à Harry, avant d'attraper quelques autres ouvrages d'une autre pile derrière lui. « J'aurai dû réaliser avant. Qu'est ce que je peux être stupide » Il lançait des regards furieux et pleins de remords au livre qu'il tenait. « J'ai même fait le rapprochement quand j'étais conscient et bien réveillé, mais je pensais que ça signifiait qu'il avait été poussé à travers… mais si nous prenons le mot 'conscient' au sens littéral alors le sort du stupefix a dû avoir un rapport avec… et quand je l'ai entendu il y a quelques jours… »

« Vous l'avez entendu » Demanda Harry, ses livres toujours fermés sur les genoux. Malgré que la question était clairement adressée à Remus, Harry avait les yeux fixé sur le miroir. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius juste avant que ce dernier ne détourne le regard.

« J'étais à moitié endormi » dit-il répondant par automatisme à la question. « Je pense…qu'il devait me parler depuis un bon moment. Je ne l'entendais pas vraiment, mais j'étais conscient de sa voix – c'était comme des chuchotements dans une chambre voisine. »

« Comme les voix derrière le voile » dit doucement Harry.

« Je ne les entends pas » répondit Remus, rangeant silencieusement le dernier ouvrage qu'Harry détenait. « Mais Sirius m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose et je savais ce qu'il voulait, même si je ne l'entendais pas prononcer les mots… il y a eu un lien entre la situation dans laquelle se trouve Sirius, et l'Oniromancie… »

Sirius montrait quelque chose avec son doigt. Pendant un moment ils ne surent pas ce qu'il désignait.

« Moi » Demanda Harry. « Le Professeur Lupin » Il examina la pièce. « Les livres ? Le sol ? Une baguette ? Euh…des robes ? Des chaussures »

Sirius se pencha en avant et tapota le miroir.

« Le miroir »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Les rêves et les miroirs » murmura Remus pour lui-même. « Les rêves et les miroirs. Qu'est ce que je suis sensé connaître sur les rêves et les miroirs ? Je me souviens de quelque chose ayant un rapport entre les rêves, les miroirs et la magie interdite… »

« Professeur Lupin » S'exclama Harry. Son ton était alarmé. « Regardez »

Dans le miroir, Sirius était de dos. Il regardait derrière eux – fixant les murs comme un homme traqué. Il bondit sur ses pieds, fit quelques pas de côté, entre Harry et Remus. Son visage, quand il se retournaétait déformé par la peur.

« Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe » Demanda Remus. « Sirius »

Sirius recula encore un peu. Ils le voyaient à peine dans le miroir ; ils l'apercevaient juste par moment…

« L'obscurité envahit le miroir. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre tout à coup » La voix Harry était tendue. « L'ombre se déplace »

Sirius cacha son visage dans ses mains, comme pour se protéger d'un danger qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voyait. Remus pris soudainement conscience que Sirius criait, hurlait de toutes ses forces, malgré le fait qu'il n'entendait rien.

« Il a besoin d'aide » S'écria Harry, désespéré. Remus se leva d'un bond et chercha frénétiquement sa baguette qui devait être dissimulée sous les piles de livres.

« Tiens-toi prêt, et sort ta baguette » Ordonna t-il à Harry. « Essaye de faire une sorte de bouclier ! Enfin essaye n'importe quoi »

Mais ou était donc cette baguette, _par merlin où l'avait-il bien pu la poser _!

A coté de lui, Harry fit apparaître un scintillant bouclier, mais en regardant dans le miroir, il vit toujours cette obscurité et Sirius recroquevillé dans un coin. Sa posture rappela quelque chose à Remus – quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, mais on lui avait déjà décrit cela…

Il avait besoin de sa baguette _maintenant._ Il se retourna brusquement, il projeta une pile de livres sur le sol, cherchant le plus petit morceau de bois poli. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre…

« Accio baguette » Lança t il en dernier ressort.

Remus sentit une douleur dans l'estomac, comme si on l'avait frappé – c'était la raison pour laquelle la magie sans baguettes était généralement impossible- mais contre toute attente, sa baguette était dans sa main, et soudainement la mémoire lui revint_. Près du lac, des détraqueurs glissaient sur le sol, Harry avait dit qu'il avait vu Sirius de l'autre coté de la rive, se cachant le visage dans ses bras …_

« Expecto patronum »

La lueur argentée de son patronus jaillit de sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit Harry faire de même, envoyant une image fantomatique de Cornedrue chargeant des démons invisibles dans la chambre apparemment paisible de Remus. Pendant un instant, Remus crut que leurs patronus se contentaient de tourner en rond avec perplexité, puis il sembla que les scintillants protecteurs voyaient quelque chose que leurs créateurs ne discernaient pas.

Le cerf prit position derrière le miroir (et vraisemblablement derrière Sirius), et donna des coups avec ses bois à ses ennemis invisibles ; son propre patronus, avec ses ailes argentées, tournoyait sur toute la superficie de la chambre, et planait avant de plonger sur une proie.

Remus vacilla avant Harry, quand sa téméraire utilisation de la magie prit fin. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, juste soutenu par ses mains, presque incapable de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Il entendit le dernier cri de Harry sonnant son épuisement. Les reflets miroitants du fantôme de cornedrue s'évaporèrent et Harry s'écroula à son tour sur ses genoux.

« Professeur ? Professeur Lupin ! Vous vous sentez bien »

« Ne t'inq… » tenta de dire Remus essoufflé. Sa tête lui tournait. « Sirius »

Il entendit Harry pivoter sur lui-même pour regarder le miroir.

« Il va bien, il est à côté de nous… » Harry était debout, mais se tenait avec difficulté sur ses pieds. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment avez vous fait pour utiliser le sortilège d'attraction sans votre baguette »

« Il faut beaucoup…d'entraînement » répondit Remus. « Je t'expliquerai la théorie …une autre fois. Cela t'épuiserai… »

Il prit une profonde respiration et essaya de prendre une position assise convenable. Harry était très pale, il dégagea des mèches de cheveux de son visage d'une main tremblante, et ajusta ses lunettes.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien »

Remus hocha la tête. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux en tenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains. Harry lui s'était penché vers le miroir, et le fixait attentivement.

« Je pense que…Sirius dit que vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose »

« Oui, du chocolat ce serait le mieux, mais… »

Harry était déjà parti, en empoignant le miroir au passage. Remus entendit Harry poser une question à Sirius, et ensuite le claquement d'un ou deux placards. Quand Harry revint dans la pièce il tenait dans sa main, une grosse barre de chocolat. Remus la prit avec reconnaissance, et en cassa un bon morceau qu'il donna à Harry avant d'entre prendre un peu pour lui. Après quelques minutes, le terrible sentiment d'avoir dépensé trop d'énergie et épuisé toutes ses forces, s'estompa. Néanmoins sa tête était atrocement douloureuse.

Harry triturait son chocolat sans y goûter, trop occupé à observer Remus anxieusement. Remus sourit faiblement, au souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait revu le fils de James dans ce train, depuis la mort de ses parents.

« Tu devrais le manger » dit-il gentiment. « Si ton patronus utilise autant de pouvoir que le mien, tu en as vraiment besoin. Et il n'est pas empoisonné, tu sais. »

Harry cilla, et se mit a rire à la surprise de Remus. A l'évidence, il se souvenait lui aussi de leur première rencontre. Il obéit, en prenant un bout de cette douce confiserie et la mâcha pensivement.

« Quel était le vôtre » Demanda t-il après l'avoir avalé. « Votre patronus, je veux dire. »

Remus chercha du regard le miroir, qui n'était pas posé très loin de lui ; Harry le ramassa rapidement et lui tendit. Sirius était à genoux aussi proche de Remus qu'il pouvait l'être sans le traverser, et paraissait profondément touché et secoué.

« Je vais bien » dit Remus à Sirius, qui fit un signe de tête, mais ne bougea pas. Il répondit ensuite à Harry « Mon patronus prend la forme d'une crécerelle – une sorte de petit faucon. Ils vivent généralement dans les landes et bruyères. J'avais l'habitude de les observer quand j'étais enfant. J'ai toujours aimé les regarder. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dans le miroir, Sirius leva une main et fit mine de toucher la joue de Remus. Remus ferma les yeux un instant, espérant pouvoir le ressentir, et souhaitant encore plus fort un Sirius présent le soutenant et lui trouvant quelque chose pour réduire la douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Comme il l'avait déjà fait une centaine de fois après les transformations de Remus. Comme il aurait fait en un battement de cil, s'il était ici, sans ses pouvoirs, simplement par sa présence.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure » Demanda Harry, paraissant soudainement très perdu.

Remus soupira, et ouvrit les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose…a attaqué Sirius, je pense. » Il regarda son ami pour confirmation ; Sirius approuva sans délais. « Mais nos patronus les ont fait fuir. »

« Des détraqueurs » Demanda sombrement Harry.

« Pas vraiment. » Remus frissonna. « Quelque chose d'autre. » Ses yeux erraient sur le livre qu'il avait ouvert avant l'arrivée de cette ombre. « Quelque chose qui a un lien avec l'oniromancie, les miroirs et l'arcade. »

Il y eut un gros crack – le son d'une personne transplanant. Remus assis, se redressa rapidement, en dépit de sa souffrance, et leva sa baguette. Derrière lui, Harry se tenait toujours difficilement debout.

« Bien, bien » dit une voix froide et étrangement calme depuis la porte. « Il semble que votre audition au ministère l'été dernier ne vous ai pas donner de leçon, Potter. Toujours à lancer votre patronus à n'importe quelle opportunité »

Remus soupira et essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds. Harry se retourna rapidement, brisant le furieux regard qu'il lançait en direction de la porte, et lui offrit sa main pour se relever.

« Severus » dit sèchement Remus. « Vous travaillez pour le service d'usage abusif de la magie maintenant »

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce sans un bruit comme un corbeau malveillant. Son regard dédaigneux se promena sur les nombreux ouvrages jonchant le sol de la chambre – et sans aucun doute, sur la moquette élimée et le mobilier usé par le temps- avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Remus.

« J'ai la certitude qu'ils ne l'ont même pas remarqué. « Ils sont quelques peu…préoccupés ces derniers temps…par des affaires beaucoup moins insignifiantes. » Il fixa Harry un instant. « J'ai néanmoins, des instructions très précises pour contrôler de près l'utilisation que fait Potter de la magie depuis que nous avons découvert que vous l'aviez …emmené un peu plus tôt ce matin »

La dernière phrase avait une note d'accusation satisfaite. Remus était conscient de son état et de ce à quoi il devait ressembler – quasiment incapable de se tenir debout, encore secoué et très pâle, tandis qu'Harry fixait son professeur de potion comme s'il souhaitait mettre le feu à sa robe juste par son regard. Il savait que Rogue savourait l'opportunité de prouver qu'il avait raison.

Et là, il réalisa soudain, que la solution à leur problème venait juste de passer la porte.

* * *

_Reviews please !_


	5. Une trêve ?

Merci à Zredpoppy, Jenny et liliandre pour vos reviews; Donc dans ce chapitre , Rogue, Lupin, Harry, et Sirius, réunis . Alors forcément ça fait des étincelles...**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Une trêve ?**

Harry souhaita très fort, et non pour la première fois, que Rogue se ratatine sur-le-champ et meure ici même. Lupin parlait calmement comme à son habitude, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il faisait un effort pour cela. Il lui était semble-t-il aussi difficile de s'adresser ainsi à Rogue que de se lever.

Lorsque Lupin s'était écroulé sur le sol, son patronus s'évaporant en quelques volutes de fumées argentées, Harry avait été pendant un moment si effrayé qu'il n'avait plus été capable de faire un pas. _Pas lui, pas lui à son tour,_ proclamait son esprit. Lupin avait été distant avec lui contrairement à Sirius – Tout d'abord parce qu'il était le professeur d'Harry, et ensuite cette année comme un membre de l'ordre – mais Harry avait toujours été conscient que Lupin lui portait de l'affection, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

Il s'était souvent retrouver à souhaiter qu'il découvrirait bientôt l'amitié qui liait Lupin et son père, et pourrait ainsi poser toutes les questions qui lui passeraient par la tête. Sirius, lui, était toujours disposé à parler de James. Harry avait l'impression que pour lui, c'était toujours trop dur à porter. Sirius était incapable d'avancer, bloqué dans le passé. Pendant douze ans, Lupin avait réussi à exorciser ses démons pour se reposer. Maintenant, Harry aurait aimé _lui _poser des questions sur son père, pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Alors, (avec la survie de Sirius toujours incertaine), quand il se rua aux cotés de Lupin, il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

« Voudrais tu prendre le soin de nous éclairer sur ce qui était si urgent » dit Rogue d'un ton acide, « pour te permettre d'enlever Potter, des protections si laborieusement érigées autour de lui ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son ancien professeur, mais brusquement Lupin vacilla sur ses pieds, les yeux clos. Harry saisit son bras pour le maintenir debout, et en ignorant complètement Rogue, le guida lentement vers le canapé plutôt encombré. Il hésita, essayant de trouver un espace libre au milieu de tous ces livres, et à sa grande surprise Rogue était à ses cotés. L'homme au nez crochu expédia plusieurs ouvrages sur le sol, négligeant les protestations de Lupin, et l'observa en fronçant les yeux tandis qu'Harry l'aidait à s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes vraiment sur, que tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

Rogue les regardait toux deux attentivement avant d'ajouter « Es tu souffrant, Lupin ? »

Sa voix ne reflétait pas particulièrement qu'il était concerné, mais il avait mis de coté ses sarcasmes acérés. Cette subtilité ne fut pas comprise par Harry, qui lança : « Ca se voit bien, non ? »

« Harry » dit Lupin avec douceur, et le garçon se calma quelque peu, mais avait tout de même l'air renfrogné. Lupin leva sa main avec lassitude, pour la presser contre ses yeux clos, et rajouta pour Rogue « J'ai été obligé de faire de la magie sans ma baguette. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit à coté de Lupin, et souleva son poignet – entre le pouce et l'index, comme s'il tenait quelque chose d'incommodant- et fit un son de dégoût en l'examinant.

« Tu devras prendre un reconstituant, au moins » dit-il d'un ton critique, et quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire. Harry entendit des bruits de placards que l'on ouvre et ferme sans précautions.

Il murmura quelques commentaires non flatteurs sur Rogue, que, naturellement, Lupin entendit.

« Je sais que tu as très peu de raison de l'aimer, Harry » dit rapidement Lupin sans ouvrir les yeux, « mais néanmoins, il mérite ton respect. »

« C'est sa faute si Sirius… » commença Harry, non préoccupé de parler à voix basse.

« En fait.. » ricana Rogue depuis la porte. « Je pense plutôt que c'est une combinaison de votre inconscience et de celle de Black. Lupin, as-tu seulement les ingrédients pour une simple gorgée de potion revigorante. »

« Il y a deux bouteilles de prêtes dans mon bureau, à côté de l'évier, j'en ai acheté la semaine dernière » dit Lupin, en levant ses mains vers Harry, pour l'avertir.

Rogue fit part de son opinion sur les potions prêtes à l'emploi que l'on trouve dans le commerce, et Lupin soupira. « Je pense qu'il y a quelques écorces de saules dans le tiroir du bureau, et le reste, habituellement, pousse dans la petite serre, dehors derrière la porte noire.

Rogue disparut. Harry attendit d'entendre la porte de dehors s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant d'ajouter férocement « c'est de sa faute. »

« Sa faute? »

Harry fixa Lupin et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Oui, il se sentait responsable de s'être précipité au ministère menant ainsi Sirius directement dans la gueule du loupOui, il se demandait si Lupin lui en voulait aussi pour cela – mais il ne l'aurait jamais crû capable, lui si juste, de dire cela. C'était comme s'il avait reçu de l'eau glacée dans le dos.

Lupin ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les yeux au soudain silence d'harry. Il jeta un regard au visage de l'adolescent et s'assit rapidement bien droit, en cherchant à prendre légèrement appui sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Harry le regarda en silence. Lupin soupira.

« Tu peux en vouloir à la moitié d'entre nous pour ce qui est passé » dit-il tranquillement. « Severus aurait pu trouver un moyen pour te rassurer, oui, et toi, tu aurais pu étudier l'occlumencie avec plus d'assiduité. Dumbledore aurait dû te parler avant. Molly n'aurait pas dû insister que c'était dans ton intérêt que te garder dans l'ignorance. Et moi j'aurais dû avoir le courage de mettre en doute les décisions, lorsque je les jugeais mauvaises ».

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Lupin critiquer Dumbledore – et bizarrement il trouva cela rassurant. Il commençait à ressentir une certaine amertume comme personne d'autre ne trouvait de fautes dans les actions du directeur, assorti d'un sentiment de culpabilité car il savait, profondément, que dans l'ensemble, Dumbledore avait fait les bons choix. Lupin reconnaissait que la responsabilité était partagée, rendant tout cela plus supportable. Une simple erreur humaine….

Lupin l'observait toujours silencieusement.

« Je n'ai pas oublié » dit-il à voix basse, pourtant Rogue n'était pas encore revenu, « Que Severus nous aurait conduit Sirius et moi aux détraqueurs sans aucune hésitation. Je n'ai pas oublié non plus ses nombreuses tentatives dans l'espoir de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, ni qu'il m'a obligé à quitter le seul travail que j'ai vraiment aimé et désiré faire. Et je suis bien conscient de la façon dont il te traite. Mais il est du _bon côté_, Harry, de _notre côté_ – et il a appris à choisir entre le bien et la facilité. »

Harry cherchait un argument contraire, et réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas. Il ressentit comme un léger début de honte – pas pour avoir détesté Rogue, mais pour avoir laisser de coté des choses plus importantes. Lupin, comme il lui avait si gentiment rappelé, avait beaucoup plus de raison que lui de le détester – et aujourd'hui, il parlait toujours poliment à cet homme, et acceptait son aide sans rancune.

N'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à continuer cette conversation, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel, qui était gris lorsqu'il était arrivé, était maintenant plus clair, permettant à quelques pointes de bleu de traverser les nuages. Il entendit la porte noire claquer, et ensuite le son de l'eau en ébullition.

« Qu'est ce que nous allons lui dire ? » Demanda t il, ayant l'impression, un instant, que Lupin était Ron, et qu'ils essayaient d'éviter une retenue.

« La vérité, je pense » dit doucement Lupin.

Harry se retourna vers lui, le fixant avec incrédulité. « Il va penser que nous sommes tous les deux devenus fous. Il va dire que …que c'est le chagrin ou quelque chose dans le genre – vous le connaissez. »

Lupin s'était de nouveau enfoncé dans le canapé. Il avait apparemment des difficultés à rester éveillé. « Je peux le convaincre de nous écouter. »

Tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu répondre fut coupé par le retour de Rogue. Le professeur de potions traversa la pièce avec difficulté, la majeure partie du sol étant recouverte de livres, et tendit à Lupin une tasse à thé écaillée remplie d'un fumant liquide doré et transparent.

« Merci » dit Lupin. Il but une gorgée du savant breuvage et grimaça aussitôt. « Néanmoins, un petit sucre… »

Rogue lui lança un regard féroce. « La façon dont tu malmènes tes feuilles de thé, ça te regarde ; mais pour mes potions c'est une autre affaire, et je ne me risquerai pas à changer les proportions de… »

« Je sais, Severus » dit Lupin, avec ce qu'Harry pensa être une lueur d'amusement. Il lui est soudainement venu à l'esprit alors qu'il y avait d'autres moyens, plus subtils pour énerver Rogue. « Merci. »

Rogue se tourna et leva sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la majorité des livres étaient rangés en plusieurs piles. Harry crut apercevoir une tortue derrière le fauteuil. Lupin, qui avait reprit un peu de couleur, grimaça.

« C'est un système de rangement minutieux » commenta-il avec un air résigné.

« Bien entendu. » Rogue rangea sa baguette et les regarda tous deux attentivement. « Maintenant, Lupin, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Pour donner à Potter quelques leçons supplémentaires ? et je suppose que tu n'as pas eu d'autorisation, alors si… »

Les propos de Rogue le hérissèrent. _Pas d'autorisation ?_ Il avait l'impression d'être la propriété de quelqu'un. Cette fois, néanmoins, Lupin ne lui accorda même pas un regard ; Il se força à contenir sa colère qui voulait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, et pour cela se concentrait sur Sirius. Sirius ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à son parrain depuis l'arrivée de Rogue ! Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et effleura le miroir, froid au touché.

Lupin, assis derrière la tasse vide, se leva de son siège. Harry sauta du canapé à son tour, pensant vaguement qu'ils devraient présenter un front uni. A son grand étonnement, Lupin qui était toujours silencieux, sorti son miroir de sa poche. Il le regarda, sourit légèrement et dit à haute voix « Pourrais-tu, te tenir derrière Severus, quelques minutes ? » Sa bouche se contracta, comme s'il essayait de contrôler un fou rire. « Oui, je le pense aussi, mais essaye de te contenir, s'il te plait ! »

Lupin tendit le miroir à Rogue, qui le prit comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose. Harry se retint de lui arracher des mains.

« J'ai déjà le mien, merci » répondit Rogue d'un air suffisant, après avoir jeté un regard furtif au petit objet. « Qui voulais-tu que je contacte ? »

« Lève-le un peu, et regarde, Severus » ajouta Lupin avec douceur. Rogue le fixa avec méfiance. Il ne supportait pas d'être commandé. « Je ne vois rien, mais.. » Il sursauta violemment et fit un demi-tour rapide sur lui-même, brandissant de sa main libre sa baguette. Harry l'observait. Il pouvait lire sur son visage le choc, la défiance mais surtout de la peur. Il reprit sa contemplation du miroir. Il présuma que Sirius avait dû bouger autour de lui, comme l'expression de Rogue s'assombrit et se transformait peu à peu en un ricanement. Finalement il se tourna vers Lupin.

« Tu dois être enchanté de revoir ton _amour _perdu ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Pendant une seconde, Lupin perdit son sang froid. L'expression de son visage rendit Harry si furieusement haineux, qu'il n'enregistra pas les mots prononcés, mais seulement que Rogue n'était pas ici, pour dire des choses comme ça au professeur Lupin, _jamais. _Il sortit sa baguette. Puis son cerveau commença à percuter – S_on amour perdu - _Lupin retrouva quelque peu son calme, et attrapa le bras d'Harry, le forçant à l'abaisser ; puis il traversa la pièce pour se tenir droit devant Rogue.

« Non » dit-il simplement, et pencha sa tête pour regarder dans le miroir, puis fronça les sourcils. « Sirius arrête ça ! . » Harry se demandait ce que son parrain pouvait bien faire. Sans doute, quelque chose qu'Harry, lui, aurait encouragé. « Harry pourrais-tu amener ton miroir ici? »

Harry obéit malgré sa réticence. Lupin redonna le miroir à Rogue. Harry s'approcha de lui furtivement et pouvait ainsi regarder au-dessus du bras de Lupin, et voir son parrain entrer dans leur champ de vision. Sirius lançait des regards meurtriers à Rogue, qui contemplait les miroirs l'un après l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda enfin Rogue. Sa voix était proche du mépris, et Harry vit l'acte de Sirius qui était définitivement bien un geste grossier en direction de Rogue. Lupin se dépêcha de reprendre son miroir des mains de Rogue et redonna le miroir à Harry.

« C'est une longue histoire, cela va prendre du temps pour l'expliquer » dit-il en indiquant qu'ils devraient s'asseoir.

Harry écoutait à moitié pendant que Lupin résumait à Rogue les évènements passés. Il bougeait son miroir dans tous les sens, le penchant en avant et en arrière, pour essayer de trouver Sirius. Il mit le doigt sur son parrain qui était penché derrière le fauteuil où était assis Lupin, lançant des regards mauvais à Rogue.

Harry regardait le miroir quand Sirius fit un mouvement pour toucher Lupin, mouvement avorté avec un visible sentiment de frustration. Harry l'avait vu faire d'innombrable attentions similaires pendant l'après midi. Il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont Lupin scrutait le miroir. Son attitude était teintée de quelque chose d'insondable. Et il y avait eu ce moment - juste avant l'attaque, quand Lupin avait été frappé par un fait au sujet des rêves – quand Harry regardait Sirius, qui, lui, dévisageait Lupin, avec une ardente admiration dans les yeux. Et quelque chose d'autre…

_Tu dois être enchanté de revoir ton amour perdu ? _

Pourquoi Rogue avait-il employé cette raillerie en particulier ? Etait ce le même genre de moquerie que Dudley lui avait sortie, lorsqu'il avait demandé si Cedric était son petit ami ? Ou signifiait-il quelque chose d'entièrement différent ?

« Tu voulais que je participe à une …séance » demanda Rogue bruyamment, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

« Tes compétences en légilimencie.. »

« Je ne voudrais toucher les pensées de Black, pas même pour un nimbus 2001 ! »

« Je pense que c'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir. »

« Le faire revenir ? Black ? Il a traversé le voile, Lupin ! Tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie ! »

Lupin, perdant patience, rejeta en arrière quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui obscurcissaient la vue,. « N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure, Severus ? Il n'est pas mort ! »

« Il n'est pas non plus en vie » rétorqua Rogue. « Dis-moi où est la différence ! »

Lupin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se stoppa brusquement. Il dévisagea Rogue les yeux plissés. « Tu sais quelque chose, et tu ne veux rien nous dire ! »

Rogue se leva avec colère. « Je ne sais rien, excepté d'un loup-garou souffrant ne devrait pas avoir la charge d'un sorcier mineur. Potter, veuillez retourner dans votre famille immédiatement. »

« Je n'irai nulle part. »

Rogue lui lança un regard particulièrement venimeux, mais au même moment Lupin se leva, et tendit le miroir à Rogue.

« Tout ce que tu auras à faire est d'assurer la liaison avec lui un moment, si tu peux » dit-il calmement.

« Tu oublies un point très important » siffla Rogue, en s'approchant de Lupin. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, séparés d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il n'avait jamais vu Lupin si contracté, et Harry réalisa pour la première fois que Lupin était le plus grand des deux. Un fait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué : Lupin était probablement aussi grand que Sirius, mais il ne semblait pas prendre tant de place d'habitude.

« Lequel ? » dit Lupin

« Tu crois vraiment que je veux te restituer ton précieux Black. Mais non, je ne veux pas. Pas que je pense que ce soit impossible. » La voix de Rogue baissait peu à peu en grognement synonyme de vengeance. « Il a mérité tout ce qu'il a eu, et je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'il va errer entre deux mondes pour l'éternité. Il y a une certaine ironie, n'est ce pas ? Il a toujours tellement aimé être au centre de l'attention… »

« Comment osez-vous.. » Commençait à hurler Harry, mais Lupin le coupa.

« Je vois. » Il regarda Harry, qui mordait sa langue si fort qu'il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait vu lors de sa troisième année, lorsque Lupin l'avait couvert au sujet de sa sortie à préaulard. Ce regard signifiait, _ne m'interromps pas, je sais ce que je fais._

Lupin se retourna portant son miroir de façon absente. « Ça ne me surprend pas » dit-il très calmement. « Il aurait ressenti la même chose à ton sujet, et c'est toujours…ironique… » Lupin hocha la tête en direction de Rogue, en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot « …à quel point vous pouvez vous ressembler. »

Harry le fixa. Rogue, pris par surprise, dit « Quoi? »

Lupin continua à voix basse, comme pour lui-même. « Il n'a jamais souhaité ta mort – même pas ce jour où il t'a envoyé dans le saule cogneur- mais il n'aurai jamais voulu aider pour te faire revenir. Il ne t'as pas vraiment oublié pendant ces quinze dernières années. ». Les yeux de Lupin étaient focalisés sur le miroir Il oubliait apparemment que les deux autres écoutaient. « Même s'il lui fallait juste arriver et le faire, il ne voudrait pas, et il ne tenterait certainement rien qui comporterai même qu'un risque minime…trop dangereux aurait-il dit …non, ça ne me surprend pas du tout. Tu as toujours pensé et agi comme lui. »

« Tu _oses… » _Rogue respirait lourdement, choqué, « …me comparer à lui ? »

« Bien sûr » dit froidement Lupin, délaissant finalement le miroir. « J'ai toujours eu la certitude que vous vous détestiez autant parce que vous voyiez votre propre reflet chaque fois que vous vous faisiez face. »

Ses yeux cillèrent en direction d'Harry un court instant. Et Harry réalisa que Lupin ne disait pas toute la vérité : pas au sujet des réactions de son parrain qui auraient étaient les même, si la situation était inversée, ni au sujet des similarités reliant Rogue et Sirius. Mais là, il y avait assez de vérité mélangée dans ce qu'il disait pour cela soit plausible. Harry fronça les sourcils . Qu'est ce que mijotait Lupin ?

Harry ne pouvait s 'empêcher de jeter quelques regards dans son propre miroir. Sirius, qui se tenait maintenant debout derrière lui, paraissait aussi outragé que Rogue. Soudainement il sembla comprendre le plan de Lupin. Rogue était très fier, et ce même Rogue détestait intensément Sirius aussi. Et les gens en colère sont très facilement manipulables.

«Nous n'avons pas idée de ce qu'il faudra surmonter pour ramener Sirius, mais je peux garantir que ce ne sera pas du gâteau » dit Lupin. « Je suis sûr que même Sirius aurait eu peur d'essayer quelque chose. »

Rogue arpenta la pièce à vive allure, et Harry crut un moment qu'il allait frapper Lupin.

« Je n'ai pas _peur_ ! » Et ce que vous faites de votre vie ne me concerne pas ! Black et moi n'avons rien en commun – RIEN ! Et ou était cet arrogant, cet égocentrique bâtard pendant que je risquais _ma vie _pour l'ordre ? Il se cachait dans la maison de sa mère ! »

Rogue se retourna, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Harry remarqua que Lupin serrait ses poings. Son masque d'homme apparemment calme commençait à tomber.

Harry retint toute sa colère contre son professeur de Potions – si le professeur Lupin, pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi et se tut. Il passa la main à Lupin «Peut-on cesser tout ça maintenant ? C'est pire que de se disputer avec Sirius. »

Rogue fit demi-tour sur lui-même ; Lupin reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et donna à Harry un regard plein de gratitude.

« Je n'ai AUCUN point commun avec Black ! »

Lupin souleva un sourcil poli en signe d'incrédulité. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître sceptique.

« Donnez-moi ce miroir ! »

Lupin lui tendit calmement l'objet. Rogue lui arracha presque des mains.

« Black, mets toi dans le reflet » ordonna t il. Sirius avait l'air renfrogné, mais disparut tout de même du champ de vision d'Harry. Il pencha son miroir pour suivre son parrain à travers la chambre. « Je suppose que tu as entendu ce que ton cher Lupin a dit sur toi ? » Harry vit Sirius hausser les épaules.

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa – pas à l'endroit où se tenait Sirius-mais sur son reflet dans le miroir. « Legilimens ! »

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Harry alternait les regards, du visage de Rogue au reflet de Sirius. Il se remémora à quel point c'était déplaisant d'avoir Rogue qui en quelque sorte lui violait ses souvenirs, et eut pitié pour son parrain. Lupin s'approcha d'Harry, jetant à son tour des regards inquiets entre Rogue et le miroir.

« Concentres-toi sur ce qui s'est passé après ta chute à travers le voile, idiot » commanda Rogue d'un ton acerbe. Sirius jura .(Harry vit Lupin grimacer , mais faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître le mot). Rogue retroussa légèrement les lèvres. Puis son visage s'assombrit. Finalement un sinistre rictus satisfait illumina son visage. Il baissa sa baguette et le miroir.

« Il me vint à l'esprit qu'avoir une dette de Black pour le reste de ma misérable vie est encore plus agréable que de savoir qu'il est pris au piège entre deux mondes » dit il mais sa voix n'avait pas son habituel ton mordant. Il apparaissait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui aurait appris une mauvaise nouvelle. « Potter , donnez moi ce miroir. »

Harry instinctivement serra le miroir contre sa poitrine. Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire avec ? » Demanda Harry.

Rogue ricana. « Vous montrer un tour. »

Harry ne voulait pas lui obéir. Il attendit que Lupin lui dise de donner le miroir, mais ce dernier garda le silence. Seul la pression de sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry indiquait qu'il était toujours présent.

Il réalisa finalement que Lupin lui laissait le choix, il ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer. Etrangement, ce fut ainsi plus facile. Il tendit le miroir à Rogue, qui le prit sans un merci, et se retourna.

« Très bien » murmura Lupin.

Il ne retira pas sa main, et Harry était heureux de ce simple contact tandis qu'il regardait Rogue marcher d'un air digne vers une lampe, et lui lançait un regard mauvais comme si elle l'offensait. Rogue brandit sa baguette et mit la lampe en lévitation de plusieurs centimètre sur un coté ; puis il fixa un des miroirs sur le mur avec un sort. Enfin, il fit un pas en arrière, grommela un rapide 'wingardium leviosa' qui envoya le second miroir dans les airs, à l'opposé du premier.

« Black, positionne toi entre les deux miroir » aboya Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Il y eut une pause. Puis – pendant une seconde- Harry vit quelque chose flotter dans les air entre les deux miroirs carrés. C'était comme une ombre en trois dimension, mais blanche et translucide et…en fait rien à voir avec une ombre. Ce n'était pas, comme il s'y attendait à moitié, le visage de son parrain : cela ressemblait plus à de l'eau ruisselante ou à un rai de lumière reliant les miroirs.

A l'improviste, Rogue donna un léger coup de baguette, qui envoya voltiger le miroir dans les mains d'Harry. Harry, pris par surprise, fit une embardée sur le coté, mais eu juste le temps de le rattraper ; Lupin l'avait saisi lui aussi avant de se rendre compte que l'objet était en sécurité dans les mains du jeune homme.

Rogue fixait attentivement le miroir, toujours accroché au mur, en tapotant sa baguette dans sa paume.

« Cette situation n'est pas inédite » dit il doucement, et il y avait de nouveau dans sa voix une note d'inquiétude. « Je pense avoir de nombreux ouvrages en ma possession qui pourraient vous aider. »

Brusquement, Rogue leva sa baguette, et Harry réalisa qu'il se préparait à transplaner.

« Où allez vous ? » Demanda t il.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais. « Mes livres, Potter, ils ne vont pas venir tout seuls. Bon, j'y vais. »

Lupin répondit un rapide «Merci Severus. »

Rogue le fixa furieusement, Lupin soutint son regard, obligeant le professeur de potion à détourner les yeux , et quelques secondes plus tard il était parti. Harry réalisa soudainement à cet instant que Rogue savait qu'il avait été manipulé. Mais il les aidait tout de même. Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda Lupin traverser la pièce et décrocher l'autre miroir, d'un coup de baguette.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda t il inopinément. Harry hocha la tête, et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Lupin le regarda avec incrédulité.

« C'est juste.. » Il hésita, puis laissa sortir d'un coup ce qui le préoccupait. « Qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure, sur lui et Sirius… »

Lupin jeta un regard furtif au miroir. Quel que soit ce qu'il avait vu, le visage de Lupin changea en une expression qu'Harry ne saurait décrire, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas du la voir…. Il détourna le regard hâtivement , partagé entre le fait de vouloir savoir ce que son parrain faisait, mais en même temps de ne pas vouloir s'immiscer entre eux.

Quelques minutes après, Lupin revint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le canapé. « A quel sujet ? »

Harry s'occupait les mains en remuant le petit miroir. Puis soudainement, la tête de Sirius apparut, à l'envers ; son parrain lui fit une grimace et un clin d'œil. Harry sourit malgré lui.

« Vous avez fait en sorte qu'il nous vienne en aide » dit il finalement. « Mais il savait que vous l'aviez manipulé, j'en suis sur ; il n'est pas…stupide. »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait , par inadvertance, de faire un compliment à Rogue, et grimaça à cette idée. Mais Lupin apparemment ne l'avait pas remarqué, il souriait légèrement.

«La fierté, Harry, c'est une chose très étrange. » Le sourire de Lupin devenait un peu plus vrai. « Tu auras aussi remarqué que je n'ai pas…menti entièrement quand je disais que Sirius et Rogue avaient beaucoup de points communs. »

Dans le miroir, Sirius regardait Lupin, sans avoir le moins du monde l'air impressionné.

« En me laissant le manipuler » continua Lupin, « il pouvait ajuster sa fierté et son… aversion pour Sirius à la situation. »

Harry essaya de faire croire qu'il comprenait ceci, mais ce ne devait pas être très convaincant. Il se souvint alors de quelque chose d'autre. « Que s'est il passé lors de votre cinquième année ? »

L'expression de Lupin s'assombrit. « Trop de choses, mais peu de bonnes. »

_Bon, ça clôture la conversation, apparemment, il ne veut pas en dire plus_, pensa Harry, un peu déçu. Il espérait à moitié que Lupin lui fasse le récit des exploits de son père à l'école.

« Une autre fois » dit tranquillement Lupin, et Harry leva la tête, surpris... Lupin le regarda, laissant planer un silence, lourd de sous-entendus. « Lorsque Sirius m'aidera à me souvenir. »

Il y eut un gros crack ! Et Rogue réapparut au milieu de la pièce, une grosse pile de livres dans les bras.

« Nous allons commencer par ceux là » dit-il tandis que Lupin se levait précipitamment pour l'aider, « Mais ce ne sont pas des lectures très…plaisantes. »

Lupin hocha la tête. Et Harry, le cœur serré, réalisa que la plupart des livres étaient marqués du symbole de la magie noire.


	6. La Magie Oubliée

_Désolé pour le retard, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'attention d'arrêter maintenant à 4 chapitres de la fin. Mais les délais seront plus ou moins long comme j'ai moins de temps à y consacrer._

_Merci pour vos messages et n'oubliez pas la petite review , bonne lecture , biz à tous à+_

* * *

**Chapitre six : La Magie oubliée**

Sirius observait.

Il n'était pas d'ordinaire quelqu'un en retrait ; il avait toujours était un joueur dans le jeu de la vie, toujours au centre, toujours dans la lumière. C'était, comme l'avait si bien souligné Rogue, assez ironique que ce soit à son tour, d'être totalement impuissant, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour les aider.

Sirius fixait avec méfiance Remus qui prenait quelques-uns des livres qu'avait apporté Rogue, pour les donner à Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de son filleul maniant des textes de magie noire- ni celle de Remus touchant ces livres, pour être franc- de plus, Rogue ne leur avait rien dit. Sirius reporta alors toute son attention sur l'homme au nez crochu qui était assis avec raideur sur le bras du fauteuil (comme s'il pouvait attraper je ne sais quelle maladie ou autre en touchant d'un peu trop près les meubles de Remus, pensa Sirius très irrité.)

Remus, lui était assis sur le sol (Sirius n'avait jamais su pourquoi il préférait toujours faire des recherches assis par terre) et regardait attentivement plusieurs titres en même temps; Harry regardait du coin de l'œil et avec prudence la couverture en tissu d'un mince volume relié. Lorsque Sirius regarda de plus près, il vit que les fils argentés du tissu semblaient bouger, s'enroulant entre eux de façon hypnotique. Il observa Harry, dont les yeux étaient déjà devenus légèrement voilé. Alarmé, Sirius se jeta vers son filleul et faisait de grands gestes dans le miroir pour attirer son attention-

« Harry ! »

La main de Remus s'abattit brusquement sur la couverture du livre, coupant le contact visuel d'Harry. Le garçon sursauta et le regarda avec incompréhension ; une seconde plus tard, Remus retira sa main du livre en grognant. Sa peau était devenue rouge et à vif.

« Tu devrais éviter de toucher ce livre, Lupin » dit Rogue de sa voix traînante sur un ton faussement préoccupé. « Il est relié avec des fils d'argent. »

« Si j'avais une baguette » gronda Sirius à voix basse « Tu serais inconscient pendant une semaine, au moins ! »

« Ah! » Répondit Remus calmement et Sirius n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'il serrait les dents à cause de la douleur, s'il n'avait pas entendu ce son après chaque pleine lune pendant huit ans. « Dans ce cas, Harry est-ce que tu pourrais le mettre hors de portée sous ces autres grimoires ? Et évite de le fixer trop longtemps, d'accord ? »

« L'argent vous brûle ? » Murmura Harry tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

« Quelque fois. La pureté est importante. Toute substance en argent qui a été touchée par un enchantement est particulièrement …puissante. » Remus jeta un dernier regard au livre, dont juste un coin était encore visible sous la pile. « Harry, dans la cuisine il doit y avoir une bouteille contenant un liquide jaune.. »

« De l'essence de murlap, non ? » Harry se mit aussitôt debout. Sirius ressentit une vague de fierté envers son filleul. « J'y vais. Ou sont rangés les bols ? »

« Dans le placard, sous la fenêtre. »

Harry sortit de la chambre. Remus plia sa main et grimaça. Il regarda Rogue, qui avait maintenant ouvert son livre mais faisait semblant de lire, Remus en était certain.

« Ton avis? » La voix de Remus était trompeusement douce.

Rogue fronça les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je sais aussi bien que toi que c'était un test. Alors, ton avis ? »

Sirius cilla un instant. _Un test ?_ Il pensait que Rogue était juste mauvais comme à son habitude. _Ouais , mais Moony était toujours celui qui lisait entre les lignes. Il a toujours résolu les énigmes avant même que moi et James ne réalisions qu'il y en avait une._

« Potter est facilement distrait » répondit froidement Rogue.

« Il a quinze ans. »

« Il est vulnérable pour certaines choses. »

« Ou est le rapport ? »

Sirius les regardait l'un après l'autre, complètement perdu. « Est-ce que tu parles dans une sorte de code Remus? »

Avant qu'ils ne reprennent la parole, Harry réapparut dans la pièce, un bol rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre dans les mains. Remus le prit avec un sourire de remerciement, posa le bol sur le sol et y plongea sa main brûlée jusqu'à hauteur du poignet.

Sirius regarda de nouveau Rogue. Il _savait _que le professeur de potion se retenait. Leur brève …communication – son estomac se tordit au souvenir de Rogue entrant dans son esprit – n'avait pas été entièrement à sens unique. Sirius avait ressenti les réactions de Rogue sur certains points, et avait entraperçu une image qui l'avait fait frissonner jusque dans son âme. Une grande silhouette drapée de noir, et une paire de miroirs rutilants. Quand est-ce que cet idiot graisseux daignera sortir d'ici pour qu'il puisse '_en parler' _avec Remus ? »

Harry s'assit – à coté de Remus, remarqua Sirius et attrapa un autre livre avec beaucoup de précaution, c'était très compréhensible. Il reporta son regard de Remus à Rogue et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'on cherche maintenant ? » Demanda t il.

« Ouais! » Répéta Sirius, en s'affalant sur le sofa derrière son filleul de façon à ce qu'il soit clairement visible de son amant s'il levait son miroir. « Allez, dis leur ce que Voldemort est en train de faire dans cet espace temps. »

Rogue tapotait ses doigts contre la couverture du livre qu'il tenait et paraissait atteindre son but.

« Il existe une certaine branche de la magie » dit-il finalement « Obsolète pendant plusieurs centaines d'années… »

« Plus longtemps que ça » grommela Sirius. Il se rassit en croisant les bras.

Rogue néanmoins, jeta de nouveau un regard furieux en direction d'Harry.

« Peut être que cela serait mieux pour tout le monde si Potter quittait la pièce » commença t il, mais Remus l'interrompit avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour protester.

« Harry fait partie intégrante de tout cela ! »

« Bien dit » marmonna Sirius. Harry lança un regard plein de gratitude à Remus.

Rogue siffla légèrement entre ses dents – manie qu'il avait prit de Voldemort ? Se demandait désagréablement Sirius – et détourna son regard.

« Comme il vous plaira » répondit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. « Comme je disais tout à l'heure, certaines …pratiques furent abandonnées il y a plusieurs siècles. Même les mages noirs refusaient de les utiliser ; avec le temps elles furent totalement rayées des grimoires, alors même ceux qui voulaient braver les interdits n'étaient pas au courant de leur existence. »

Remus approuvait mais était apparemment pensif. Harry, lui essayait de ne pas paraître intéressé ; Sirius comprenait bien son dilemme – c'était _Rogue_, après tout.

« Les miroirs enchantés en font partie » Rogue jeta un regard dédaigneux aux miroirs qu'Harry et Remus avaient posé sur leurs genoux. « Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas de l'enchantement des miroirs, mais de l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Spécialement, l'utilisation de deux miroirs. C'est connu sous le nom de dicaptromancie. »

Remus semblait distant. « Oui, je me rappelle.. »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et Sirius se demanda _où _il avait bien pu apprendre tout ça sur la magie noire. Sirius savait comment il avait pu récolter quelques informations – et il ferma solidement la porte sur cette partie de ses souvenirs - mais il réalisa pour la première fois que Remus n'avait pas été très loquace sur ce qu'il avait fait, pendant qu'il était à Azkaban.

« L'utilisation de ces miroirs » dit Rogue, d'une voix professorale que Sirius n'avait jamais entendu chez lui avant- il supposa à contrecœur, que Rogue devait être actuellement un professeur acceptable, « était une des nombreuses voies explorées par le seigneur des ténèbres pendant sa montée au pouvoir. Il a redécouvert seul un…art. . » Rogue avait hésité à utiliser ce mot comme s'il avait mauvais goût, « …il a fallu des années aux mages noirs pour le perfectionner. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, oubliant sa promesse. Sirius remarqua un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Remus.

« Qu'est ce que vous voyiez quand vous vous tenez entre deux miroirs, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mon reflet » dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Rogue le dévisagea comme s'il voulait enlever des points à griffondor.

« Un seul reflet ? » Demanda doucement Remus à Harry.

« Non.. Toute une série de reflets.. » Répondit lentement Harry. « Comme si j'étais dans un tunnel. »

« Je parie que tu étais un sacré bon professeur, Moony » murmura Sirius, plus pour lui-même.

« Précisément » Rogue pianotait toujours avec ses doigts contre le livre. « Deux miroirs peuvent être utilisés pour accroître la puissance de certaines magies – la légilimencie, bien sur, le seigneur des ténèbres en est le premier concerné. Mais il avait aussi découvert.. » Rogue hésita, « …qu'ils pouvaient être utilisés pour prolonger la vie. »

« Ah! » Murmura Remus Il avait de nouveau cet air hagard, comme s'il reconstituait les pièces d'un puzzle.

« Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point il trouva cela intéressant. Je suspecte que son utilisation des miroirs était pour se protéger de la mort quand il a tenté de tuer Potter. »

« Vous voulez dire » l'interrompit Harry, juste une seconde avant que Sirius lui aussi fasse le rapprochement et se lève d'un bond, « que lorsque Voldemort était absent, il était dans la même situation que Sirius maintenant ? »

« Non » répondit Remus avant Rogue. « Il pouvait agir sur notre monde, posséder des gens et utiliser certains de ses pouvoirs. .. » il fixa Rogue avec interrogation. « Probablement parce qu'il utilisait d'autres choses en plus des miroirs. »

« Effectivement ! » La bouche de Rogue se tordit en un demi-sourire. « Et je pense qu'il a utilisé les …effets secondaires…de cet avantage. »

Il y eut un court silence. Ces fois ci Remus paraissait aussi déconcerté qu'Harry.

« La dicaptromancie n'a pas été abandonnée sans raisons » continua vivement Rogue, comme si l'un d'eux l'avait questionné. « Il y a des conséquences. La personne qui l'utilise peut devenir… une ombre. Trop de reflets et pas assez d'âme pour… Ceux qui l'ont pratiqué ont, soit disparu, soit perdu la raison, ou encore se sont retrouvé à fixer en silence dans les yeux un reflet qui semblait étrangement…vivant. »

Sirius frémit. Il vit Harry plier les genoux et enrouler ses bras autour. Remus lui était totalement immobile.

« Je crois que le mage noir a reprit ces pratiques depuis sa résurrection » dit Rogue. « Et je suspecte que l'attaque de Black a été déclenchée, lorsqu'il a utilisé les miroirs. »

Harry se redressa soudain. « Voldemort sait au sujet de Sirius ? Il essaye de l'attraper ? »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom » siffla Rogue avec colère. « Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, si vous aviez écouté attentivement. Il y a des choses qui vivent dans cet espace entre les deux mondes. Black en sait déjà un peu sur elles - n'est ce pas Black ? » Remus et Harry jetèrent instinctivement un regard au miroir ; Sirius approuva, en ne lâchant pas Rogue des yeux. « Utiliser les miroirs…les attirent. Le seigneur avait du trouver un moyen de les apaiser ; il n'avait jamais subi aucune perte de soi. Je pense que l'attaque qu'a subi Black a simplement été provoquée quand leur attention a été attirée sur lui en quelque sorte… »

_Lorsque je me suis positionné entre les miroirs_, pensa sirius.

« …Et le seigneur ignore …la situation difficile de Black. »

La fin de la phrase n'était qu'un ricanement mais Sirius l'entendit à peine. Il observait Remus et Harry.

« Alors nous avons un peu de temps devant nous » dit rapidement Remus.

Harry soupira. Rogue pour sa part ne paraissait pas concerné.

« Heureusement que le maître de l'occlumencie était là au moment de l'attaque de Black. Il apparait comme étant une excellente barrière contre ces... incursions. »

« Oh! Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait. « marmonna Sirius, se souvenant de l'attaque dans la grande salle à Poudlard. « Pardonne-moi si je ne me mets pas a genoux devant toi pour te remercier ! »

« Le charme du patronus fonctionne aussi » dit Harry en lançant un regard noir à Rogue.

« Sans aucun doute » répondit Rogue d'un ton incisif, « mais le charme du patronus requiert énormément d'énergie, contrairement à l'occlumencie rendant le sujet invisible à.. »

« Cela ne va pas aider Sirius » l'interrompit Remus, et Sirius cilla. Oh! Non, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Il était tellement absorbé par la discussion qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'ils essayaient de l'aider.

Maintenant c'était ironique pour _lui._

Rogue secoua la tête brusquement et se décida finalement à ouvrir le livre posé sur ses genoux. « Alors je suggère que nous recherchions tout ce qui a référence aux miroirs enchantés dans ces volumes. Quelque uns d'entre eux..sont entrés en ma possession…juste après que le seigneur des ténèbres ne soit tombé. »

Sirius aurait voulu poser de nombreuses questions sur ça, mais il ne pouvait que regarder Remus et Harry choisir chacun un ouvrage – Remus manipulait expertement le livre qu'il avait sélectionné de sa main indemne.

Sirius commençait à souffrir terriblement de sa condition, juste bon à regarder les autres vivre.

* * *

Remus avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Ils cherchaient maintenant depuis des heures. Il faisait sombre dehors, il devait être aux environs de neuf heures, voire plus. Il alluma les lampes et prépara un rapide dîner – Rogue regarda de travers la pauvre nourriture, mais Harry l'avait remercié avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme comme s'il lui avait offert le festin de Poudlard. – mais ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé pour les aider.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se porta sur la couverture en argent dépassant légèrement de la pile d'ouvrages où il était enfoui. Il faisait bouger sa main endolorie ; la brûlure s'était enfin atténuée. Il y avait encore ce livre, bien sûr, pensa Remus. Celui dont Rogue avait délibérément omis de leur dire qu'il était dangereux. Remus resta pensif. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il mentionné le fait qu'Harry était distrait ? Remus avait remarqué que s'il regardait trop longtemps le tissu argenté, il se sentait bizarre, et avait un peu mal au cœur, mais Harry semblait, lui, être totalement fasciné.

Ca doit pourtant valoir le coup. Même au prix de certains inconvénients qu'il lui provoquait. Il déploya ses membres et se leva – grimaçant sous l'effet d'une soudaine crampe dans les jambes, à force de rester dans cette position assise– et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Quand il revint en bas des escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Rogue se disputaient violemment. Remus soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux, en s'affalant contre le mur. Il était vraiment fier du comportement d'Harry aujourd'hui. Il s'était contrôlé toute la journée – mais le garçon devait encore apprendre à ne pas se laisser emporter par Rogue. Il grimaça. Et cette leçon, Sirius ne l'avait jamais bien maîtrisé.

Sirius… 

Sachant qu'il était tout près de s'abandonner au désespoir, Remus se leva rapidement et franchit la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ici ? » Demanda t il avec une aggressivité qui ne lui était pas familière. Les deux autres se turent, Harry paraissait honteux, et Rogue ricanait.

« Il disait que Sirius.. »

« « j'ai simplement dit » le coupa Rogue « que nous devrions peut être arrêter de chercher une solution aujourd'hui qui va sûrement se présenter d'elle-même demain… »

« Vous n'avez pas dit ça ! Vous avez dit que nous ferions mieux de tout abandonner ! »

« C'est ce que vous avez cru entendre Potter ; mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Assez ! » Cria Remus. Le son de sa voix suffit à les faire taire, tous deux le regardant d'un air stupéfait. Il découvrit amusé, qu'ils étaient disposé tous deux à le laisser prendre le rôle de la figure autoritaire.

« Nous n'allons pas abandonner » continua t il simplement, en traversant la pièce pour prendre une paire de gants. « Mais c'est nécessaire que nous nous arrêtions pour nous reposer. »

« Mais si Sirius… » commença Harry.

« Nous allons dormir à tour de rôle » répondit Remus d'un ton plus posé. « De façon, à ce qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller le miroir ! »

Rogue fit un son de dégoût.

« J'ai un rapport à faire pour Dumbledore » dit-il méprisant. « Vous garderez Black vous-même ! »

Remus le regarda pensivement. « J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que Dumbledore s'était absenté du pays depuis deux jours, et que personne ne devez le contacter sauf en cas d'urgence ! »

Rogue resta dans le mensonge – un jour, il faudra qu'il admette que Remus occupait une place aussi haut placée que lui au sein de l'ordre – et se contenta de lancer des regards noirs au livre qu'il lisait.

Contrairement à Rogue, Harry semblait surpris. « Dumbledore est parti ? »

Remus fit oui de la tête. « Je crois qu'il est parti juste après votre repas de fin d'année. Maintenant.. » continua t il en prenant place sur le fauteuil « je pense que ce livre… à la couverture très 'intéressante' mérite un examen plus approfondi. »

Rogue renifla, méprisant. « Tu va perdre ton temps pour rien. Ce livre ne nous sera d'aucune utilité ! »

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. « Alors pourquoi, l'avez vous amené ? »

Remus le fixa à son tour. « Car ce livre provoque des effets similaires à la dicaptromancie, sur l'esprit ? » Devina t il. Rogue approuva furtivement. « Et tu voulais voir comment nous allions réagir. »

Harry cligna des paupières. « En quoi la dicap chose, enfin les miroirs magiques sont-ils similaires à ce livre ? » Demanda t il en réprimant un bâillement.

« Les miroirs sont faits d'argent polis, Harry » répondit Remus de façon absente. Il prit le livre avec précaution, heureux maintenant d'avoir des gants pour protéger sa peau. « L'or et le bronze, pour ceux qui ont moins d'importance. Même maintenant encore, certains actes de magie avancée, requièrent un miroir en argent, et non une simple glace. »

Rogue jeta des coups d'œils irrités lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre. « Je vous l'avais dit : Ça ne nous sera d'aucune aide. »

« De quoi parle t il alors, cet ouvrage ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules. « De la divination par les rêves. Niaiseries ! » Puis il reprit sa lecture.

Remus et Harry se regardèrent. Ils se souvenaient tous les deux de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt dans l'après midi. Rapidement, tout en essayant de ne pas lire trop vite et de rater une information importante, Remus se plongea dans son livre. Harry abandonna son propre ouvrage et avança péniblement jusqu'à Lupin pour lire au-dessus de son épaule.

La majeure partie du livre comportait en effet des sortes de radotages non concluants, ce qui qualifiait en gros l'oniromancie. Des prophéties était à l'origine de rêves que Remus attribuait cyniquement au fait de manger trop riche avant de se coucher ; des éclairs d'intuitions dans les mécanismes du subconscient ; d'épisodiques informations utiles sur la prévention des cauchemars. Remus prit note de se souvenir de ça pour Sirius – et se secoua mentalement. Ils devaient faire _revenir_ Sirius, avant de commencer à s'attaquer à ses problèmes de sommeil.

Remus donna un rapide coup d'œil au miroir posé sur le tapis à coté de lui. Il vit Sirius, qui lisait au-dessus de son autre épaule, paraissait complètement absorbé par le livre.

Il semblait…différent dans le miroir. Remus n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasions de le remarquer auparavant. Son visage était marqué ; stigmates d'une année passée reclus, et des ravages d'Azkaban. Il ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme de 21 ans qu'il avait laissé, mais il ressemblait à …à ce qu'il _devrait_ ressembler , s'il n'avait eu qu'une maudite _seconde_ de liberté en quinze ans.

Remus bouillonnait intérieurement. Il jura en silence que si, -non _lorsque_ – ils trouveraient un moyen de le faire revenir, il n'autorisera pas, encore une fois, que Sirius soit enfermé. Qu'importe ce que dira Dumbledore, ou ce qu'exigera l'Ordre ; s'il le faut, ils quitteraient le pays et partiraient en Afrique ou ailleurs, afin que Sirius puisse enfin goûter à la liberté.

Harry demanda à voix basse s'il pouvait tourner la page, faisant redescendre Remus sur terre. Il approuva et réalisa que Sirius l'observait. Ses yeux – ses yeux reflétaient tout – Azkaban, le square Grimmaurd, la mort, la trahison et la tristesse. Et la colère – Sirius avait toujours caché sa peine sous le masque de la colère. Remus soutint son regard silencieusement. Il y avait ce temps , avant, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il vit les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrir un peu plus, et il sut alors que les mots n'étaient toujours qu'une simple formalité entre eux.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit Sirius se pencher en avant et murmurer une phrase à son oreille, il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il voulait lui dire…mais Harry lisait toujours a coté et Rogue était en face de lui. _Plus tard – je lui dirais plus tard…_

Remus interrompit ses pensées. Il avait déjà perdu Sirius deux fois. A quel moment comprendra t il qu'il faut agir au moment présent ?

_Je t'aime aussi, _dit il silencieusement, laissant Sirius lire les mots sur ses lèvres , dans le petit miroir.

Sirius le regardait – et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue – et il vint soudainement à l'esprit de Remus, qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots là à haute voix – il avait toujours repoussé à plus tard..

« Professeur Lupin ? »

En arrachant ses yeux du miroir – avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois contre les larmes qu'il n'osait pas verser – Remus secoua légèrement sa tête et répondit, « Oui Harry ? »

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Harry avait posé sur le coté l'ouvrage qu'il lisait et regarda Lupin de ses yeux verts où se reflétait l'inquiétude. C'était très étrange ; quelque fois, il était le portrait craché de son père, mais cette expression n'avait jamais traversé le visage de James à quinze ans. Pas que James ne se souciait de personne – mais Harry , lorsqu'il n'était pas troublé par la colère, avait une certaine humanité complètement étrangère à son père au même age.

« Je vais bien » dit Remus , essayant de se convaincre lui-même autant qu' Harry. Il n'osait pas regarder le miroir une nouvelle fois. Quelque chose d'autre lui vint à l'esprit. « Tu sais, je ne suis plus ton enseignant. Tu n'as plus à m'appeler 'professeur'. »

Harry paraissait alarmé. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un ricanement. Ils avaient presque oublié que Rogue était toujours là.

« Oh ! Pouvons-nous désormais nous appeler par nos prénoms, _Remus_ ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement, depuis l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Tu es, bien entendu, libre de m'appeler par mon prénom, _Severus_ » répondit Remus d'un ton enjoué.

Rogue le regarda sévèrement , comme s'il n'était pas sur s'il y avait ou non, une subtile ironie cachée sous ces propos.

« Et toi aussi , Harry , et tu peux me tutoyer » continua Remus. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de dire ça – il imaginait, sans problème qu'Harry ne trouverait pas cette idée particulièrement confortable. – mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il espérait qu'Harry accepterait .

« Hum ..ok » dit Harry après un moment d'hésitation. Il lança un furtif regard à son professeur de potion. Puis il ajouta en souriant « si ça ne vous…, enfin si ça ne te gène pas. »

Remus hocha la tête, singulièrement touché. Puis , il se re-concentra sur son travail en tournant les pages du livre. « Il ne semble pas être d'une grande utilité pour nos recherches , cet ouvrage , non ? » dit il après un moment de silence.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

Ils ignorèrent tous les deux Rogue.

Remus parcourait les lignes rapidement, tournant les pages maladroitement à cause de ses doigts gantés, mais en évitant de lire plus de quelques mots à la fois. L'ouvrage était manuscrit, et composé de différentes écritures. Il devait être une sorte de journal collectif d'une organisation – les membres de cette organisation avaient écrit leurs expériences, leurs essais et leurs tests sur des parchemins, qui avaient du être recopiés magiquement dans l'ouvrage à une date ultérieure. Les bribes de rêves semblaient être devenues répétitives même pour un groupe voué à l'oniromancie , après quelques temps, néanmoins, Remus releva quelques références sur d'autres magies – en général à la fin de longs paragraphes consacrés à la divination.

Il allait refermer l'ouvrage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une illustration ; son cœur manqua un battement.

Le dessin représentait l'arcade.

« Impossible » dit il, le souffle court. Harry fixa l'image à son tour. Remus regarda aussitôt la couverture. Il y avait plusieurs dates inscrites sur le frontispice – la date de création de ce livre, une autre date , celle de la première édition .. Et enfin tout en bas, la date approximative des manuscrits originaux.

_L'arcade ne peut pas être si ancienne_.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry anxieusement.

Remus lui montra la date.

« Mais . .. » hésita Harry . « Le Ministère de la magie a été construit beaucoup plus tard, n'est ce pas? »

« Pas seulement le ministère , Harry » répondit Remus. « C'est même antérieur au conseil des sorciers. »

Harry fronça les yeux. « Les moldus appellent cette période 'Le Moyen Age'. »

« Oh, les sorciers également » ajouta sinistrement Remus. « Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Merlin, cela serait tourné en obscurité sans fin…mais ce n'est pas la question ici J'ai toujours pensé que le premier ministère avait apporté l'arcade . Ceci indique le contraire. Et pas seulement ça, donc , soit l'arcade peut être déplacée – soit le ministère de la magie à intentionnellement construit le bâtiment autour d'elle. »

Remus reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'illustration. Il y avait des notes à coté, à peine visible, écrites en tout petit – il avait très envie de tout lire, pour apprendre l'histoire de l'arcade, mais l'urgence se faisait ressentir. Il continua donc sa lecture rapidement.

Et ce qui suivit transforma son sang en glace.

* * *

« Que se passe t il ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Redemanda Harry . Le Professeur Lupin était devenu soudainement très silencieux en parcourant les pages du petit livre à la couverture argentée. Harry l'avait entendu respirer lourdement plusieurs fois, et maintenant il avait perdu le peu de couleur de son visage. Il semblait partagé entre l'horreur et la haine.

« Lupin ? » Lança Rogue . Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de cet autre homme. « Lupin, qu'as tu trouvé dans cet ancien journal de rêves qui t'horrifie autant ? »

Lupin referma brusquement le livre avec un grand bruit qui résonna à travers la pièce. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux et sembla profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Ou peut être qu'il luttait pour ne pas se trouver mal. Ou alors, pensa Harry, un mélange des deux.

« Prof.. » Il s'interrompit , hésitant. « Hum...R-Rem..Euh. Ca va ? »

Lupin ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête. Harry était inquiet. Il s'attendait à voir cet air à moitié perdu moitié blessé qui avait transparu dans les yeux de Lupin , plusieurs fois dans la journée. Au lieu de ça…Harry fit presque un mouvement de recul devant l'expression de Lupin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si fâché. Et il n'avait même jamais imaginé que Remus Lupin pouvait paraître en colère à ce point.

« Tu ne l'a jamais lu » demanda Lupin à Rogue. C'était une affirmation et non une question, mais Rogue approuva néanmoins. « Bien sur que non. Les rêves magiques. Niaiseries .. ! » dit il sur son habituel ton sifflant.

Harry vit Lupin serrer fortement le livre dans ses mains. Il espéra que les gants apparemment peu épais de son professeur le protégerait tout de même suffisamment de l'argent ornant la couverture. Rogue paraissait quelque peu déconcerté.

« Tu as dis tout à l'heure que ce livre contenait plus que ces simple lubies d'oniromancie ? »

Lupin se figea brusquement. « Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il quitta la pièce, le livre toujours dans ses mains.

Harry le suivit du regard, alarmé. Venait-il de découvrir quelque chose de grave ? quelque chose signifiant qu'ils ne pourraient pas aider Sirius ? il attrapa rapidement son miroir, mais son parrain avait déjà disparu. Harry paniqua pendant une seconde, avant de deviner que Sirius avait probablement suivi Lupin.

Il souhaitait vraiment que Lupin ait raison. Ou …Remus plutôt. Harry se renfrogna. Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. D'un coté , il appelait Sirius par son prénom, et Lu-Remus avait raison, il n'était plus son professeur. De l'autre, il avait l'habitude de penser à lui sous 'professeur Lupin' ; le titre lui convenait parfaitement, et Harry l'employait instinctivement contrairement à Rogue qu'il était supposé appeler professeur. Sirius avait dit quelque chose – sûrement a noël , « Moony était né pour être enseignant , Harry . Tu aurais du le voir à l'école. J'aurai souhaité… »

Il s'était arrêté, mais Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était la faute de Sirius – indirectement bien sur – si Lupin avait été obligé de quitter son poste à Poudlard. Cela l'avait quelque peu réconforté – Sirius pouvait ainsi, en partie comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au sujet de Cedric. Harry se figea. Avait –il actuellement mentionné cela à Sirius? Lui avait –il dit qu'il sentait avoir beaucoup de points commun avec lui ?

Rogue regardait toujours la porte, apparemment si distrait qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lancer des remarques acerbes à Harry. Ce dernier réfléchissait à un nouveau sujet de dispute – quelque chose qui allégerait la tension régnant dans la pièce en attendant le retour de Lupin – mais fut surpris de la facilité qu'il eu pour contenir son envie. Il s'était inquiété énormément l'année dernière pour essayer ne pas décevoir Sirius – en suivant la digne trace de son père, en prenant assez de risques – mais il trouva le fait de décevoir Lupin encore plus inconfortable.

A cette pensée, Remus réapparut. Il glissa son miroir dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et Harry devina qu'il avait du parler à Sirius. Il se demanda ce que son parrain avait répondu.

« Ce livre » dit Remus sans préambule, en brandissant l'ouvrage de sa main gantée. « Couvre une période d'environ cinquante ans. Pendant ce temps, le groupement évolua d'un simple groupe de personnes inoffensifs pratiquant l'oniromancie en un groupe de mages noirs impitoyables. »

Il s'assit sur un bras du fauteuil avec un soupir de fatigue . Harry hésita un instant puis se décida à se lever pour s'asseoir sur l'autre bras. Remus parcourait rapidement les pages, son visage se déformant légèrement, en signe de dégoût.

« Tout a débuté assez innocemment » continua t il d'une voix grave. « Un ou deux membres commençaient … à se lasser de cette magie à la nature imprécise. Alors ils ont voulu la rendre un peu plus attractive – utiliser la magie pour influencer les rêves, plutôt que de se contenter de les interpréter. Assez semblable à certaines pratiques d'aujourd'hui ; la médecine magique, des transes méditatives… » Remus s'interrompit avec le livre ouvert à une page particulière.

« Comme les sorciers les plus puissants avaient pris les commandes, ils attirèrent les plus faibles, -même s'ils ne pensaient pas comme eux- qui suivirent le mouvement…ils ont commencé à explorer les différentes voix de la communication , au moyen d'un « plan supérieur » comme ils l'appelaient, canalisant leur rêves jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent contrôler leur propre sommeil et expliquaient qu'ils considéraient posséder un immense pouvoir. »

Remus paraissait légèrement moins menaçant ; pour la première fois d'après ce qu'il se souvenait , il vit du mépris sur son visage.

« La plupart utilisait sans doute un produit aux substances hallucinogènes et avaient une application plus que libérale de certaines potions, mais ils étaient sûrs de quelque chose. Il y avait du pouvoir ici, pour être utilisé ou abusé. Leurs pratiques étaient aussi ouvertes à d'autres choses et incluaient donc un peu de magie noire. Et c'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur l'arcade.

« Ce n'est pas dit explicitement, s'ils l'ont découverte sous sa forme actuelle, ou s'ils l'ont d'une façon ou d'une autre transformée. Ils l'ont étudié, plus profondément que les sorciers d'aujourd'hui le font, mais sans se soucier des conséquences , contrairement à maintenant. Ils ont pratiqué la magie noire de manière intensive, comme personne auparavant. Quelque uns d'entre eux ont rêvé au pied d'elle, et se sont réveillés déments. »

Harry frissonna convulsivement, au souvenir de ces voix. Quelques fois, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond, ils les entendait de nouveau, . allait il perdre la raison ? ils les avait juste écouté quelques minutes dans la chambre de la mort…

« Ils étaient obsédés par ça » continua Remus rapidement. « Ils ne savaient pas si derrière elle, se tenait la mort ou quelque chose d'autre. Quelque fois pendant leurs transes, ils pensaient pouvoir y entrer ou en sortir. Ils cherchaient constamment un moyen pour qu'une personne en vie passe le voile. »

Remus jeta un regard au livre, tourna la page et trembla. Il attira son miroir vers lui et le regarda un long moment. Puis continua.

« Ils avaient des ennemis. Et des partisans serviles qui étaient facilement soumis. Ils..expérimentaient. ils les droguaient, les stupéfixiaent puis les empoisonnaient, les menant à la frontière de la mort, et à la défaillance – tout pour passer la limite. Beaucoup sont morts pendant le processus. Les autres..non. »

Remus serrait fermement le livre dans ses mains. Harry par moment lançait des regards à Rogue. Le professeur de potion écoutait attentivement pour une fois. Il y percevait même une sorte de fascination qui révoltait harry.

« Ceux qui ont traversé l'arcade ont disparu. Si quelqu'un tirait le voile pour regarder , il ne voyait que l'autre coté de l'arche. Ils ont donc continuer leurs essais. Victimes après victimes, partisans hystériques après prophètes extasiés – ils découvrirent qu'il y avait une fine ligne permettant de marcher, que pour passer la limite une personne devait se débarrasser de sa forme physique et consciente – morte ou profondément endormie. »

Harry approuva. Il avait vu Sirius se faire toucher par le sort du stupéfix. Il avait vu son parrain tomber, incapable de se sauver, réalisant ce qui lui arrivait, tombant inconscient avec la peur de la mort se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Alors.. » Remus prit une profonde respiration. « Alors ils ont commencé à trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec ceux qui avaient…passé la limite. Leurs images pouvaient être vues dans le reflet d'un reflet. Ils pouvaient être vu en rêves et pendant certaines transes. Quelques personnes pouvaient même.. » Il regarda son livre « ..Exécuter un sort appelé chemin des rêves. Grâce à lui ils pouvaient errer dans le même espace où est enfermé Sirius actuellement.

« C'est devenu évident que ceux qui ont traversé l'arcade n'ont pas dépasser la limite, ni pour mourir ou pour un état supérieur de l'existence. Ils étaient prisonnier hors de notre monde, et ne pouvaient même pas se voir entre eux. L'organisation a perdu son énergie. Ils n'ont fait aucun effort particulier pour atteindre ceux qui étaient entre les deux mondes ; ils ont alors poursuivit d'autres recherches, sur la nécromancie, démonologie et d'autres branches de la magie noire. »

Remus leva enfin les yeux et lança un regard tout d'abord à Harry puis ensuite à Rogue.

« C'est la première fois que les miroir ont été mentionné autrement qu'en passant » dit il, en indiquant la page. « Quelqu'un a continué leur expériences avec deux miroirs. Ils découvrirent qu'ils pouvaient accroître leurs énergie à un niveau inimaginable.

« Les images sont des choses très puissantes, Harry – beaucoup de gens ont pensé pendant longtemps que les photographies façon sorciers étaient démoniaques et dans cet espace entre les deux miroirs il y a des centaines d'images mais une seule âme autour. Cet entre deux mondes est rempli de…choses…qui désirent ardemment une âme. »

Remus tourna quelques pages, néanmoins Harry soupçonna qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire. Il semblait que toutes ces informations, ces connaissances s'étaient emparé de son cerveau en une seule lecture.

« Il n'y a rien de plus…mais je pense » dit il doucement. « Je pense que cet entre deux monde est semblable à un monde constamment dans l'obscurité pour ces démons. Lorsque quelqu'un déverse du pouvoir entre deux miroirs, c'est comme s'il braquait de la lumière sur tout. Ainsi les démons peuvent voir l'arcade – et le chemin menant à la sortie. »

Remus leva légèrement son livre et lorsqu'il reprit la parole , il était évident qu'il lisait à haute voix.

« Tous nos doutes » Lisa t il rapidement, « Toutes nos peurs, toutes nos parties obscures, toutes nos douleurs. » il baissa le livre. « C'est ce qu'ils ont découvert dans ce lieu. »

« Les sorciers ont été effrayés. Ils ont alors abandonnés la pratique de la dicaptromancie. Beaucoup trop de personnes l'exerçant enduraient de terribles souffrance – ou disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Ils ont abandonné l'arcade – ont répandu des avertissements, informant les gens qu'ils courraient un danger de mort s'ils tentaient de la traverser – et ajoutèrent que les miroirs étaient aussi dangereux.

Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil au livre et reprit.

« Le récit s'achève ici, pour ce qui nous intéresse. L'organisation fut dissoute. Quelqu'un reprit l'œuvre néanmoins. Quelqu'un à beaucoup écrit après ça. Elle.. »hésitât il « Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière – d'après son langage, quelques indices dans ces écrits le laisse à penser.. » il soupira. « Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. Elle avait était entraînée dans cette secte au moment ou cette dernière commençait à entreprendre de sombres activités. Elle était écoeurée par ce qu'ils faisaient , mais trop effrayée pour les quitter. Une personne pour laquelle elle avait beaucoup d'affection – même de l'amour je pense – avait été forcé à traverser le voile. Alors lorsque l'organisation se dispersa , elle prit toutes les informations, toutes les notes qu'elle put trouver, et les utilisa, et grâce à ses connaissances en dicaptromancie, elle fit quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait – _n'avait voulu_ _faire_.

« Elle trouva un moyen de le faire revenir. »

Harry fixa Remus, l'espoir renaissait de nouveau des cendres. Il pensa…que ce moyen dont parlait Remus…était peut être une chance pour Sirius…

« Et comment ? » pendant une seconde, Harry crut que ces paroles était sorties de sa propre bouche, mais il réalisa que c'était en fait Rogue qui avait parlé.

Remus leva son livre. « Elle a tout écrit ici. Il y a un rituel – dont une partie est très proche de la magie noire ; un peu d'oniromancie – pas très difficile pour quelqu'un ayant un minimum de maîtrise mentale – quelques sorts, et pour finir .. ;' il hésita. « l'ingrédient final est la dicaptromancie. Deux miroirs doivent être utilisés. »

« Je vois » dit Rogue rapidement. « Est il mentionné dans ce livre si elle a réussi ou non ? »

Remus le regarda furtivement. « Non. »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Donc nous sommes revenus au point de départ. »

Harry regarda Remus, qui lui-même avait tourné son regard sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de parler.

« Au moins, nous comprenons la connexion maintenant » continua Rogue, à moitié pour lui-même. Harry fronça les yeux en signe de confusion ; Remus regarda Rogue, perplexe.

« N'est ce pas évident ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux graisseux, avec une pointe de suffisance dans la voix. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pratiqué la dicaptromancie avec un niveau de puissance jamais atteint auparavant – ces prédécesseurs avaient toujours dédaigné les miroirs et autres branches liés à la divination – et il abandonna cet entre deux monde avec une sorte de phare. » Rogue sourit désagréablement, néanmoins Harry n'avait pas l'impression, cette fois, que cela l 'amusait. « les ..êtres vivant à l'intérieur étaient capable, pour la première fois, de voir clairement. Ils pouvaient voir la sortie, et sans doute ils pouvaient aussi voir les âmes qui avaient étaient piégées dans ce lieu pendant des siècles. »

Harry sursauta, horrifié a cette seule pensée. Il présumait que lorsque Remus parlait des gens qui passait le voile , il pensait qu'ils mourraient ou passaient ou.. n'importe quoi, mais pas qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans cet entre deux monde pendant des centaines d'années.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient froids et durs. « Ces démons ont consommés ces âmes perdues en grandes quantités, alors le seigneur des ténèbres ignorait leur présence, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de le toucher. Au réveil de ce festin et comme cadeau, certain d'entres eux ont commencé à sortir de l'arcade… »

« Les détraqueurs sont aveugles » murmura Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

Rogue approuva froidement. « Peut être est ce comme cela que le seigneur des ténèbres les contrôlent – qu'il le sache ou non. Il peut leur donner la lumière dont ils ont besoin, en utilisant les miroirs, et ainsi leur rendre les proies abondantes et à leur portée.

« Mais aucun détraqueur n'est sorti du voile depuis son retour » continua Remus. « Peut être parce qu'il n'a pas assez utilisé les miroirs, ou alors parce que le stock d'âmes perdues a été épuisé. »

Rogue sourit de nouveau, et l'estomac de Harry se serra. « Oh pas complètement épuisé, Lupin » dit il doucement. « Il en reste au moins une… »


	7. L'espace entre les deux mondes

**Chapitre 7 : L'espace entre les deux mondes**

S'il avait eu un quelconque doute dans son esprit – lequel honnêtement n'en avait pas – la remarque de Rogue l'aurait effacé aussitôt. Remus combattit son corps tout entier qui tremblait tandis qu'il perçut Harry qui haletait. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça – il n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Sirius ne serait pas la proie de ces détraqueurs ou un des leurs – pas encore une fois.

« Nous devons le sortir de là ! » Dit Harry – enfin hurla Harry, en vérité – tandis qu'il sautait sur ces pieds. « Nous devons le faire, avant que voldemort n'utilise une nouvelle fois les miroirs – nous devons le faire, _maintenant _! »

Rogue fixa Harry, sa lèvre se retroussant en un ricanement. « Avez vous oublié une partie de notre conversation, Potter ? Il n'y a aucun moyens de sauver Black. Vous pouvez passer votre vie à lancer des patronus, si vous voulez, mais lorsque vous partirez, il sera aussi impuissant qu'il l'est maintenant. »

« Il existe un moyen » dit Harry d'un ton grave, contrastant, par rapport à ses précédentes paroles. « Le rituel – la sorcière avait trouvé une solution. »

Rogue se mit à rire, rapidement et amèrement. « Est-elle revenue, Potter ? Il me semble qu'elle ne se soit pas donnée la peine de l'écrire, sinon – étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Personne ne serait assez dément pour essayer.. »

Rogue plongea son regard dans celui de Lupin, et ce dernier eut une révélation. Le professeur de potion bondit sur ses pieds – mais Remus fut plus rapide ; il était debout, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de Rogue, tandis que l'autre baguette n'était qu'a demi sortie de la poche de son propriétaire.

« Experliarmus » dit froidement Remus. La baguette de Rogue vola à travers la pièce ; Harry avait brandit la sienne et la tenait prête, tout en faisant quelques pas de coté pour se tenir près de Remus.

« La théorie est solide » dit calmement Remus. « J'ai pris un moment tout à l'heure pour y regarder de plus près. J'ai aussi consulté Sirius, qui en connaît plus que moi dans certains domaines. La théorie est solide. »

« _La théorie ?_ » Siffla Rogue, son corps tremblant comme s'il allait tomber. « La théorie ! Mettre en jeu votre vie pour une théorie ! Oh, bien sur ! Tout cela est très caractéristique des griffondors ! – voler à la rescousse – Personne ne se souvient comment cela c'est terminé la _dernière fois _? »

Remus vit du coin de l'œil Harry tressaillir, mais la baguette du garçon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« C'est de votre faute si Black est dans cette situation, Potter ! » Cria Rogue, apparemment excédé du manque de réaction de l'adolescent. « Et maintenant, vous allez refaire la même chose, encore une fois ! En vous reposant sur une théorie datant de plusieurs centaines d'années qui pourrait s'avérer fausse! »

« C'est plus qu'une simple théorie » continua Remus sur le même ton. « La sorcière était très consciencieuse. Elle avait pris en compte tous les risques. Elle avait tout testé. La seule inconnue concernait le fait de « tester » le rituel sur elle-même»

« Car, sans aucun doute, elle fut tuée ou alors elle subit un sort bien pire ! »

« Elle est peut être morte, mais peut être avant d'avoir eu la chance d'essayer ce qu'elle avait créé. Ou alors… » il hésita. « Ou alors … l'homme qu'elle aimait… avait déjà été attrapé par les détraqueurs avant qu'elle n'ait pu réussir. »

Rogue serrait ses poings de chaque coté de son corps. Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur lui

« C'est pourquoi tu es si sûr d'elle ? « Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue. « Tu te vois en elle, n'est ce pas, Lupin ? Poursuivre ton être aimé, jusque dans la mort ? Assez désespéré pour jouer Orphée, pas vrai Lupin ? Es-tu certain que Black. apprécierait.. »

« Assez ! » Remus sentait qu'il perdait dangereusement le contrôle de ses émotions. « Assez ! » Répéta t il d'un ton plus posé. « Je m'excuse en avance, Severus, mais nous allons te laisser seul ici, sans ta moitié.. »

« Tu n'oserais pas faire une chose pareille » siffla Rogue d'un ton venimeux. « J'irais directement voir Dumbledore et tu devras céder immédiatement.. »

Au milieu de sa phrase, Rogue s'était retourné, en lançant des regards désespérés à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Impedimenta ! »

Ce fut Harry qui le prononça, une fraction de secondes avant que Remus ne pointe sa baguette. Il se maudit lui-même, en silence, et se traita de triple idiot ; il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle ridicule demande pouvait être une couverture pour une quelconque action. Fort heureusement, les réflexes d'attrapeur Harry leurs avait bien servi : Rogue était allongé au sol, jurant bruyamment.

Un air étrange se reflétait sur le visage du jeune homme.

« J'ai vu un jour, mon père le faire. » Dit-il rapidement. « Il avait soustrait la baguette de Rogue et Sirius l'avait mis sans dessus dessous. »

Remus était momentanément perdu, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Il voulait lui dire que les circonstances étaient différentes – que James était différent- Harry était différent, qu'il ne serait jamais le même homme qu'était son père… Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Harry s'approcha de Rogue. Remus endura un terrible moment, pendant lequel il pensa qu'Harry allait exécuter le sort du sens inverse sur son professeur… Et encore une fois, se dit qu'il était idiot de penser ça lorsque le garçon se contenta de ramasser la baguette de Rogue.

« Je ne vous aime pas » lança inopinément Harry à l'homme prostré a terre. « Mais je ne le ferais pas, juste pour cette raison. »

Rogue lui maugréa quelque chose de non répétable. Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui.

Remus mis rapidement leur furieux prisonnier , en lévitation, et ensuite le déposa sur le canapé, dans une position beaucoup plus confortable, et l'attacha avec de fines cordes. Rogue se débattait inutilement lorsque le sort commençait à se dissiper.

« Pose ça » lui ordonna Lupin, néanmoins Harry ne semblait pas décidé à poser la baguette de Rogue de si tôt. Il se retourna vers Rogue, le livre argenté d'une main, sa propre baguette de l'autre. Il souhaitait pouvoir enlever ses gants ; ses mains étaient moites et bouillantes à l'intérieur de ses gants plus ou moins isolant. « Pardonnes moi, Severus »

Rogue le fixait derrière ses cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux depuis son petit voyage en direction du canapé. Il était silencieux ; Remus pensait qu'il préparait d'autres insultes.

Au lieu de ça, il lança rapidement : « Tu as perdu la raison, Lupin »

Pendant quelques instants, Remus vacilla. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton …comme s'il pensait que le risque était trop grand et qu'il _s'inquiétait_, en quelque sorte..

Remus rejeta cette pensée. Il regarda autour de lui ; Harry se tenait à ses cotés, en attendant. Il y avait beaucoup à faire.

« Pour commencer , nous aurons besoin de nous procurer quelques affaires » dit-il brusquement en se retournant. « Et nous devrons nous y rendre maintenant. Tu auras besoin de ton balai pour traverser Londres pour acheter ce qu'il nous manque. »

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Harry demanda. « Qui y a t il d'ouvert à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Remus fit un faible sourire plutôt sinistre. « Oh, il existe de nombreux endroits. »

C'était la seconde fois en deux semaines qu'Harry se retrouvait au Ministère de la Magie, aussi tard dans la nuit. Mais cette fois n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de la précédente. L'atrium était toujours en ruine, mais la statue était reconstruite ; et une douzaine de personnes étaient occupées à diverses taches dans la pièce. Plusieurs d'entre eux jetaient des regards furtifs à chaque fois que l'ascenseur laissait descendre des visiteurs ; et un ou deux levaient leurs baguette avec prudence.

« la sécurité s'est accrue depuis » murmura Remus à Harry. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se demanda comment on pourrait oublier une telle chose, puis prit son paquet dans son autre bras.

Une des personnes qui s'était retourné pour les voir, se précipita vers eux ; ses cheveux étaient toujours rose bonbon comme a la gare. Tonks leur fit un sourire sans grand enthousiasme ; Harry aurait souhaité lui dire au sujet de Sirius. C'était sa cousine après tout. Elle méritait d'être au courant.

« Eh ! Remus ! » dit-elle en s'approchant. « Harry ? Tu as pris l'habitude de venir ici, maintenant ? »

Harry essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais il paraissait forcé. Son cœur s'emballait. La baguette de Rogue était dans sa poche, mais Remus ne semblait pas se rendre compte , que cela permettrait de retenir tout de même Rogue assez longtemps à l'écart ; il se hâtait comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par des furies. Pendant un moment, Harry eut à l'esprit , l'image de Rogue hurlant, sous la forme de fantôme revenant des enfers pour se venger, et découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de différence avec son état actuel.

« Regarde Remus » disait maintenant Tonks avec sérieux. « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je peux te conduire jusqu'à la porte ; tu pourras rester la bas, je pense, assez longtemps sans paraître…suspect.. » elle jeta un œil avec anxiété, au sac que portait Remus, ainsi qu'aux vêtements d'Harry enroulés formant un drôle de paquet. « Mais après je ne sais pas – ils ont verrouillé la porte stable . »

« Tout ce que tu as fait nous suffira » dit Remus calmement. « Pouvons nous y aller, maintenant ? »

Tonks approuva et les conduisit à travers l'atrium. Harry se demanda comment Remus avait pu lui parler ; il savait seulement qu'ils avaient parlé brièvement avec les miroirs à deux sens (il commençait à réaliser que tous les membres de l'ordre en possédaient un, mais néanmoins, suspecta que le sien n'était relié qu'a celui de son parrain) et ensuite ils avaient prit la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'allée des embrumes.

Harry avait pensé (et souhaité), quand il s'était retrouvé perdu dans cette rue sombre du chemin de traverse, qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds de sa vie. Lorsque Remus et lui, émergèrent dans un petit bar miteux, néanmoins, il eut un certain sourire de satisfaction sachant qu'ils trouveraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin , ici – quelque soit l'heure ou l'originalité du bien recherché. Ils recherchèrent aussi rapidement que possible le dernier élément plutôt difficile à trouver – attirant quelques regards suspicieux ;Harry remercia la faible lumière emplissant le lieu , rendant ainsi sa cicatrice invisible – puis ils quittèrent aussitôt ce lieu sinistre. Remus avait gardé ses gants d 'un bout à l'autre de leur escapade nocturne ; Harry se demanda un bref instant lorsqu'ils attendaient d'être servis, s'il les portait a chaque fois qu'il sortait. Les pièces de monnaie sont en argent massif après tout ..

« C'était déjà très silencieux lorsque je suis venu la première fois » murmura Harry . Remus lançait des regard autour de lui.

« Car les mangemorts ont tout fait pour » dit-il calmement. « Tu ne réalise pas ? Ils sont ainsi certains de te surprendre car ils t'entendront arriver. »

Harry ressentit le familier sentiment de honte. Bien sur. Le piège était si évident comme s'il était écrit en lettre lumineuses. Et il marchait toujours les yeux grand ouvert. Et Sirius…

La main de Remus lui effleura le bras brièvement. Il ne parlait pas, mais Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Ok, c'était SA faute – et ce le sera pour toujours – mais il serait franchement 'arrogant' de dire que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et il n'était pas arrogant – qu'importe ce que disait Rogue – ou Sirius disant que son père l'était.

Ils avaient atteint maintenant les décombres de la porte dorée ; Tonks parlait avec un garde ; il portait un uniforme sorcier . L'homme les observa longuement de ses yeux suspicieux .

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il de manière indécise « Qu'y a t il dans leurs paquets ? »

Harry serrait fortement le paquet dans ses bras.

« Des artefact moldu détournés » dit rapidement Remus « Pour Arthur Weasley ; il nous as dit vouloir rapidement récupérer ses miroirs chantant avant que quelqu'un ne devienne sourd. »

Le garde fit un pas de coté, regarda avec inquiétude le paquet d'Harry. Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui puis finalement- au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, il hocha la tête.

« Le détournement d'artefact moldu est au niveau un, contentez-vous de vous laissez guider par l'ascenseur. N'essayez pas d'aller ailleurs ; il y a des gardes un peu partout, et ils sont plutôt nerveux en ce moment . »

En le remerciant avec le sourire, Remus se dirigea en premier vers l'ascenseur en contournant la porte brisée.

« A partir d'ici cela va être plus délicat » dit Tonks à voix basse. « a l'étage, il y a une douzaine d'Aurors – tout se passerait sans problème si vous vouliez vraiment aller au bureau d'Arthur, ils penseraient que ça ne vaut pas la peine de regarder – mais il est hors de question qu'ils vous laissent descendre. Elle attrapa la manche de Remus et la secoua comme un enfant voulant attirer l'attention de ses parents. « Remus, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? tu sais j'ai confiance en toi, mais comment penses-tu pouvoir entrer au département des mystères , seul, alors que l'ordre a essayé en vain pendant des mois ? »

Remus se contenta de lui sourire. Ils étaient maintenant devant les ascenseurs ; Harry vit Remus lancer des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions pour voir si personne ne les espionnaient.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu montes » dit-il à Tonks, « et ils penseront donc que nous l'avons tous pris. Alors qu'Harry et moi en réalité, prendront un autre ascenseur en même temps. Espérons qu'ils ne remarquent que celui au centre, et occultent le nôtre . »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche – pour protester ou questionner Remus, selon Harry – mais Remus la stoppa net en secouant doucement sa tête pour l'interrompre.

« S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance » ajouta-il simplement.

Tonks soupira, un soupir désespéré . « ok, ok, soit ..prudent, ok ? » son habituel visage chaleureux était inquiet. « je ne veux pas que tu sois envoyé a Azkaban, Remus. Ou.. » elle ne continua pas sa phrase, mais le fixa longuement dans les yeux, et Harry savait à quoi elle pensait. Puis elle détourna le regard en direction du jeune Harry, et sembla décider qu'aucun suicide contemplatif n'amènerait de l'aide à un garçon de 15ans. « et bien.. soit prudent , «

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur ; quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks s'élevait dans les airs, alors que Remus et Harry descendaient dans les profondeurs du ministère.

« nous n'avons attiré l'attention de personne, me semble t il » dit Remus a voix basse.

« département des mystères » l'ascenseur carillonna sereinement et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Harry frissonna a la vue du corridor qui hantait ses nuits depuis un an. Néanmoins cette fois ci , il n'était pas vide ; au bout du couloir, se tenait deux Aurors, qui , semble t il gardaient la menaçante porte noire. Ils avaient brandit leur baguette en direction de l'ascenseur.

« Déclarez votre identité » dit un des deux Aurors sur la défensive.

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Remus observa longuement les deux sorciers puis dit calmement, au plus grand choc Harry : « je travaille ici. »

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards interrogatifs.

« Vous êtes une langue de plomb ? » Demanda celui qui les avaient accostés.

Remus approuva.

« Votre nom ? » Demanda l'autre.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez très bien, que ce n'est pas ainsi que nous procédons. »

Les Aurors se regardèrent a nouveau. Cette fois ci, ils avaient l'air plutôt gêné.

« Nous avons besoin de votre ID » Commença le premier ; il se tut lorsque Remus leva sa baguette, bien en direction des deux Aurors.

Une fois encore, Harry eut des sueurs froides. Mais Remus se contenta de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et a l'extrémité de sa baguette se déversa trois points d'interrogation dorés. Ils tourbillonnaient les un autour des autres puis se relièrent ensemble. Un petit nuage d'étoiles argentées les accompagnèrent.

Harry regardait la scène, interdit. les Aurors, paraissaient à la fois soulagé et nerveux, en s'écartant de la porte.

« Merci » dit Remus avec politesse tandis qu'Harry et lui continuèrent leur chemin dans le corridor. Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte ; cette fois elle était fermée. Remus lui donna un petit coup avec sa baguette et elle s'ouvrit en grand , .

Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux et que la pièce arrêta de tourner qu'Harry totalement abasourdi , regarda Remus .

« Comment avez vous fait ça ? » demanda t il.

Remus observait attentivement les nombreuses portes. Il leva sa baguette et lança d'un ton autoritaire « Emmène-moi vers la chambre de la mort » . De sa baguette sortit un filet de lumière doré qui tournoya sur place avant d'indiquer une porte sur la gauche.

« De la même façon que j'ai guidé l'ordre à travers le département juste à temps pour t'aider , la semaine dernière » répondit Remus tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Harry le suivit, en ayant le sentiment que le monde allait s 'écrouler sous ses pieds.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Remus ouvrit la porte, et Harry vit la chambre de la mort les attendant en silence. Le voile se soulevait doucement au rythme d'une brise invisible, effet qui n'était destiné qu'à accroître la peur et la fascination.

Remus laissa la porte se refermer brutalement derrière eux. Ils se tenaient debout en silence, puis Remus prit la parole. « Détourne ton regard de l'arche, Harry. »

Harry eut du mal à obéir, mais il y arriva en se concentrant sur ses questions restées en suspend.

« Comment connaissiez vous le moyen de nous amener ici ? Demanda t il. « Vous ne pouvez pas être un langue de plomb – je sais que vous n'en faites pas partie. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, car il regarda les vêtement de Remus , plus miteux, plus élimés que jamais, ces derniers jours, mais _Remus semblait au-dessus de ce genre de considération.. _

« Non, tu as raison, je ne suis pas une langue de plomb » dit-il. « Mais j'en étais un. » Harry le dévisagea. « Il y a très longtemps – lorsque tes parents étaient toujours en vie. »

Remus commença a descendre les gradins de pierre. Harry le suivit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder l'arche qui se trouvait en contre bas.

« Durant la première guerre, nous étions désespérés ; beaucoup de gens mourraient, les autres étaient effrayés. L'ordre m'aidait à couvrir ma véritable nature, et le ministère ne faisait pas de si nombreux contrôles contrairement à maintenant. L'ordre avait besoin de quelqu'un au sein du département des mystères – car nous avions le pressentiment que Voldemort essayait lui aussi, d'y pénétrer.

Remus laissa tomber ses sacs sur l'estrade supportant l'arche. Il commença à en sortir plusieurs choses. Harry posa les miroirs enveloppés de tissu sur une des marches et étira ses bras endoloris.

« J'ai travaillé ici pendant six ou sept mois. Pas assez , cependant pour découvrir les plus grands mystères. Mais assez, pour donner à l'ordre des informations très importantes ; assez pour comprendre ce qu'ils y faisaient ici et savoir que je ne voulais pas en faire partie. Seul ma loyauté envers Dumbledore m'a permis de tenir le coup et rester ici ces quelques mois. « les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent . « Je serai parti, sinon, bien avant.. » Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Et un jour.. » Remus prit une craie et un bout de corde et commença à dessiner un cercle sur l'estrade de pierre. « ils découvrirent ce que j'étais en réalité. C'était.. peu de temps avant que James et Lily.. » il se tut et reprit. « Désespéré ou non, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas d'une créatures des ténèbres gardien de leurs plus grands secrets. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, d'en sortir vivant ; même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas intervenir, sinon il aurait mis en danger tout l'ordre du phénix . » il leva les yeux. « Peux-tu m'aider à positionner ces runes à l'extrémité des points cardinaux ? »

Harry prit le petit sac en velours et en sortit avec fracas, les runes en métal rutilant . Il les positionna sur le sol , en suivant les instruction du livre que Remus avait ouvert sur le sol.

« Comment avez vous fait pour vous en sortir, alors ? » Demanda t il.

« James » répondit simplement Remus. « Il menaça, protesta, me défendit contre tous. Il leur proposa de se porter garant à mon égard car il me connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, et aussi de prendre du veritaserum ou autre produits qu'ils avaient sous la main pour le prouver. Puis il les menaça de révéler quelques informations découvertes par l'ordre – le ministère poursuivait certaines voies en matière de défense, plutôt contestable à l'époque – si je n'étais pas libéré sur-le-champ. Et enfin, il mentionna, avec désinvolture, qu'ils ne m'avaient pas donné à manger et que la pleine lune approchait. Ils ne m'ont même pas fait subir le sort de l'oubli. Ils ont révoqué mes pouvoirs et nous ont jetés tous deux dehors, mais ils n'ont jamais effacer les informations que je détenais, notamment mon mot de passe, que j'ai utilisé pour passer les gardes de la porte. »

Remus dessinait maintenant une série de lignes imbriquées les unes entre-elles à l'intérieur du cercle, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour jeter un œil au vieil ouvrage.

« Mais si vous pouvez faire ceci » dit lentement Harry, « Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas utiliser pour protéger la prophétie.. ? »

Remus soupira et s'assit sur ces talons.

« Je ne pouvait utiliser mon ID qu'une seule fois » répondit il calmement ; « Je n'ai même pas tenter de le faire, il y a quinze ans Maintenant – une chance que ces deux Aurors soient très jeune- et que nous n'ayons rencontré aucune véritable langue de plomb. J'étais supposé …garder cette opportunité en réserve en cas de force majeure._ » _

Il le fixa, une expression de défi dans le regard, et à ce moment la , Harry réalisa , pour la première fois, que Remus méritait autant que son père et Sirius, d'être un griffondor.

« C'est un cas de force majeure » dit Harry. « Sirius a besoin de nous ».

Remus fait un faible sourire. Il ne parlait pas, mais s'intéressa de nouveau au dessin à la craie devant lui. Apparemment satisfait, il prit de petites bougies plates qu'il déposa sur toute la bordure du cercle. Harry observait la scène en silence.

« Re—hum, Prof—hum, et ça marche comment? » demanda t il finalement.

Remus poussa légèrement du coude une des bougies , pour la repositionner et se releva. Il examina une dernière fois le cercle en fronçant les sourcils, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est une sorte de petit rituel » dit-il, en levant les yeux tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. « C'est supposé aider à entrer en transe. Il y a aussi des sorts de protection et de guidage. Le cercle.. » Remus lança un regard furtif a la marque en craie, « ..le cercle ne doit en aucun cas être rompu. C'est lui qui 'contient le sort' en quelque sorte ; il permet de laisser l'espace entre les deux mondes ouvert pour celui qui lance le sort. »

Harry marcha lentement autour du cercle. Remus se releva tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, une expression de tension sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda vivement Harry « par 'il laisse l'espace ouvert' ? »

Remus le regarda avec prudence.

« Celui qui lance le processus, -moi en l'occurrence- je dois passer dans le monde des miroirs » dit-il.

Harry le fixait.

« Le voile ne peut se soulever que par quelqu'un de vivant » continua Remus d'un ton monocorde. Mais ils ne peuvent le soulever que de _l'autre côté. _Et maintenant, quelqu'un qui aurait traversé le voile , de _notre_ coté, ne pourrait pas le manipuler. C'est ce paradoxe qui a empêché l'ancien groupement de faire revenir leurs membres disparu. »

« Alors comment.. » commença Harry, alarmé et les prémices de la colère commençait a se faire ressentir dans le ton de sa voix.

« La sorcière qui a crée ce rituel découvrit qu'elle pouvait entrer dans le monde des miroirs en tombant en une sorte de somnambulisme » dit Remus. « elle était alors dans cet espace et donc capable de le traverser pour aller vers le voile, . dans cet état de transe, et de l'autre coté , elle était autorisé a soulever le voile, et elle et son amant pouvaient alors s'échapper. Elle nota que la distance physique était très importante : le cercle devait être dessiné aussi près que possible de l'arche, pour minimiser la distance dans les miroirs. »

« Nous allons.. nous allons marcher _dans_ les miroirs ? » murmura Harry.

Remus prit une profonde respiration.

« Non. _Je_, vais marcher dans le monde des miroirs. Toi, tu restes ici. »

Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry le prenne particulièrement bien, et il avait raison. Si Harry avait pu lancer un sort par un simple regard, Remus aurait été cloué sur place.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère » dit Harry d'un ton très agressif.

Remus attendit. Harry le fixait furieusement, puis se rapprocha de son ancien professeur.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ! » hurla t il. « Vous n'allez pas me demander de rester assis comme un gentil petit garçon, en attendant votre retour ! Vous allez risquer votre _vie_ et moi je suis supposé rester calmement assis ici et vous laisser faire tout le travail, seul ? Jamais ! »

Remus était toujours silencieux.

« Si jamais vous entrez la dedans et ne ressortez pas.. » commença Harry, en fixant le cercle, puis le paquet non défait à quelque pas du dessin. « Je ne peux pas.. » son regard se posa de nouveau sur Remus, qui vit des flammes vertes brûler dans ses yeux. « Vous ne le ferez pas ! Nous irons tous deux à l'intérieur, …ou alors personne n'ira ! »

Il leva sa baguette, sa main tremblait. Remus ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, en observant Harry qui n'avait pas le courage de lui envoyer un sort.

« Qu'est ce qu'en penses, Sirius ? » demanda Harry

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé »

« Et bien, je penses, que nous devrions le faire ! » Harry tâtonna dans sa poche et en sortit le miroir. Remus crut, un instant , percevoir un afflux de chuchotement excités venant de derrière le voile. « Sirius ! Sirius, dis-lui de ne pas le faire ! »

Remus attendit, tandis que l'expression d'Harry se transformait peu à peu, de la colère à la confusion. « je ..je ne comprends pas… »

Remus sortit son propre miroir, et l'orienta de telle sorte qu'il pu apercevoir Sirius. Il était près d'Harry, paraissant encore plus en colère que son filleul. Apparemment il protestait lourdement, mais ces protestations étaient destinées à eux deux.

« Je suspecte » dit Remus calmement « que Sirius nous défend tous deux d'entrer dans le monde des miroirs. » Sirius le regardait, furieux et implorant à la fois. « ma décision est prise, Patmol » ajouta t il doucement.

« Alors nous irons tous les deux » insista Harry avec force.

« Es-tu prêt a m'écouter maintenant ? » s'informa Remus avec douceur.

Harry le fixa un instant. Remus attendit patiemment. Finalement, le garçon baissa sa baguette.

« Le rituel ,ne peut être réalisé que par une seule personne » dit simplement Remus. « Dans le cas, ou nous traverserions tous deux ce monde des miroirs, l'enchantement du cercle serait étiré au-delà de ses limites. Ce qui augmenterait le risque que l'un de nous deux, -voire nous deux-, de disparaître à jamais dans cet espace. »

« Cela peut arriver ? » l'interrompit brutalement Harry.

« Oui, si le charme de guidage est rompu. » Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'est pourquoi tu dois rester ici Harry. Tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser le cercle se briser. Si tu laisses le cercle se rompre, je n'aurai aucun moyens pour retrouver le voile. »

Harry le regarda tristement. « Je.. je ne peux pas » dit-il la voix chevrotante. « S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ici en attendant votre retour – je dois faire quelque chose pour aider à retrouver Sirius – et pourquoi je ne serais pas celui qui entrerait à l'intérieur ? »

Remus réduit rapidement la distance entre eux et prit Harry par les épaules. Il remarqua , distraitement qu'Harry avait prit du poids rapidement ces derniers temps.

« Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience » dit-il calmement. « Il faut beaucoup de concentration, notamment pour entrer dans le miroir. Et puis, je dois guider Sirius vers le voile – tandis que les êtres vivant dans cet entre deux monde nous regarderont . J'ai vraiment besoin que tu gardes le cercle, Harry, et tu devras utiliser ton patronus si l'ombre me retrouve… »

Harry paraissait moins colérique et plutôt effrayé, . « Vous ne pourrez pas.. ? »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas possible d'utiliser la magie dans cette situation » finit Remus pour lui. « Je serai totalement sans défenses, excepté la protection du cercle, et tout ce que tu pourra faire pour moi. Aucun de nous ne doit agir seul. »

Harry le regarda , obstiné. « Vous avez , une fois encore, la partie la plus dangereuse. »

« C'est à moi de le faire. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour dégager la main de Remus posée sur son épaule. « je dois le faire. C'est ma faute si Sirius est dans cette situation. »

Remus soupira et ferma les yeux un long moment.

« Mais, moi je n'ai rien à perdre. » murmura t il d'une voix a peine perceptible.

Lorsqu'il r'ouvrit ses yeux, il vit qu'Harry l'observait attentivement, en silence.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme mon père aimait ma mère ? »

« Oui »

« Bien » dit Harry, qui essayait avec difficulté, de dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix. « alors vous le ramènerez vivant. »

Et , a la plus grande surprise de Remus, Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il cilla, trop abasourdi pour bouger. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts physiques , - _excepté avec Sirius.. ;excepté avec James_…- à cause de la peur que ressentait les gens vis à vis de sa véritable identité, ou simplement de par sa nature plutôt réservée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment y répondre.

_J'aurais du être le parrain du second enfant de James, pensa t il, soudain._

La gorge serrée, il étreignit à son tour Harry .

Lorsqu' ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux un peu embarrassés , ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, Remus se tourna vers le dernier paquet non encore ouvert.

« Les miroirs » dit-il.

Ils déballèrent rapidement les deux miroirs. Ils étaient assez imposants, de forme ovales, et encadré d'une simple barrette de bois. Ils étaient fait d'argent poli, et Remus du les manipuler précautionneusement avec ses avants bras. Il les plaça comme l'indiquait le livre, en les fixant avec différents sorts.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry . Son visage arborait maintenant un air décidé, qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que la colère ou la rancune.

« C'est terminé » répondit Remus, en étudiant le cercle. Les miroirs étaient légèrement inclinés ; et pas tout à fait à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, de telle façon que leur reflets formaient un tunnel arqué qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'infini.

Remus donna à Harry son miroir à double sens. Il n'y jeta pas un regard, de peur que Sirius, ne fasse ou dise quelque chose qui ferait faiblir sa détermination. Il marcha jusqu'au cercle, suivit de près par Harry , l'air hagard .

« Tu devras te positionner ici, en face de l'arche » continua Remus tandis qu'il se dirigeait au centre du motif complexe. « De cette façon, tu aura la possibilité de me voir dans le monde des miroirs – tu pourra me voir , pendant quelque temps ; »

« Quelque temps ? »

« Au fur et a mesure que la distance augmentera, je serai de moins en moins visible. ». Remus enleva précautionneusement ses gants et les jeta hors du cercle. « Et c'est pire à l'intérieur des miroirs. »

Harry approuva. Il regarda les mains mises à nu de Remus.

« Mais les miroirs vous brûlent, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

Remus prit une profonde respiration, et leva sa baguette.

« I_ncendio. »_

Les bougies prirent vie, avec de belle flammes bleues, qui délimitèrent le pourtour du cercle, comme une étoile tombée à terre. Le petit bâton d'encens, lui, commençait à brûler.

Harry recula de quelques centimètres, les yeux fixés sur Remus, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Remus se concentrait sur la préparation du sort qui devrait le protéger dans ce monde inconnu et guider ses pas vers le voile. La sorcière n'avait pas précisé quel degré de protection il aurait vraiment besoin, mais elle avait fait de son mieux. Il modifia un ou deux sorts qu'il avait appris au fils des ans, les retravaillant selon son propre style. Il se remémora la voix de Flitwick, de Rivane, McGonagall, ou Dumbledore, lui expliquant que les plus grands sorciers adaptaient la magie selon leur propre personnalité, plutôt que de suivre à la lettre les prescriptions des ouvrages ; il se remémora aussi le rire de Sirius qui cherchait toujours une excuse pour improviser, et James se vantant d'avoir toujours procédé ainsi ; lui il se tournait simplement vers les livres , notait les points important, et enfin faisait ses propres conclusions par le travail, et la pensée, comme il l'avait toujours fait. L'odeur de l'encens se répandit un peu partout, et commençait déjà à faire effet. Ses souvenirs étaient soudain comme très réels et précis.

Remus rassembla tout son courage et tendit sa baguette à Harry, .

« Ne la met pas dans la même poche que celle de Rogue. » dit-il, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. « Elles pourraient réagir très mal, ensemble. »

Harry ne sourit pas, mais Remus vit un éclat dans ses yeux.

Remus inspira une longue de cet air lourd aux notes musquées . Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Quand il les rouvrit, Sirius était dans le miroir. Sa propre image était reproduite une centaine de fois dans l'espace arrondi des reflets se reflétant, - mais Sirius lui n'apparaissait qu'une seule fois, comme s'il était dans un trou entre les miroirs. Sirius ne semblait plus en colère. Mais apparaissait plutôt très malheureux – inquiet – et apeuré.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux en silence, essayant de dire tout ce qui devait être dit, sans prononcer une seule parole.

Doucement, Remus sortit de sa poche un long morceau de tissu avec lequel il se banda les yeux.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » demanda Harry à sa droite.

« Pour moi » dit Remus calmement, « Cet entre deux monde devrait apparaître comme un endroit avec ses propres règles. Le charme de guidage me conduira vers le voile, mais il serait très facile de se laisser distraire par les différents reflets.. » Il vérifia que le tissu était bien attaché et baissa ses mains. « Et je n'ai pas très envie de tester mon bon sens contre la puissance de ce monde. »

L'atmosphère entre eux était plutôt tendu. Remus se préparait physiquement et mentalement , à tout ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je.. » commença Harry, d'une voix cassée. « Remus ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Promets-moi que tu reviendra. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester la bas. » Répondit Remus en relevant sa tête masquée en direction du miroir. « Tu es prêt Sirius ? »

« Il a fait signe que oui » répondit rapidement harry.

Remus tendit les mains vers le miroir. Un de ses doigts frôla la surface argentée et aussitôt une intense brûlure se fit sentir ; mais il se força à soutenir la douleur et surtout ne pas retirer sa main.

« Sinite me » dit t il clairement « In locum imaginum intrare. »

_Accorde-moi le privilège, d'entrer dans ce monde des échos._

Remus était conscient, malgré le bandeau de tissu qui lui cachait la vue, qu'une intense lumière brillait tout autour de lui.

Remus fit un pas en avant. Ses mains tendues glissèrent à travers ce qu'il crut être un rideau d'acide en ébullition, mais plus il enfonçait ses bras plus il ressentait une sensation de fraîcheur ; et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce phénomène, il plongea de tout son corps à travers la surface du miroir.

Harry tressaillit, et du se protéger la vue avec sa main, au moment ou les deux miroirs s'enflammèrent. A travers ses doigts, il vit Remus faire quelques pas en avant.

Puis disparaître dans le miroir. Le puissant rayonnement se dissipa, mais les petites bougies, continuaient à brûler. Les lignes du cercle brillaient maintenant clairement d'une belle lumière banche.

Dans le miroir, il vit Remus qui marchait. Sirius était a ses cotés.

En même temps, la porte de la chambre de la mort s'ouvrit avec fracas . Avec une sinistre pensée au sujet des évènements de la semaine passée, Harry se retourna à temps pour voir Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol-œil, Rogue et Tonks le visage blafard, entrer précipitamment.

Harry, sur la défensive, leva sa baguette.

« Harry » commença Tonks, horrifiée, sa voix hésitant entre la colère et l'émotion.

Le regard bleu glacial de Dumbledore se posa sur le cercle, les miroirs, les bougies puis sur Harry se tenant seul au milieu de tout cela. Il ne dit rien, mais leva sa main pour arrêter les autres.

« Et bien, Harry ? » dit Dumbledore rapidement.

« Vous êtes arrivés trop tard » répondit Harry, surpris lui-même par son ton si froid et calme à la fois. « Il est déjà parti. Et si vous brisez le cercle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reviendront vivants.

Chapitre 8 : Orphée 

A bientôt, moi je retourne à la lecture de l'excellent HP6 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 'que je dévore avec grand plaisir. Je l'ai reçu hier et j'en suis déjà à la page 200 . JK Rowling une fois de plus nous surprend, et j'ai l'impression qu'il sera meilleur que le 5 eme qui m'avait légèrement déçue.

Bon je n'en dit pas plus, pour ceux qui vont le lire en français ; Allez un peu de patience , il sort le 1 octobre…. ;) bye


	8. Orphée

**Chapitre huit : Orphée**

_I will follow her on her path  
Scarlet's Walk through the violets  
just tell your gods from me  
all debts are off this year  
they're free to leave..._  
- 'Scarlet's Walk', Tori Amos

Il s'attendait à la pénombre, mais en fait ce fut tout le contraire.

Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas réellement voir ce qui l'entourait – il avait pris soin de se bander les yeux et ainsi de ne pas se laisser attirer par quoi que ce soit. – mais il percevait à travers ce bandeau un halo de lumière.

Remus, curieux, se demanda un instant ce qu'il verrait s'il enlevait le morceau de tissu. Un monde d'un blanc immaculé ? Des milliers de miroirs ? Une montagne de diamants sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles ? Mais il chassa rapidement ces interrogations de son esprit.

Il prit une profonde respiration, l'air était glacé dans ses poumons. Mais c'était une sensation très agréable sur sa peau, encore douloureuse suite au contact brûlant d'avec les miroirs d'argent. C'était comme s'il avait eu un très gros coup de soleil.

« Sirius ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Remus combattit sa peur. Il leva ses deux mains devant lui, comme un aveugle cherchant son chemin à tâtons. « Sirius, es-tu là ? Touches moi – prends ma main. »

Il régnait dans cet étrange endroit un silence complet. Il ne ressentait rien, a part ce petit courant d'air frais qui lui caressait les doigts.

Remus résista une fois de plus à l'envie de retirer le bandeau et voir ce qui l'entourait. Est-ce que quelque chose dans le rituel avait échoué? Etait-il perdu ? Ou alors c'était Sirius qui était égaré dans ce monde ? Lui était-il impossible de le suivre ? Ou peut être qu'il s'était fait attaquer par ces esprits maléfiques. ?

_Les miroirs._

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, pour se calmer. Il n'avait était capable jusqu'à présent que de voir le reflet de Sirius dans le miroir ; mais il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni touché. Peut être que c'était la même chose ici ; peut être que s'il enlevait le tissu de ses yeux, il verrait Sirius se tenant devant lui.

_Et peut être que cela sera la dernière chose que je verrai_, pensa t il sinistrement, balayant cette part de lui qui se demandait si cette sorcière n'avait pas pris trop de précautions dans ces instructions. _Le bandeau doit rester a sa place initiale_. _J'ai confiance en Sirius pour rester près de moi. J'ai donné ma confiance à Harry pour qu'il nous protège. J'ai confiance en cette femme qui m'a montré le chemin à suivre._

« Je ..vais supposer que tu peux m'entendre. » Dit-il après un moment de silence. « Sirius…reste près de moi. Suis-moi, ne t'écartes pas, même si quelque chose se passait – surtout s'il se passait quelque chose. Les sorts de protections ne marcheront que si nous sommes côte à côte. Tu comprends ?

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse.

Marcher à l'aveugle dans un endroit inconnu fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il lui ait été donné de faire. Il ressentait sous ses pieds la surface du sol – plate, le sol n'était ni accidenté, ni glissant- mais il avait cette peur irraisonnée que chaque pas soit le dernier ; que ses pieds ne trouvent que le vide l'entraînant dans une chute sans fin. Il fit de nouveau un petit pas en avant, les bras toujours devant lui. Il espérait sans vraiment y croire qu'il allait pouvoir toucher le voile, mais il savait au fond de lui que la route était encore longue avant de pourvoir l'atteindre.

Remus fini par marcher avec un peu plus d'assurance, mais sa peur ne le quittait pas. Le sol paraissait très solide sous ses pieds, et il n'avait sentit pour l'instant aucun mur ou obstacle sur son chemin, mais plus il avançait, plus il sentait la présence de quelqu'un en face de lui – et d'un moment à l'autre il allait sûrement le percuter si son intuition était bonne. – il ressentait aussi la présence d'une foule de personnes tout autour de lui – qui se déplaçaient en même temps que lui, mais évitaient toujours de le toucher en s'écartant juste avant lui.

Remus respirait rapidement. Il luttait pour réguler sa respiration, essayant de ne pas se demander s'il se rendrait compte si un des habitants de ce monde l'attaquerait. Sentirait-il cette brise glacée contre sa nuque ? Entendrait-il ces murmures à leur approche ? ou au contraire, il n'y aurait rien jusqu'au moment ou des doigts fantomatiques se refermeraient sur son âme…

Il frissonna, puis chancela. Il fit une pause pour reprendre ses esprits. L'aveuglement le paralysait. Il n'entendait rien – pas même ses propres pas – mis à part sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur. Il leva ses mains a hauteur de son bandeau.

_Si je le retire,_ pensa t il, _je ne trouverai jamais le voile, je resterai ici pour toujours, et je ne reverrai jamais sirius._

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Il serra les poings et repris sa marche, encore plus déterminé. Il n'avait jamais appris l'occlumencie, mais il avait toujours eu un don pour contrôler ses émotions et son esprit. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, Sirius trouvait cela totalement incompréhensible. _Moony_, disait il, _je sais que le chocolat est une drogue pour toi ; tu en a toujours sur toi. Alors expliques-moi, comment tu peux être assis tranquillement ici, et te contenter d'en manger un seul petit morceau ? _Remus avait bien saisi le sens caché de sa phrase et offrit le reste à ses trois amis, qui le mangèrent avec délectation. Et a ce moment précis Remus se rendit compte qu'un morceau de chocolat était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir.

_Et si Sirius ne me voyait pas ?_

Remus essaya de se rappeler exactement ce que le livre disait, mais il y avait tellement de pages sur des recherches appliquées, tellement de spéculations ou impasses sur diverses informations qu'il préféra les chasser de son esprit et se concentrer seulement sur le but à atteindre.

Il était certain d'avoir lu que Sirius serait capable de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avait-il mentionné quelque chose d'autre ? Devait-il trouver quelque chose de précis pour lui indiquer qu'il était sur la bonne voie ? Peut être avait-il fait tout cela pour rien ?

'…_tous tes doutes….'_

Une partie de lui désirait faire demi-tour, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sortir d'ici à part le voile de l'arcade. Il respirait de plus en plus précipitamment. Peut être avait-il oublié une étape ou fait quelque chose de travers. Il aurait dû être plus attentif aux recommandations de Rogue. Il aurait dû laisser Harry rentrer chez lui et planifier tout ceci avec beaucoup plus d'attention, puis faire quelques essais sur lui, afin d'être sûr de savoir tout sur ce qui l'attendait, de mieux se préparer…

Et avec toutes ces hésitations Sirius serait sûrement perdu à jamais. Comme cette nuit si j'avais attendu pour appeler Dumbledore. Dieu seul sait tout ce qu'Harry et Sirius se seraient fait mutuellement il avait déjà brisé la jambe de Ron et Harry était si haineux.

Le souvenir était toujours très vivant dans sa tête ; ce moment où il s'était précipité dans la chambre de la cabane hurlante, ; l'angoissante heure qui avait suivi fut très éprouvante, lorsqu'il essayait de garder le contrôle de la situation qui tournait au cauchemar.

Bien sur, la situation n'était pas identique. S'il avait attendu un peu plus longtemps – ou s'il avait hésité et prit la carte avec lui – les choses aurait été bien différentes. Sirius aurait été innocenté cette nuit là.

Il marchait maintenant depuis un bon moment. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'approcher quoi que soit, ni d'être guidé. Est-ce que le sort sur le cercle était en train de faiblir ? Ou allait peut être t il dans le mauvais sens ?

Une soudaine brise lui caressa la peau. Il se tendit , apeuré. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que quelque chose approchait ?

Mais rien ne se passa.

'…_toutes tes peurs…'_

Excepté que maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il entendait quelque chose. Des murmures. Des voix. Très près de lui, mais trop basses pour être compréhensibles. Remus désirait ardemment retirer le bout de tissu qui lui cachait la vue, pour voir qui lui chuchotait ces paroles indistinctes. – il frissonna, car il était certain qu'ils étaient là, à quelques centimètres de lui- mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et repris sa marche.

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ?

Remus marchait toujours, mais un grand frisson lui parcouru le corps, ; cette sensation le paralysait jusque dans ses veines. Pour la première fois, il se demanda comment et où Rogue avait obtenu ce livre qui l'avait conduit dans ce lieu maudit .

_Comme par hasard,_ réalisa t il en commençant vraiment à paniquer, l_e livre_ _qui contenait toutes les instructions pour entrer dans le monde des miroirs, tombe justement dans les mains de quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour l'essayer._

Est-ce que Rogue lui avait donné délibérément pour le supprimer ? Non – il repensa à la réaction de Rogue ( au choc) lorsque qu'il avait réalisé que Remus avait l'intention de retrouver Sirius. Et il avait paru très sincère. Mais était-ce donc q'une simple coïncidence ? Par quel hasard le livre se trouvait exactement au bon endroit au bon moment ?

Néanmoins, pensa Remus, c'était lui et Harry qui étaient au bon endroit au bon moment pour quelqu'un – ou quelque chose- d'autre .

Cela pourrait donc signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. Ou alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire entièrement confiance à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et qu'avoir les yeux bandés était peut être la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait faire.

Remus toucha le tissu du bout des doigts , puis retira ses mains brutalement et se mit à courir mais il ne fit que quelques mètres avant de perdre l'équilibre , et fut donc obligé de ralentir sa cadence.

« Je ne regarderai pas » dit-il à haute voix, ses propres paroles restant sans réponse parmi les murmures. « Peu importe »

« Et je sortirai de là » ajouta t il . « Sirius ? Nous allons trouver le chemin du retour. Harry nous attends. »

'…_toutes tes parties obscures…"_

Et si Harry n'était pas le seul à les attendre ? Si Voldemort était au courant et attendait patiemment que Remus ne tombe dans ses filets, entraînant Sirius avec lui…

En espérant que Sirius le suivait..

Remus résista à l'envie de l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse – et les murmures semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et insistants au fur et à mesure de sa progression. De plus, il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des jours, des mois, voire des années.

Après tout, peut être n'y avait-il aucune sortie ?

Sirius était-il toujours ici ? Il repensa à Son Sirius, aux mains puissantes mais au cœur tendre. A ses longs cheveux noirs si agréables à caresser, au réconfort et à sa chaleur dans la nuit, à ses rires, à cette image du garçon qu'il avait été. Il repensa à toutes ces choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté pendant cette année de temps perdu – tant de mensonges non oubliés, non pardonnés, tant de non-dits entre eux.

Il faisait tout ceci pour Sirius. Et pour Harry, perdu mais déterminé et obstiné dans le département des mystères. Mais aussi pour lui-même ; pour combattre la douleur qu'il ressentait ; pour cette part désespérée en lui qui ne voulait pas laisser Sirius s'en aller encore une fois..encore une fois…

_«… Toutes tes douleurs.. »_

_«Je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. »_

_« Moony, attend, je n'ai pas dit ça.. »_

_« Non, c'est juste que j'en ai assez. »_

_« Tu viens et tu t 'en vas aussitôt ? C'est ta solution ? Moony restes ici ! Reviens ! »_

_Il_ tressaillit au souvenir de cette scène. Elle était toujours si nette dans son esprit qu'il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Sirius, son ton à la fois furieux et fautif . – mais jamais assez fautif, c'était le problème , jamais assez désolé…

« T_u lui as parlé depuis ? »_

_« Non, James. On ne peut plus se parler calmement. Engueulades à répétitions, insultes… . »_

_« Et bien Remus, calmes toi, je ne t'es jamais vu comme ça.. »_

_« Désolé. ..je suis perdu…je ne contrôle plus rien , je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive.. »_

_«Je comprends. Ecoutes Remus….même si je ne peux pas prétendre savoir tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sirius – mais si c'est ton job qui a causé ça.. »_

_« Non – je sais ce qu'il en pense, mais…. En fait, il ne veut plus me parler. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas quitter le département des mystères – nous avons besoin des informations que je peux recueillir là bas- Dumbledore a justement dit l'autre jour que… »_

_« Ecoute-moi Moony, je sais ce que tu penses de cet endroit. Tu as appris beaucoup de choses très utiles, mais regardes, Dumbledore est un grand homme. Je l'admire, et je l'ai toujours admiré. Mais quelque fois, il…oublie que tout le monde n'a pas 120… »_

_«Il est plus près de 140 en fait. »_

_« Peu importe. Donc tout le monde n'a pas 140 ans sans vie privée… »_

_« Il a Aberforth , son frère. »_

_« Ca ne compte pas vraiment. Moony, le fait est que nous avons 20 ans. Nous avons nos familles, nos amis, les gens que nous aimons – toi et Sirius êtes .. »_

_«Non. »_

_« Remus… »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement . Il entendait James prononcer son nom si clairement que pendant une seconde, il pensa…

« James ? »

Pas de réponse. Il tremblait. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui comme pour se réchauffer. Il essaya en vain de chasser ces vieux souvenirs qu'il souhaitait effacer. – pour se rappeler ses longues journées d'été à escalader des falaises à la recherche de grottes ; - mais dans sa tête revenait sans cesse le souvenir du département des mystères, Harry lui demandant , _Comment t'en es-tu échappé, alors ? _et il lui avait répondu_, grâce à ton père… _

_« Tu vas bien Moony ? Dis quelque chose…ils ne t'ont pas maltraité au moins ? »_

_«Non, je vais bien. Je suis juste secoué par tout ça, je suppose. »_

_«Tu ferai mieux de venir à la maison ce soir.. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. C'est la pleine lune. Je ne veux pas risquer de blesser Lily ou Harry… »_

_« Alors je viens chez toi.. »_

_« Non, tu dois être auprès de ta famille.. »_

_«Tu fais partie de ma famille. Toi, Sirius, et Peter faites partie de ma famille. Nous nous sommes promis de ne plus jamais te laisser seul. Si je suis le seul à respecter cette promesse, tant pis.._

_« Peter ne peut pas sortir facilement. »_

_«Je sais. Je ne pensais pas à lui. »_

_« Ne soit pas en colère contre Sirius, James. Il avait raison, non ? Il y a un espion quelque part. Le ministère ne pouvait pas deviner ma véritable nature. Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir. Je ferai mieux de lui parler…il voudrait savoir…James ? Qu'y a t il ? »_

_«Je…Remus… »_

_« Quoi ? Dis-moi ! »_

_« C'est Sirius qui leur a dit »_

Remus essaya de se focaliser sur le moment présent. Il avait déjà entendu des bribes de cette conversation avant – dans un train, en dehors de l'école, dans une forêt, dans un jardin une nuit d'été – mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi.

Pendant une seconde, un souvenir lui revint très clairement, c'était un jour d'automne… une salle de classe baignée d'une faible lumière, et un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans implorant qu'il n'était pas un lâche… et sa propre voix, expliquant « il n'y a rien à faire avec les faibles… ils engendrent la guerre, le malheur, le désespoir… tu ne partiras avec rien. Mais la pire expérience de toute ta vie…

Les yeux verts du garçon devinrent marrons, remplis d'une haine dirigée non pas vers Remus, mais vers un autre garçon qu'ils aimaient tous les deux- et sa propre rage mélangée d'un sentiment de trahison- dur et amer la seconde fois, bien plus que la première ; toutes tes promesses , Sirius, n'ont servies à rien, et maintenant tu te sers de moi une deuxième fois.

Il s'arracha de cette image. Il se rappelait encore très bien ce que Sirius lui avait répondu- Il se souvenait de ses cris, de ses mots qui avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir de Sirius pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il se souvint de James, distrait par la peur qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme et son fils, ne réalisant pas que Sirius avait cessé de parler à Remus depuis leur dernier entretien ; James ne savait pas que Sirius mentait lorsqu'il disait que Remus avait d'autres choses à faire.

« J_e crois qu'il pensait agir pour la bonne cause, Remus…quelques-unes des informations que tu as découvertes au ministère furent divulguées – il pensait peut être arrêter l'espion si tu ne travaillais plus au département des mystères… »_

_« Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, Lily, et tu le sais bien.. »_

_« Oui. . Mais. .tu sais comment il est.. »_

_« Oui.. »_

_« Je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens là, Remus. »_

_« Mais c'est la vérité, néanmoins. Et Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi – il ne voulait pas que tu prenne Sirius comme gardien du secret. »_

_« James et moi avons entièrement confiance en lui, je lui confierai ma vie sans hésitations »_

_« Je ne le ferais pas, si j'étais toi, Lily. Il est plutôt négligent lorsqu'il s'agit des secrets des autres. »_

Il essaya d'inspirer , mais l'air était glacé et lui blessait les poumons. Les voix tout autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et nombreuses. – il avait la sensation que quelque chose s'approchait. Il était maintenant pris de vertiges et avait du mal à garder l'équilibre- et ne pas voir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors frénétiquement il leva sa main à hauteur du bandeau pour le retirer de son visage.

Au même moment, il perçut un bruit, comme s'il venait de très loin ; on aurait dit des sabots de chevaux au galop. Et soudainement le froid s'estompa. Les murmures devinrent silence. Remus sortit une main de sa poche avec hésitation et sentit pendant un instant l'aspect lisse des bois d'un cerf lui caressant la paume de la main.

_Harry,_ pensa t il, et repris conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait .

Encore secoué, Remus repris sa marche aussi vite que possible en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Il avait été si perdu dans ces sombres souvenirs qu'il en avait même oublié ce qu'il était supposé faire. Même les détraqueurs ne l'avaient jamais affecté a ce point. – il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose pour combattre le mal.

Il souhaitait pouvoir savoir ce qui lui restait à faire, s'il avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin. Il souhaitait pouvoir voir Sirius. Même juste apercevoir le visage de Sirius – encourageant, inquiet, effrayé, tendre, aimant.

Il résista à la tentation. Si ce monde l'affectait tant les yeux clos, il n'osait pas imaginer les souffrances qu'il devrait endurer les yeux ouverts.

Maintenant il devait être hors de la vue d'Harry dans les miroirs- son patronus l'avait protégé juste à temps, et il frissonna à cette seule pensée. – cela signifiait maintenant qu'il tournait dans les courbes sans fin composant les reflets des miroirs. Si le livre disait vrai alors il était presque arrivé.

Si le livre disait vrai.

_Non, _pensa t il fermement, et cette fois il se remémora clairement le jour où il avait promis a Harry de lui enseigner le sort du patronus. Il se souvint des leçons et de toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait apprises. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il avait acquis auprès de son propre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'Harry , bien sûr, car il n'avait pas besoin de protection à l'époque, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ce sort. Ses compétences n'étaient pas à mettre en cause – mais il trouvait très difficile , à ce moment précis de sa vie, de regrouper des souvenirs tout en ayant la force nécessaire pour repousser un détraqueur.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, c'est tout.

Est-ce que Sirius le suivait toujours ?

Du bout des doigts il toucha un morceau de tissu rugueux, en lambeaux.

Remus retint sa respiration. Lentement il pris le tissu et le serra dans sa main. Il semblait très lourd depuis son support invisible- mais il apprécia de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l'extérieur.

Il ouvrit le voile avec appréhension.

« Peux-tu…passer devant moi pour sortir ? » demanda t il dans le vide. Pas de réponse. Il ne sentit pas la présence de Sirius passer devant lui. Il n'entendait rien provenant de l'autre coté de l'arche- ni un bienvenu d'Harry, ni un cri de bonheur de Sirius. Il n'entendait rien excepté cette brise glacée qui se ruait vers la chaleur et toujours ces murmures .

« Sirius ? » chuchota t-il.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du tissu. Un pas de plus le ramènerait dans le monde réel. Mais il pouvait aussi entraîner la perte de Sirius à jamais. Il était au point de non-retour. Une fois quitté le monde des miroirs, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas refaire le chemin inverse sans refaire le rituel. Et il savait au fond de son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas une autre chance . S'il quittait ce monde maintenant, et que Sirius n'était pas avec lui….. Le cœur de Remus saignait à cette seule pensée.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Sirius devait déjà être passé à travers le voile. Ou alors attendait-il que Remus fasse le premier pas ? Ou peut-être n'était-il pas là finalement…

Remus laissa retomber le voile. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait qu'il enlève le tissu qui lui obscurcissait la vue, pour voir si Sirius était toujours auprès de lui- il pourrait bien résister à l'attraction de ce monde pendant quelques secondes… Il devait le faire, ou sortir de là sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais y revenir. Et s'il le quitte sans Sirius…

Remus, les doigts tremblants, essaya tant bien que mal de défaire le nœud à l'arrière de son crane. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque que Sirius ne le suive pas.

_« Tout ce travail fut mis à néant et le contrat rompu par cet impitoyable monarque ; et trois coups de tonnerre éclatèrent au-dessus du bassin d'Avernus. _

Ses doigts se figèrent. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête mais cette fois c'était la voix de Sirius qui les prononçaient. Remus qui connaissait le latin, avait traduit l'histoire d'Orphée et d'Euridice . Sirius lui avait dérobé un bout de parchemin par curiosité et avait commencé à le lire à haute voix d'abord d'une façon très théâtrale en changeant sa voix en une sorte d'amusante parodie puis avec surprise, son ton devint plus sérieux pour mieux apprécier chaque mot. _Quel contrat ?_ Demanda t il, et Remus lui raconta comment Orphée avait négocié avec Hades pour sauver la vie de son amant, mais au milieu de son récit Sirius le stoppa et continua sa lecture à haute voix ; Remus buvait ses paroles en fermant les yeux ; cette voix lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Sirius arrêta sa lecture intrigué par l'attitude de Remus qui le fixait intensément , et lui demanda pourquoi il le regardait ainsi..

Lentement Remus déploya ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le voile. Il le prit dans sa main et le tira sur le coté.

« Bien sûr qu'il devait être pardonné » dit-il abasourdi a nouveau par la froide ironie de ses mots. « Si seulement la mort connaissait le pardon. »

La mort n'avait pas pardonné à Orphée ses faiblesses.

Remus ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues.

Il fit un pas en avant.

A cette seconde il tenait toujours le voile ; puis le laissa tomber derrière lui..

…..Et à partir de ce moment Remus n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il sentit des mains lui retirer son bandeau, entendit des voix , sentit la chaleur envelopper son corps gelé et les bougies qui éclairaient la salle lugubre… et… il était maintenant pris dans un tourbillon…

Sirius lança le morceau de tissu qui avait couvert ses yeux , et Remus lança un étourdissant regard à la sombre salle de la mort à travers un flot de larmes. Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait serré si fort qu'il pensait avoir les os brisés. Remus était toujours trop ahuri pour réagir. Puis tout revint petit a petit – le monde irréel des miroirs faisait maintenant place au monde bien réel et il réalisa alors qu'il avait réussi.

« Idiot » haletait Sirius à travers ses larmes, tout en secouant le pauvre Remus. « Idiot, inconscient, stupide, mais à quoi pensais-tu ? »

Remus n'essaya même pas de répondre. Il se contenta simplement de saisir le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sirius fit un petit son, mélange entre le sanglot et le gémissement, les mains s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la robe de Remus. Pendant un instant, Remus fut aveugle de nouveau – aveuglé par son odeur, sa chaleur et par cet intolérable sentiment de bonheur- tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ou sentir était Sirius.

Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle, qui avaient besoin d'explications, d'excuses. Mais en cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

_La suite, très bientôt ! et encore désolée pour la très longue attente entre chaque chapitre ; pour vous rassurer , j'ai fini la traduction ; les chapitres 9 et 10 sont donc terminés, mais il faut tout de même les corriger……_


	9. Indifférents aux avertissements

**Chapitre neuf : indifférent aux avertissements**

L'attente avait été encore plus pénible que ce qu'aurait imaginé Harry.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient finalement fait le silence lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort du patronus ; après cela aucun d'entre eux n'osa lui poser de questions. Il avait perdu de vue le reflet de Remus dans les miroirs ; il se déplaçait autour d'eux, de telle sorte que maintenant, le cercle était derrière lui et l'arche devant lui. Et tout ce qui leur restait à faire maintenant était de regarder le voile et d'attendre.

Et attendre..

Et attendre…

Le cercle brillait si intensément qu'il aurait pu rendre aveugle les personnes aux alentours. – il entendait leurs cris de douleurs – et cette cruelle lumière inondait l'arche en créant des jeux d'ombres et des reliefs. Pendant un quart de secondes, Harry crut apercevoir un monde blanc et brillant s'étirant derrière---derrière Remus ! qui en sortait, suivi de près par Sirius qui lui se précipitait dehors.

La lumière s'éteignit si brusquement que la chambre de la mort sembla totalement obscure. Harry dû cligner plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité, et lorsqu' il rouvrit les yeux, Remus et Sirius s'enlaçaient très étroitement.

Harry lut sur la figure de Tonks la stupéfaction ; elle paraissait sous le choc. Maugrey, lui jura à haute voix. Rogue quant à lui ne cachait pas son dégoût. Et Dumbledore était égal à lui-même.

Sirius sautait un peu partout, un bras toujours autour de Remus – dont le visage était blafard et couvert de larmes – et balaya la salle du regard comme un chien reniflant une piste.

« Harry... »

Harry voulait dire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et ses yeux le piquaient dangereusement. C'était stupide, pensa t il. Sirius était ici – Sirius était en vie – il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer !

Mais son discours mental ne sembla pas assez persuasif car une seconde plus tard, lorsque Sirius le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, il se mit tout de même à pleurer sans se soucier qu'il aurait l'air stupide. Il se demanda furtivement si son père avait pleuré dans sa vie, et si Sirius l'avait soutenu.

« Je suis désolé » sanglota t-il, bien content que son visage fut écrasé contre l'épaule de son parrain. « Je suis désolé. Pour tout. J'aurai dû travailler plus sérieusement l'occlumencie. J'aurai dû utiliser le miroir pour vérifier que tu allais bien. J'aurais dû… »

« Non » la voix de Sirius tremblait contrairement à son habitude. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurai dû te dire toute la vérité, et je n'aurai pas dû laisser Rogue parvenir jusqu'à moi, j'aurai dû être plus prudent.. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Harry, ne sente qu'il pouvait lever la tête, sans honte, puis fit un pas en arrière et sourit maladroitement à Sirius « Je suis si heureux que tu sois ici et en bonne santé. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et Harry vit, comme quelque fois, l'image du garçon qui fut le meilleur ami de son père et le plus populaire étudiant de l'école. Remus, lui, les observait en souriant, toujours immobile a quelques pas du voile. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry et celui ci se sentit beaucoup moins gêné par ses larmes.

Puis l'expression de Remus s'assombrit, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent derrière Sirius et Harry. Harry se retourna pour suivre son regard. Dumbledore et les autres étaient à quelques pas d'eux dont les expressions variaient du choc (pour Tonks) à pensif (pour Maugrey), en passant par la colère (pour Rogue évidemment) mais Remus ne semblait pas vraiment porter son regard sur eux.

« Remus ? » demanda Sirius inquiet

« Qui sont-ils ? »

Harry et Sirius échangèrent des regards déconcertés.

« Qui, Remus ? » Répéta doucement Dumbledore.

Remus cligna des yeux et regardait la pièce sévèrement, secouant sa tête comme s'il voulait améliorer sa vue. « Ce sont …. »

Remus se tut. Sirius se précipita vers lui, Harry derrière ses talons. Sirius s'empressa de soutenir l'autre homme par le bras et de passer son autre bras protecteur autour des épaules de Harry par la même occasion.

« Tu vas bien Remus ? » Demanda Tonks avec inquiétude.

« Il y avait des gens assis sur les gradins » répondit Remus d'un air perturbé. « Des centaines et des centaines de personnes en robes avec des capuches… »

« Est-ce que vous les voyez toujours ? » Demanda Dumbledore. Sa voix était calme comme toujours mais Harry vit que ses yeux étaient fixés intensément sur Remus.

« Non. » Remus secoua sa tête une dernière fois, cherchant presque un regard d'excuse de Sirius. Il se redressa légèrement, et regarda les quatre personnes présentes autour du cercle avec un air de défi. « Je pari que vous savez déjà ce que j'ai fait. »

« Ce que Nous avons fait » corrigea Harry. Remus n'allait pas le couvrir une nouvelle fois. Il sentit la main de Sirius se resserrer sur son épaule en signe de remerciement.

« Oui, ce que nous avons fait, tu as raison » répéta Remus avec un petit sourire.

« Oui » dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. « Severus m'a tenu au courant. »

Harry entendit Sirius marmonner quelque chose. Il lança un furtif regard à son professeur de potions, qui était livide, et suspecta les informations données par Rogue à Dumbledore d'être plus près d'une longue tirade.

S'installa ensuite un embarrassant moment de silence. Harry se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme pour affronter un conflit. Il s'attendait à recevoir les louanges de Dumbledore, mais maintenant- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'allait pas plutôt recevoir un sermon. Il ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles de son directeur au sujet de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas calmer ce cruel sentiment qu'ils n'étaient maintenant plus du même coté.

A côté de lui, Sirius s'était crispé, de l'autre, tandis que Remus se sentait grandi.

Dumbledore les regarda. Pendant un moment il paraissait triste – puis lentement un sourire se dessina sur son vieux visage craquelé.

« Sirius » dit-il en s'avançant vers lui les bras grands ouverts « Bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous. »

Sirius hésita à un court instant avant de se démêler de Remus et d'Harry, et serra les mains du vieil homme. Quelque chose semblait se passer entre eux qu'Harry ne pouvait comprendre – un souvenir ou autre chose- car soudainement Sirius se mit à sourire, Remus sembla moins tendu, et Harry sentit qu'il devait s'éloigner et en profita pour rechercher sa baguette.

Puis Tonks se jeta sur Sirius pour le serrer dans ses bras, Maugrey se rapprocha de Remus pour lui reprocher d'être sorti sans prévenir les membres de l'ordre, et Rogue se tenait debout aussi loin que possible de Sirius sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Dumbledore attrapa le regard de Harry et le soutint. Puis tourna la tête pour regarder les autres – Sirius avait prié Tonks de le laisser respirer, seulement pour voir avec amusement si elle agissait avec Remus de la même manière – et il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

Le silence se fut immédiatement.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir retarder les inévitables questions qui vous brûlent les lèvres pour le moment. » Dumbledore jeta un œil à la porte. « Il est impératif que nous quittions le ministère dans les plus brefs délais et en faisant attention que personne ne remarque votre présence, Sirius. »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. « Il faut encore que je continue à me cacher ? »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête, paraissant encore plus âgé et fatigué que d'habitude. « Non Sirius. Non, j'ai même appris de mes erreurs, vous pouvez me croire. Mais le ministère crois en votre supposée mort, et s'ils découvrent que vous êtes revenu de derrière le voile… »

« …Le département des mystères ne te laissera pas partir. » Murmura Remus.

Dumbledore approuva. « Ce serait plus simple si vous preniez votre forme d'animagus. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Bien et ensuite ? »

« Nous utiliserons les cheminées pour nous rendre à Poudlard ; les cheminées sont moins surveillées par le ministère. »

Sirius se sépara de Remus et Harry. Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle l'expression de Sirius changea de l'indifférence à la peur en passant par la surprise.

« je-je n'y arrive plus » dit-il finalement.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

« C'est peut être juste le manque d'habitude—«

Sirius fit non de la tête. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie, Harry. Je ne peux plus le faire..C'est fini. »

Remus fut à ses cotés en un instant ; Il ne l'entoura pas de ses bras nota Harry, il était juste là, pour lui prendre la main, l'aider d'une façon qui va bien au-delà du simple contact physique. « Essaye encore »

Sirius ferma les yeux cette fois ci. Ses doigts serrèrent ceux de Remus un long moment. Puis il grogna de frustration.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Lorsqu'il r'ouvrit les yeux il conserva son air perdu. Harry impuissant souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Depuis qu'il connaissait son parrain, le gros chien noir faisait partie intégrante de lui. L'idée de Sirius sans Patmol était impensable.

« C'est sûrement temporaire.. » Murmura Remus, néanmoins il ne paraissait pas y croire lui-même.

« Sans aucun doute » dit Dumbledore. Sirius le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Ce sont les effets secondaires après avoir perdu et retrouvé une forme corporelle. » Harry aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit présente pour lui traduire les paroles du vieil homme. « Toutes vos compétences reviendront avec le temps ou peut-être aurez-vous besoin de les apprendre de nouveau – accomplir cela à 15 ans était un exploit et personne n'a jamais pu vous détrôner. »

Sirius ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu mais approuva tout de même.

« Nous devons enlever d'ici tous les objets, preuves, indices de ce que vous avez fait ici » continua brusquement Dumbledore. « Le cercle, les miroirs- ou avez-vous trouvé une paire de miroirs en argent a cette heure de la nuit, Remus ? » Les yeux du directeur brillaient.

Remus ne répondit pas et Harry se retourna vers son ancien professeur avec embarras. Il fixait d'une manière absente les gradins les surplombant.

« Remus ? » Répéta Sirius. Harry remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main de Remus mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. « Remus, est ce que ça va ? »

Remus frissonna et détourna son regard. « je… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une expression d'horreur se lut sur son visage.

« Remus ? » Harry essayait difficilement de cacher son inquiétude.

Remus le regarda un quart de seconde comme s'il allait répondre. Puis aussi soudainement qu'un coucher de soleil en hiver, il s'écroula.

Sirius le rattrapa mais son poids lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Harry courut vers eux mais trop tard pour faire quelque chose ; il s'assit à genoux à coté de Sirius, qui se releva un peu pour s'asseoir avec Remus dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. ». Sirius hissa Remus en faisant bien attention, puis contrôla la respiration de l'autre homme. « Il est juste—je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » Il paraissait aussi paniqué que son filleul.

Harry fut conscient que Dumbledore était à ses cotés, lui suggérant gentiment qu'il devrait se pousser un peu, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre était à quel point Remus était blanc et a quel point il semblait épuisé. « Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser entrer là dedans.. » Marmonnait-il infatigablement.

Sirius secoua l'homme inconscient. « Remus ! réveilles toi ! »

Remus ne bougea pas. Dumbledore donna des consignes d'un ton clair et net qu'il avait rarement utilisé, et Tonks et Maugrey se hâtèrent d'obéir. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la baguette de Remus.

« Est-ce que ça peut nous aider ? »

Sirius prit la baguette sans la regarder, n'en portant manifestement pas attention. « Allez Remus, tu n'as jamais été du genre à t'évanouir… »

« Au nom de Merlin, Black » lança Rogue, soudainement tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à ses cotés « Je doute fort que tu puisses le réveiller à l'aide de ta seule voix. » Le professeur de potions tourna son regard vers Harry. « Ma baguette Potter, si vous voulez bien vous en donner la peine. »

Harry glissa sa main dans son autre poche, en sortit la baguette et lui tendit en le regardant à peine. Rogue grogna, fit quelques mouvements pour voir si son instrument n'avait pas subi de dégâts et dit à Sirius d'un ton très autoritaire « laisses-le respirer, je doute qu'il puisse disparaître comme ça. »

Sirius obéit à contrecœur, et se déplaça de telle sorte que Remus était maintenant allongé par terre avec la tête sur les genoux de Sirius. Il tenait toujours sa main, dans la sienne et de l'autre il lui dégageait les mèches de cheveux de son visage. Cette scène aurait pu être touchante si Harry n'avait pas été si préoccupé pour y faire attention.

Rogue prit le poignet de Remus entre ses doigts, comme il l'avait déjà fait, plus tôt dans la journée, et leva sa baguette.

« Enervate ! »

Il ne se passa rien. Rogue fit un petit bruit entre ses dents, comme un sifflement. Il sortit une fiole de la poche de sa robe, remplie du même liquide doré qu'il avait préparé dans la cuisine de Remus. Il le tendit à Sirius, et se contenta de dire « deux gorgées suffiront. »

La potion n'obtint guère plus de résultat que le sort. Harry vit au coin de l'œil de Tonks, perler une larme au-dessus de la tête de Rogue et Dumbledore parlait à voix basse à Maugrey.

Rogue secoua sa tête. Il scrutait Sirius avec aversion. « Je l'avais prévenu. »

Sirius releva doucement sa tête pour attraper le regard du professeur de potions. Les mains de Harry se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de sa baguette, mais tout ce que fit Sirius fut de soutenir son regard pendant quelques battements de cœur.

« Oui tu l'avais prévenu .» dit -il et reporta son regard sur le visage de Remus

« Nous devons partir maintenant » les interrompit Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvons plus utiliser les cheminées, vu l'état de Remus, mais je propose une alternative. Sirius pourriez-vous transporter Remus ? »

Sirius prit avec soin le corps de Remus contre lui et lentement se mit sur ses pieds. « Oui »

« Excellent ». Harry remarqua tandis qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, que Dumbledore tenait la planche que Remus avait utilisé pour brûler l'encens. Il la posa sur le sol, pointa sa baguette sur l'objet et prononça la formule « Portus ».

La planche brilla de cette familière lueur bleue correspondante aux portoloins.

« Alastor et Tonks vont rester ici pour ' Pour couvrir notre fuite' continua Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que Remus devrait revenir à lui immédiatement grâce aux soins de Poppy. » Il hésita. « Et il serait plus prudent pour Harry, s'il retournait dans sa famille.. »

La colère monta si rapidement en lui, qu'elle prit Harry par surprise « Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre.. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas loin de moi » le coupa Sirius.

Dumbledore leva sa main.

« …Mais les récents évènements m'ont convaincu que la route la plus prudente n'est pas toujours la meilleure. » Il sourit tristement. « Je suggère que nous allions de suite à Poudlard sans perdre un instant ! »

Un peu calmé, Harry regarda son parrain qui essayait en vain de sourire. Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le bras tout en regardant son directeur. Rogue dont l'immense aversion se lisait sur son visage, plaça tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Dumbledore mit en lévitation le portoloin, posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry et fit un signe de tête en direction de Rogue.

Rogue empoigna la planche, et Harry ferma les yeux tandis que la chambre de la mort s'effaçait autour de lui. Et il souhaita de ne jamais la revoir.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut de son sommeil agité par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés, et vit son filleul vêtu d'un pyjama qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir » expliqua Harry. Il avait traversé l'infirmerie pieds nus et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit, en hésitant. « Est-il...? »

« Toujours rien ! » Maugréa Sirius en se frottant la nuque, conséquences de s'être endormi dans une chaise. « Rogue est venu ici, il y a quelques heures. Il a estimé que Remus devrait se réveiller de lui-même. »

Harry, qui était en train de tirer une chaise vers son parrain, s'arrêta un instant, les sourcils froncés. « A t il essayé.. tu sais… »

« Oui » se renfrogna Sirius. Il n'appréciait guère le fait que Rogue utilise ses compétences en légilimencie sur Remus, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, lorsqu'il était question de choisir entre sa haine pour Rogue et la santé de son ami. « Il pense que c'est une réaction normale suite au temps prolongé passé dans cet entre-deux mondes. »

Harry approuva, son regard tourné vers Remus anormalement pale et silencieux, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. « Oh! . »

Sirius observa son filleul. Ils avaient parlé brièvement la nuit dernière, avant que la fatigue ne survienne. (Les envahissent). Puis lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, toute son attention fut porté sur Remus, délaissant quelque peu Harry. Le garçon paraissait encore épuisé, et quelques traces de douleurs, de chagrin assombrissaient ses yeux, mais toute la colère qui pesait sur lui depuis un an avait disparue.

« Et toi ? » Demanda brusquement Sirius, en se penchant, les coudes sur les genoux. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry cilla. « Oui.. Je vais bien". Une note d'amertume dans la voix. « Je n'ai pas pu aller derrière le voile. »

Sirius grimaça. Harry se reprochait toujours quelque chose Il ne tenait ce trait de caractère ni de James ni de Lily – en fait c'était sinistrement l'attitude de Remus envers le monde. – et Sirius pensa qu'il avait forgé ce caractère pendant ces longues années en étant le neveu non désiré des Dursley.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » répondit-il, souhaitant convaincre Harry. « C'était son choix. Et je vais le faire réfléchir à ça lorsqu'il se réveillera, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Sirius risqua un sourire, que son filleul lui rendit à moitié. « Et tu sais, je lui dois ma vie, mon esprit et mon éternel dévouement. »

Cette fois, Harry lui fit un véritable sourire, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois de retour. »

Sirius hésita, se demandant s'il allait gêner son filleul, mais finalement conclu que le garçon n'avait pas eu assez d'étreinte dans sa vie, et décida de rectifier dès aujourd'hui la situation. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry eu un bref moment d'embarra, avant de le serrer à son tour de toutes ses forces, comme un frère.

« Je suis heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas laissé croupir la bas. » Dit Sirius, se sentant contrairement à son habitude très ému, et espérant ne pas se mettre à pleurer sur l'épaule d'harry. _Celà effrayerait Harry pour le reste de sa vie, pensa t-il._ « merci à tous les deux. »

Harry frotta ses yeux, bizarrement humides, et Sirius étudiait le sol en attendant de calmer son émotion.

« Comme tu l'aurais fait pour nous » murmura Harry d'une voix dure.

« Bien sûr ». Sirius esquissa un sourire. « Merci ! »

Après un court moment de silence Harry questionna de nouveau son parrain avec une note d'impuissance dans la voix que Sirius se forçait, lui, à cacher. « Il va s'en remettre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il a intérêt, sinon, je… » Sirius ne continua pas et détourna le regard pour observer les yeux clos de Remus, ainsi que son visage marqué. Puis repris. « En fait je ne sais pas ce que je ferais » finissa t il avec plus d'honnêteté que prévu.

« Hum. » Harry regardait lui aussi Remus, néanmoins Sirius eu l'impression qu'il ne le voyait pas vraiment, et que son regard était perdu dans le vide. « Toi et lui. Vous êtes… ? »

_Vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ?_

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Il était maintenant au pieds du mur, il ne devait plus rien cacher à Harry.

« Oui » dit-il. Mais cependant, ça ne semblait pas suffisant. Il décida d'élaborer sa réponse. « Je l'aime. »

A l'entendre ainsi, cela paraissait plus sentimental qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais Harry ne sembla pas gêné par cette révélation. En fait, il paraissait plutôt mélancolique.

« C'est…c'est récent ? »

« Non. » Sirius fixait ses doigts croisés. « Je pense, que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui en cinquième année. Après il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'enfin nous abordions le sujet, mais.. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait en silence.

« Nous avons sauté le pas en dernière année, et dès la fin de notre scolarité, nous avons emménagé ensemble, dans mon appartement. » Continua Sirius encouragé par l'acceptation muette d'Harry. » « Puis les choses ont commencé à se dégrader – le monde était si sombre, si lugubre – et tout s'est emmêlé avec la guerre et puis j'étais assez stupide pour croire que Remus était l'espion. »

La douleur ternit avec l'age, mais revient toujours. Il souhaiterait l'enfermer à jamais dans une boite d'où elle ne ressortirait pas.

« Mais…c'est fini, maintenant, tout va bien entre vous ? » Demanda Harry, comme un enfant qui surprend une dispute entre ses parents.

« Oui » dit Sirius en jetant un œil à Remus. « Tout va bien, …ça va même plus que bien ! »

Après un avenant moment de silence Harry continua :

« Est-ce que mon père était au courant ? »

Sirius sourit en repensant à ces vieux souvenirs. « Oh oui ! Avant nous, sûrement. Et ta mère a tout fait pour. Pour être honnête, Je paris même que la plupart de nos amis le savaient, mais nous , nous n'avons jamais rien dit. Lily nous taquinait toujours a ce sujet. Je me souviens, le jour de son mariage, elle nous a couvert d'étincelles rouges et or, ajoutant de nous en contenter en attendant les confettis.

Harry se mit à rire.

« La seule personne que nous ayons mis dans la confidence fut James. » Ajouta Sirius, se rappelant du malicieux regard qu'il lui avait lancé de ses yeux noisette. « Et il le savait déjà le _salaud_ et il était assis là tranquillement pendant que j'essayais péniblement de lui avouer. Et tout ce qu'il m'a dit – qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit au fait ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer les paroles de son ami. « Alors là, j'ai un trou de mémoire.. »

« Je crois que c'est quelque chose comme : 'enfin depuis le temps, vous vous êtes enfin décidé ; et maintenant il faudra peut-être te mettre à apprendre les sorts élémentaires de nettoyage et de cuisine, Patmol. '? » les interrompit Remus, la voix encore ensommeillée.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant leur expression de stupeur. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? Il semble que j'ai raté une conversation des plus intéressantes… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car il fut enlacé avec force des deux cotés à la fois.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, (la semaine prochaine, promis. !.), et encore mille merci pour vos reviews !

Meilleurs vœux à tous pour 2006 !


	10. Conséquences

Merci a tous pour vos reviews : may yam ; thealie ; enola83 (tu vois j'ai attendu ton retour..); black angel ; mag ada lalie ; lisou52 ; jenny ; diabolikvampir ,

Voici donc le dernier chapitre

**Chapitre dix : conséquences**

**« **Je me sens très bien, Severus, je t'assure » protesta Remus tandis que Sirius fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas le problème » répondit doucement Rogue. « Un peu de repos serait la chose la plus bénéfique pour toi »

« Tu commences à parler comme Poppy » murmura Remus. Madame Pomfresh, qui surveillait Remus depuis le fond de la salle, lui lança un regard noir à la suite de ce commentaire désobligeant. Sirius surpris la conspiration entre Harry qui souriait et Remus qui lui faisait un clin d'œil. Sirius avança jusqu'au lit du malade pour attirer leur attention.

Remus lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. « En as-tu trouvé ? »

Sirius posa une petite boite de thé sur la table de chevet. « Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'en demander aux elfes de maisons. »

« Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas eu le même goût. » Répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Rogue renifla sans délicatesse et s'éloigna du lit tandis que Remus, lui, était occupé à préparer sa boisson de prédilection. Sirius jeta un œil à Rogue – qui ne daigna pas le remarquer – et poussa une chaise à coté d'harry.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller te coucher ? » Demanda t il, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse de son filleul. Mais il sentait que c'était le devoir d'un parrain de le faire.

« Pas question » répondit promptement Harry.

Sirius haussa les épaules, croisa le regard de Remus, et sourit aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui dans ce monde.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, pour faire place au rayonnant Dumbledore.

« Remus ! » Dit-il avec joie, « quel bonheur de vous voir en pleine forme. Rien de spécial Poppy ? »

Madame Pomfresh, de mauvaise humeur et qui n'appréciait guère, comme toujours, de voir ses patients surexcités, regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, avec son regard noir et perçant. « Il va bien, du moins physiquement. »

Elle lança un regard furtif a Rogue dont la bouche se contractait.

« Je n'ai décelé aucune instabilité mentale. »

« De plus je me sens très bien. » Remus doucement souleva le couvercle de la théière pour retirer les feuilles de thé. « Quelqu'un en veut ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit Dumbledore. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un fauteuil d'une criante couleur pourpre ; d'un autre coup de baguette, il ajouta sur le chevet du lait, du sucre, et plusieurs tasses à thé de porcelaine chinoise.

« Ah! Merci beaucoup. » Remus versa le liquide ambré dans les petites tasses avec une étonnante facilité, du à une longue pratique.

Sirius observait l'échange avec amusement – Remus et Dumbledore devaient avoir partagé et apprécié dans le passé des pauses thé en été , ainsi cela leur semblait très familier. – et fit oui de la tête lorsque Remus lui demanda s'il en voulait. En réalité, il n'était pas un grand amateur de thé, mais durant leur scolarité, il avait prit l'habitude de boire tout ce que Remus lui proposait, en reconnaissant que c'était juste pour attirer son attention.

Sirius s'intéressa à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient : d'abord à Harry, qui regardait sa tasse de thé comme s'il allait trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions sur la vie, sur le monde puis à Dumbledore qui observait Remus avec beaucoup plus d'attention que ses yeux ne le laissaient croire – et à Remus qui brassait le sucre dans son thé avec une attachante concentration. Il se permit de penser que cette tranquille scène, baigné par cette belle lumière d'un matin de juillet, il n'y a encore deux semaines, aurait été totalement inconcevable. Le ministère niait le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait été renvoyé de Poudlard, et Sirius était prisonnier dans cette maison maudite qu'il aimait appeler leur quartier général.

En fait, ça valait peut être le coup de tomber derrière le voile pour parvenir à celà, pensa sirius. Puis il se souvint l'expression de Remus et la noirceur dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il les observait depuis cet entre deux mondes. Ou peut être non, rectifia t il, et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ainsi l'amour de ses deux personnes.

Sirius but une gorgée de son thé. Il était beaucoup trop chaud, mais il savoura la sensation de ce liquide brûlant lui blessant la gorge. Il avait passé trop longtemps sans ressentir la moindre chose.

« Severus ? » Proposa Remus, en tenant la théière.

Rogue, qui était tapis dans un coin de la pièce, loin du lit, lui lança un cinglant regard. Remus hésita – Sirius avait le sentiment qu'il voulait se faire pardonner (encore une fois) de l'avoir ligoté – puis se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

« Non, merci, mon cher » répondit-elle en consultant une sorte de carte, qu'elle coinça ensuite sous son bras. « Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure » ajouta t-elle, en regardant Dumbledore et Sirius. « Il n'est pas à l'agonie. »

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant Remus avec une légère expression de déception sur le visage.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 14 ans » marmonna t il, et Sirius du avaler en toute hâte son thé avant de pouffer de rire devant son ton offensé.

« C'est le meilleur thé que j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter, Remus. » Dit Dumbledore en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et la plaça avec soin en lévitation . « Remus, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu causer votre malaise ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste avoir vu- quelque chose.. »Commença t il.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda aussitôt Dumbledore.

« Des gens – en robes de sorciers. Pendant quelques secondes et après je me suis évanoui. »

Le directeur approuva d'un signe de tête, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, mais Sirius ressentit une soudaine crainte s'abattre sur lui. Dumbledore se pencha sur Remus en l'examinant attentivement.

« Avez-vous rêvé ? »

Les mains de Remus se serrèrent sur les couvertures. Sirius se leva d'un bond et se positionna à coté de lui, se rappelant juste à temps qu'il tenait toujours sa tasse de thé.

« Oui » répondit Remus, si doucement que Sirius qui était près de lui, l'avait à peine entendu.

Dumbledore approuva de nouveau. Sirius jeta un œil inquiet à Harry – qui paraissait aussi troublé que lui – puis observa Rogue. L'homme au nez crochu avait l'air satisfait de lui. Et jugeant par le regard qu'il avait échangé avec le directeur, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait prédit.

« Quels sortes de rêves ? » Demanda Sirius, sa voix inquiète raisonnant dans ce silence pesant. Que pouvaient-ils bien être pour qu'il n'en parle pas ?

« Je préférerai ne pas en parler » ajouta Remus en évitant son regard. « La plupart sont.. plutôt déplaisant. »

« Je vous suggère » répondit Dumbledore avant que Sirius ne proteste, « de noter tous vos rêves, dès ce soir Remus. » Le directeur était grave mais sans excès, forçant Sirius à rester silencieux. « Si par hasard ils devaient entrer par la porte de bois de corne.. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Sirius se releva brutalement, posa sa tasse sur le chevet, et s'assis sur le bord du lit, obligeant Remus à le regarder.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je crois » répondit Dumbledore, pendant que Remus croisait le regard de Sirius lui envoyant un message disant _nous en parlerons plus tard_ « que le passage de Remus à travers le monde des miroirs lui a donné une certaine connection avec ce monde. Dès qu'il a franchi le voile, il fut vulnérable aux projections de ce monde – souvenirs, rêves ou autre chose. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses forces, le seul moyen par lequel ils peuvent l'atteindre reste les rêves – et cela aussi devrait s'atténuer avec le temps. »

Sirius garda un œil sur Remus, qui paraissait remarquablement calme malgré le fait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un pénétrait ses pensées depuis cet étrange monde.

« Et que savez vous au sujet de cette porte cornée « demanda Sirius

« La porte de corne » corrigea Remus en souriant. « Selon les légendes, les rêves passent à travers deux portes, une en bois de corne et une en ivoire. Les rêves qui passent la porte en bois de corne sont des rêves prémonitoires. »

Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser – en fait Harry le devança.

« Vous voulez parler des prophéties ? » Rétorqua harry.

« Oui, éventuellement ». Remus avait, de nouveau, cet air de professeur. « Mais aussi des images du passé ou du présent. Cela peut être…utile. »

« Ou alors te rendre fou » lui dit Sirius à l'oreille. Il connaissait bien les histoires de prophètes, sans mentionner tout ce que lui avait raconté Remus sur le voile.

Remus lui prit la main, et le fixa un air sévère. « Sirius, c'est fait. Ne recommence pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

_Il me connaît trop bien_, pensa Sirius, trop troublé pour répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas entendre les mots qu'ils prononçaient, mais le vieil homme semblait tout de même saisir l'essentiel de leur conversation.

« Le mieux pour vous, Remus, serait que vous restiez ici, à Poudlard. Severus vous préparera votre potion tous les mois et ses connaissances permettront de surveiller votre état mental. »

Remus souleva ses sourcils, Harry murmura quelque chose que Sirius ne comprit pas, et Rogue lui-même apparut livide ; Tandis que Sirius prit note mentalement que le professeur de potion n'avait nulle part ou aller en dehors de Poudlard. Intéressant.

« Il ne restera pas seul, ici ! » S'exclama Sirius avant que quiconque n'ai pu prendre la parole.

Il crut entrevoir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Dumbledore avant que celui ci ne réponde. « Bien entendu ! J'espérai bien que vous restiez aussi ici, Sirius ! »

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Sirius s'était attendue. Depuis que Remus s'était réveillé, il s'était même préparé à lutter contre Dumbledore pour ne pas retourner place Grimault.

« Et pour le ministère ? » Demanda t il inquiet.

Dumbledore se redressa dans sa chaise avec l'air de quelqu'un savourant l'effet de la nouvelle qu'il allait partager. « Le ministère n'est plus autant intéressé par Poudlard comme il l'était l'année passée. Et même s'il l'était encore, ils n'ont aucunes raisons de vous appréhender. »

Les mots résonnèrent. Sirius se surprit à dévisager le directeur. « Est-ce que ça signifie.. »

« Un des nombreux points qui a occupé mon attention cette année. » Continua Dumbledore «… fut notamment de convaincre le ministère que vous n'aviez jamais soutenu Voldemort et que vous aviez sacrifié votre vie en vous opposant à lui. Et actuellement, il semblerait que j'ai une certaine influence » - il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux et sa voix - « et je peux vous le dire maintenant, ils ont relevé toutes les charges contre vous, Sirius, il y a deux ou trois jours, à titre posthume. »

Les jambes de Sirius, soudainement, furent incapables de le porter. Il du s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, remarqua à peine que Remus s'était poussé pour lui faire de la place.

« Mais, queudver.. » Commença Harry, aussi abasourdi que son parrain.

Dumbledore lui fit un faible sourire. « Ils se sont préparé à accepter mon témoignage sur la réalité du cours des évenements. Je leur ai proposé de boire du veritaserum, mais étrangement, ils semblaient ne pas ressentir le besoin d'accepter mon offre. Je leur ai aussi procuré certaines preuves, qu'ils n'ont même pas essayer de vérifier. »

« Quelles preuves ? » Demanda Remus d'un ton vif, sa main toujours posé sur celle de Sirius, en signe de soutient.

Dumbledore fouilla dans la poche de sa robe, et en retira un long et fin étui en bois ancien, étrangement familier pour sirius. Il le scruta avec incrédulité. Remus, après un coup d'œil en sa direction en signe d'autorisation, puis prit l'étui des mains de Dumbledore et l'ouvrit. Une baguette était confortablement logée à l'intérieur.

« Priori Incantatum » dit calmement Dumbledore « est toujours efficace même après plusieurs années de non-usage. Spécialement, lorsqu'il est accompli par la sœur de cette baguette, comme l'avait découvert Harry, lors de son duel contre Dumbledore, dans le cimetière. « On m'avait toujours empêché de le faire sur la baguette de Sirius après sa capture. »

« Mais.. » L'interrompit Harry, perdu « Sirius a perdu sa baguette lorsqu'il a traversé le voile – je l'ai vu disparaître avec. »

Sirius lâcha la main de Remus, chercha un instant sa baguette dans sa poche, et la tendit à Harry. Une chaleur à moitié oubliée se répandait dans ses doigts.

« C'est une nouvelle baguette. » Dit-il. « Elle n'a jamais était aussi performante qu'elle aurait du l'être – je ne pouvais pas sortir, je n'ai donc pas pu la choisir et l'acheter moi-même – c'est sans doute, ce qui a entraîné ma perte lors du duel contre Bella…mais celle là, celle que j'avais à l'école…celle que j'utilisais lorsque Peter.. » Il ne put continuer sa phrase, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge.

« Elle fut confisquée par le ministère, et cachée dans une chambre forte pendant des années. » Reprit Dumbledore. « Le règlement stipule que suite aux preuves fournies au procès – en dépit de procès en règle dans ton cas – toute baguette doit être conservée pendant dix ans après la condamnation, mais ils sont quelque fois moins a cheval sur les règlements quand vient le temps de faire le tri dans leur placards. »

Remus scrutait attentivement la baguette que tenait Dumbledore.

« Des baguettes sœurs » répéta t-il. « je pensais que cette situation était unique à Voldemort et Harry. »

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau et Sirius lut encore cette lueur d'amusement qui inquiéta sirius.

« La plupart des baguettes, c'est vrai, ne partagent pas ce lien. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Même si les composants proviennent de la même créature, c'est en général à plusieurs années d'intervalle. De plus Ollivender, garde un œil rapproché sur ses baguettes qui ont une sœur comportant le même composant prélevé sur le même animal, au même moment. Celle d'Harry et de Voldemort sont simplement deux baguettes qui ont une exceptionnelle interconnexion, pour les raisons que nous connaissons. Mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres, et la majorité ne se rencontreront jamais. »

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda Sirius abruptement.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se tournèrent sur le coté. Le malaise de Sirius s'amplifia. Il suivit le regard du directeur qui s'arrêta sur Rogue. Ce dernier lui lança un regard féroce.

« Ce n'est pas possible » s'exclama Remus, la voix hésitant entre le fou rire et l'incrédulité. « Je les ai vu se battre – lorsque nous étions à Poudlard – leurs baguettes ont toujours parfaitement fonctionné l'une contre l'autre. »

« On m'a obligé » grogna Rogue, les dents serrées « De changer de baguette avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Crois-moi, je n'en connaissais pas les raisons jusqu'à ce que le directeur m'en informe, il y a quelques jours. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir que Rogue lui rendit. Puis un moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Harry qui venait juste de réaliser quelque chose, regarda Remus. Sirius les observait avec attention et sans prévenir, ils se mirent à rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant » lança Rogue d'un ton acide.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Remus ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, lorsqu'un récent souvenir lui revint.

_« C'est très …ironique…de voir à quel point vous êtes similaires. »_

Il referma sa bouche, défiant Harry ou Remus de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'occupa alors d'inspecter sa vieille baguette qui comportait maintenant de légères imperfections. Mais malgré tout, elle était toujours aussi foncée et lisse, rigide contre ses doigts, et promettant de lancer des centaines de sorts, juste en prononçant les formules leur donnant corps. Il se souvenait des duels qu'il avait fait avec, des examens –ses buses et ses aspics- qu'il avait passé avec ; Des combats qu'il avait mené pour sauver sa vie, ainsi que toutes les blessures de Remus qu'il avait soignées après ces soirs de pleines lunes.

« Merci » dit-il, sachant que Dumbledore comprendrait ce qu'il sous-entendait. Bien sur, la baguette ne définissait pas le sorcier – mais en avoir une dans ses mains, après une quinzaine d'année sans, signifiait plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait exprimer.

Sirius releva la tête. Il croisa le regard de son filleul ; il avait l'air épuisé, mais en même temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Sirius exécuta un petit coup de baguette vers Harry, qui recula instinctivement, avant de rire lorsqu'il se trouva couvert d'étincelles rouge et or.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus en souriant, mais Remus qui ne semblait pas partager sa joie lui attrapa sa main qui tenait sa baguette, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose.

« Plus tard. »

« Rabat-joie ! » Marmonna Sirius en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, après l'avoir rangé dans son étui. « Alors donc, le ministère n'est plus un problème ? »

« Non ; ce qui nous concerne le plus important est de savoir si Voldemort est oui ou non au courant. » Dumbledore regardait Rogue en prononçant ces paroles. « Et nous avons un avantage non-négligeable sur lui et ses partisans : ils pensent tous que vous êtes mort. Et le plus longtemps que nous garderons cette illusion, mieux ce sera. »

Sirius hocha la tête, néanmoins il ressentit une boule dans son estomac, à l'idée de laisser dans l'ignorance des proches au sujet de son retour. Mais pensa t il avec une touche d'amertume, que ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient nombreux à le regretter.

« Notre plus importante mission » continua Dumbledore « est maintenant de découvrir tout ce que sait Voldemort sur cet entre deux mondes. Voir s'il a découvert un moyen de l'utiliser ou même de le traverser… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase ; Sirius imagina ce que l'auto proclamé seigneur des ténèbres serait capable de faire, s'il pouvait vagabonder ou bon lui semble, sans être vu, ; Ou s'il condamnait ses victimes à tomber à jamais dans l'oubli, en errant sans fin sous cette forme invisible ; un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps a cette seule pensée. C'était pire qu'Azkaban.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré ce livre – le journal des pratiquants de l'oniromancie ? » Demanda brusquement Remus. « Il contient beaucoup d'informations qui pourraient nous être utiles ! »

« Oui, je l'ai » répondit sèchement Rogue.

Dumbledore posa son regard en premier sur Remus, puis ensuite sur Sirius. « Je me dois de vous demander votre aide pour cette tache difficile. Sirius, vous êtes la seule personne, que je sache, à être revenu de derrière le voile ; et Remus, vous êtes aussi la seule personne à avoir traverser le monde des miroirs et en être sorti indemne – enfin nous l'espérons. »

Sirius n'apprécia guère ces derniers mots, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucunes idées des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir sur la santé de remus.

« Et pour moi ? » Demanda agressivement Harry.

Sirius ressentit une vague de fierté – il n'avait pas arrêté de penser où irait Harry, le reste de l'été ;

« Tu restes avec nous » répondit Remus, avant que Sirius ou Dumbledore n'aient eu le temps de répondre. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, et un hésitant sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Si tu es d'accord » ajouta Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bien sur ! »

Remus approuva avant de s'adresser au directeur « il sera plus en sécurité ici, que dans sa famille, avec tous les sorts de protections qui entourent l'école ; et puis il y a Sirius, Severus et moi pour le surveiller » dit-il. Son ton était doux, mais on percevait une indubitable dureté derrière ces mots.

_Remus aurait du être son parrain_, pensa Sirius ave un mélange de fierté et de dégoût pour lui-même. _Il n'oublie pas, lui, de penser à des choses comme ça._

« Pour que la protection de sa mère soit efficace, vous savez bien, qu'il doit retourner chez sa tante au moins une fois par an » déclara Dumbledore.

« J'y suis resté une semaine » répondit Harry qui se tenait maintenant assis très droit, en agrippant les bras du fauteuil.

« Il sera autant en sécurité ici, que n'importe où ailleurs » répéta doucement Remus.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

« Vous êtes le parrain d'Harry, Sirius » dit d'un ton grave le directeur. « Quelle est votre opinion ? »

Sirius entendait de nouveau cette petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête qui disait 'oh, alors maintenant, je suis autorisé à exercer une quelconque influence sur sa vie ?' Il refoula aussi un instant la réponse qui aurait été qu'Harry ne retournerai jamais chez ces maudits moldu, ; pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait réfléchir en prenant son temps, et prendre la meilleure décision pour son filleul.

Sirius jeta un œil à Remus, qui observait sa délibération avec approbation. Encouragé, Sirius regarda un instant Harry et prépara sa réponse dans sa tête. »

« Regardez, Voldemort a une multitude de moyens pour rendre Harry vulnérable, s'il le voulait vraiment, qu'il soit ou non protégé par le sacrifice de sa mère. Il lui suffit juste de venir et de le tuer, mais nous savons tous que la ruse est son habituel terrain d'attaque. S'il est avec moi et Remus – il omit de mentionner Rogue, délibérément – « il faudra du temps pour Voldemort pour arriver jusqu'à nous , et de plus avant qu'il ne franchisse toutes les protections entourant le château, tout l'ordre sera ici avec nous. »

Harry l'observait en retenant son souffle . Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment heureux, mais a la plus grande surprise de Sirius, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Très bien » dit le directeur. Le son que fit la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh en s'ouvrant , fit se retourner Dumbledore qui ajouta « il semble que nous avons largement dépassé les trente minutes . »

Il se leva. Sirius remarqua que les yeux bleus du vieil homme, avaient retrouvés leur pétillement habituel.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, messieurs, je dois y aller. J'ai un petit entretien de prévu avec Cornelius Fudge concernant la révocation d'un certain décret d'éducation… »

-------------------------------------------

« Remus. »

« Hum ? »

« Remus, tu _lis_ encore ! »

Remus baissa son livre et regarda Sirius avec amusement. « Et bien, oui. Est-ce que ça te déplait ? »

Sirius murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et erra dans la chambre, tout en essuyant ses cheveux humides. Remus prit un moment pour apprécier la vue : Sirius mouillé, juste vêtu d'une serviette nouée sur ses hanches, avant de retourner son attention à son livre.

« Qu'attend-tu de moi, sachant que je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter mon lit ? »

« J'ai bien une ou deux idées » répondit Sirius.

Remus se refusa à relever la tête, cependant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à sa lecture et les phrases qu'ils avaient sous les yeux semblaient incohérentes. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Sirius.

« Je croyais que j'étais supposé me reposer ? »

Sirius rit ; un instant après Remus sentit Sirius lui déposer un doux baiser dans son cou.

« Je peux être reposant, tu sais » lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

Remus détourna la tête avec une intentionnelle lenteur. Il fit un geste de la main et balaya une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et humide qui avait finie collée sur sa propre joue.

« Toi ! » Dit-il « tu es trempé. Va te sécher et nous pourrons parler. »

Sirius gloussa, et se pencha rapidement sur lui pour lui voler un baiser avant de sauter du lit. Remus le regarda en souriant pour lui-même, puis essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis, pour être si absorbé ? »

« J'étudie les détraqueurs. » Répondit Remus d'une façon absente.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Remus. Tu es assis ici, dans notre lit, tu flirtes avec moi et ensuite tu lis un livre sur les détraqueurs ! »

Remus leva les sourcils sans pour autant regarder Sirius. « Flirter avec toi ? Qui a dit que je flirtais avec toi ? »

Après une pause Sirius reprit « non, sérieusement – pourquoi lis-tu ça maintenant ? »

Remus soupira et posa le livre à coté de lui, estimant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. « J'essaye de comprendre le lien entre les esprits hantant l'entre deux mondes et les détraqueurs. » Expliqua t il.

Sirius avait boutonné à moitié sa chemise de pyjama puis regarda Remus en fronçant les sourcils : « Tu es sortis de l'hôpital il y a à peine quelques heures. Alors ça peut sûrement attendre demain, tu ne crois pas ? »

Remus soupira de nouveau.

« Bien sur, ça peut attendre. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, sirius. Et je veux aider. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il se sentait responsable d'avoir accru les risques que Voldemort ne découvre cet entre deux mondes, mais Sirius semblait le comprendre de toute façon. L'homme aux cheveux bruns traversa la pièce, sa chemise toujours à moitié boutonnée, et se rassit sur le bord du lit.

Remus lui sourit timidement. « Tu dois admettre que j'ai raison. »

Sirius qui était d'un naturel entêté, n'aurait jamais admis cela, mais il préféra ne pas répondre, et choisit plutôt de se glisser sous les draps aux cotés de Remus, un bras autour de sa taille et le menton de Sirius sur son épaule.

« Tes cheveux sont toujours mouillés » protesta Remus, en poussant rapidement le livre loin de Sirius afin d'éviter toutes gouttes d'eau.

Sirius fixa Remus d'un air peu impressionné. Il tendit le bras et prit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et prononça un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. De retour à sa place initiale, mais cette fois il enlaçait Remus de ses deux bras et blottit son visage contre son cou.

Remus lança un dernier regard plein de regrets à son ouvrage, et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait remarqué que Sirius avait besoin de contact physique presque continuellement depuis son retour. Il expliquait cela par le fait qu'il avait du rester un long moment sans pouvoir toucher quoi que ce soit. Et Remus avait du mal à imaginer tout ce qu'il avait du endurer. D'une manière absente, il caressait les longs cheveux noirs de l'autre homme. Sirius avait toujours eu des cheveux courts lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais Remus découvrit rapidement qu'il adorait glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, et qui terminaient leur route en bas de ses reins.

« Je pensais à quelque chose » dit-il après ce moment d'égarement.

« Au nom du ciel » marmonna Sirius contre son épaule. Il força légèrement Remus, toujours assis, à s'allonger dans ce petit nid douillé. « A quoi pensais-tu _encore _? »

Remus posa sa tête contre le bras de Sirius et se perdit à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il aurait pu passer une éternité à regarder cette lueur de désir dans ces yeux . Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer la question.

« Je pense que nous devrions enseigner plusieurs choses à Harry cet été » murmura t il.

La main de Sirius arrêta de parcourir sa joue et son cou. « Quelles choses? »

Remus ferma les yeux, en se rapprochant plus près de Sirius d'une façon à pouvoir lui aussi explorer le corps de son ami.

« Des sorts de défense » détailla t il « peut être aussi quelques sort sans baguettes. Lorsque que j'ai mentionné le sujet avec lui, hier, il m'a raconté avoir utilisé le sort Lumos sans baguette, l'été dernier lorsque les détraqueurs l'ont attaqué lui et son cousin. Je pense qu'il est capable d'en apprendre plus. »

« Hmm. » Sirius se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. « Il y a quand même, une énorme différence entre dire Lumos et dire Accio. »

Remus sourit et r'ouvrit les yeux. Sirius le regardait avec ce mélange d'amour et de fierté qu'il lui avait toujours empli le cœur d'une étrange douleur.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'en être encore capable. Je ne l'ai pas pratiqué depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Tu es surprenant , comme toujours. »

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un autre baiser, mais cette fois se fut un véritable baiser.

« Je ne te mérite pas » chuchota Sirius contre sa joue. « Mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre sérieusement. »

Remus brisa l'espace entre eux et le fit taire par un long, et profond baiser. « Je dirais plutôt que nous nous méritons bien. » Dit-il finalement après s'être séparés pour reprendre leur souffle.

Sirius ria un instant. Avant de se relever légèrement sur un coude, les yeux sombres et l'expression grave d'une façon inattendue.

« Remus.. » Dit-il en passant son pouce le long de la joue de remus. « As-tu de nouveau rêvé, la nuit dernière ? »

Remus frissonna. Il sentait les bras de Sirius se resserrer autour de lui. « Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je ne crois pas, mais j'ai dormi très profondément, je ne peux donc pas être sur à cent pour cent. J'ai pu oublier. »

« Même si c'était des rêves prémonitoires. ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. »

Sirius fit un signe de mécontentement. Remus débattait intérieurement s'il devait dire ou non ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne voulait pas alarmer Sirius…mais cette pensée ne le quittait pas.

« En fait, je suis inquiet au sujet du livre que j'ai utilisé pour te faire revenir. » Rapporta finalement Remus.

Sirius grand les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Remus roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond obscur dans la lueur des bougies que Sirius avait allumé plus tôt.

« J'ai demandé à Severus d'où il le tenait » continua t il. « Il était réticent de me le dire, mais il m'avoua ensuite qu'il faisait partie d'une pile de livres récupérés d'une libraire de mangemorts après leur arrestation. »

Remus sentait le regard de Sirius sur lui.

« Il appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange » finit Remus très rapidement. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ai ouvert une seule fois ou connaissait son contenu – mais elle l'a très certainement hérité de sa famille. »

« Tu veux donc dire, de ma famille. »

La voix de Sirius était dure, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de la noble maison des Blacks, mais Remus perçu le malaise derrière ces mots. »

« Oui. » Remus tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux de sirius. « Sirius, Rogue me l'a juste apporté pour tester ma tolérance et celle d'Harry a la dicaptromancie. Quelles étaient les chances que justement ce livre soit la clé pour te faire revenir ? »

Sirius paraissait maintenant ouvertement troublé.

« Très minces » répondit-il à voix basse. « Quasiment impossible. »

Remus approuva. « C'est ce que j'ai pensé. »

Sirius changea de position, et attira Remus contre lui afin que leurs têtes se touchent.

« Tu penses que c'est une machination ? »

« Pas exactement » Remus ferma les yeux. « En tout cas, ce n'est ni Voldemort, ni ses partisans qui en sont à l'origine. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui voulait que je pénètre dans ce monde ou qui avait intérêt que tu en sortes. »

Sirius lui prit la main sous les draps et lacèrent leurs doigts ensemble. C'était étrangement rassurant.

« Je n'aime pas ça » dit-il enfin.

« Moi non plus. » Remus ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire las mais remplis de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Sirius et qui lui emplissait le cœur. « Mais le sort en est jeté maintenant, Sirius, et tout ce que nous avons à faire et d'attendre et d'accepter les conséquences. »

Sirius murmura doucement dans ses cheveux : « Peut être ; mais cette fois nous sommes ensemble. » Remus sentit son regard posé sur lui « et on peut compter sur harry. Comme autrefois, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas James » répondit gentiment remus.

« Je sais. Et c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Oh ? » Remus se releva pour voir le visage de Sirius, sachant qu'il trouverait ce malicieux sourire en coin . « Et pourquoi ? »

« Je penses juste à tout le fun que nous aurons en lui enseignant tous nos anciens tours. »

Remus se mit à rire.

« Je t 'aime. »

Alors, Sirius prit sa baguette pour éteindre les bougies, ; la lumière fit place à l'obscurité, la fraicheur à la chaleur des deux corps et leurs paroles se dissipèrent pour ne former que quelques murmures .

Fin.

Voilà c'est fini !

l'auteur devait écrire une suite, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a abandonné le projet, tant pis…nous ne saurons donc jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, en tout cas l'important c'est que nos deux héros soient de nouveau réunis, non ?

MERCI beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont « reviewée » (notamment jenny , enola et théalie les + fidèles) ou simplement lue, pendant tous ces mois, malgré les délais d'attente entre les chapitres plus ou moins longs.

Sans oublier un Enorme merci à ma correctrice amano-ai .

Allez à bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle traduction !****

Celeste.B


End file.
